


Школа Дока Скретча Для Сверхъестественно Одаренных Подростков.

by arkady_chan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkady_chan/pseuds/arkady_chan
Summary: Однажды ты получаешь таинственное сообщение, от парня, который пишет белым шрифтом как последний гад. И вот, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, как тебя уже увезли в магическую школу для детей с супер способностями. Если бы ты не был Дейвом, блять, Страйдером, это бы заставило тебя волноваться.





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doc Scratch's School for Supernaturally Gifted Adolescents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977599) by [medical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medical/pseuds/medical). 



> Прежде всего, не могу не отдать должное автору - стоит поблагодарить ее за терпение и отзывчивость.

виниловыйДемирург [ВД] создал меморандум "ебанутая хуйня продолжает случаться" на платформе СКАЙНЕТ  
  
ВД: эм так  
ВД: мне не оч хотелось быть тем кто спросит об этом но дерьмо уже довольно долго плавает на поверхности этого пруда так что да вот он я  
ВД: кто нить еще здесь получал типо  
ВД: странно пугающее сообщение  
ВД: от неизвестного пользователя  
садоВедунья [СВ] ответила на меморандум  
СВ: хм я не знаю дейв! ничего подобного не получала  
СВ: у меня просто достаточно хороший антивирус чтобы не получать сообщения от спамботов :0  
ВД: да да мы все уже поняли  
ВД: ты эксцентрическая девка гений с личным островом окруженным пятью миллионами глухих противопожарных стен и достаточным колвом оружия чтобы завоевать небольшую страну и конечно твое это дерьмо защищает тебя лучше любого старо доброго пояса верности и к тому же ты можешь заставить штуки исчезать как сраный человек лазерная пушка  
ВД: дай сказать слово не таким крутым ребятам харли  
СВ: ойй заткнись! :р  
эктоБиолог [ЭБ] ответил на меморандум  
ЭБ: постой, так ты тоже получал эти пустые сообщения??  
ЭБ: а я думал это просто мой браузер опять шалит  
ВД: так ок ладно давай не будем отрицать что твой браузер просто говно в квадрате и ты уже должен был двадцать раз сменить его на гефеста  
ВД: но да тут ты прав джон  
ВД: я получаю их уже месяц  
ВД: каждый день  
ЭБ: ужасно!  
тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] ответила на меморандум  
ТТ: Мне удивительно видеть, что, в кои то веки, эта платформа используется по назначению, а не как обычно - для споров с переменным пассивно-агрессивным флиртом.  
ТТ: Из-за моих провидческих сил вы могли подумать, что я знала об этом, но нет.  
ТТ: Капризы судьбы.  
ВД: избавь нас от своих игр разума хотя бы один раз сис это типо серьезно  
ТТ: Так ли это?  
ВД: смотри я сделаю все максимально просто  
ВД: ты получала или не получала пустые сообщения  
ВД: да/нет  
ВД: простой вопрос простой ответ  
мрачныйАсистент [MA] ответила на меморандум  
МА: Наверное Настал Момент Мне Оповестить Вас О Том, Что Я Тоже Получала Эти Сообщения, Как И Вы  
канцерноГенетик [KГ] ответил на меморандум  
КГ: ВО ИМЯ ГОСПОДА БЛЯТЬ БОГА, ЧЕМ ВЫ ИДИОТЫ ЗАНИМАЕТЕСЬ В ЭТОТ РАЗ?  
КГ: Я ДУМАЛ, ЧТО ВООРУЖЕННЫЙ ВЕРТОЛЕТ ПРОЛЕТАЕТ НАД МОИМ ДОМОМ, ЧТОБЫ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ОБОРВАТЬ БРЕННОСТЬ МОЕГО СУЩЕСТВОВАНИЯ, НО ЭТО БЫЛ ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ МОЙ ТЕЛЕФОН, КОТОРЫЙ НЕОЖИДАННО НАЧАЛ РАЗРЫВАТЬСЯ ОТ УВЕДОМЛЕНИЙ. ТАК ЧТО ДА, СПАСИБО ЗА ЭТО.  
КГ: ПРИДУРКИ.  
ВД: это серьезно единственные сообщения что ты получал за сегодня  
КГ: ЭЙ ТЫ, ХУЙЛО, КАК НАСЧЕТ ОТГОРОДИТЬ БУДУЩЕГО МЕНЯ ОТ ВСЕХ ЭТИХ НЕУДОБНЫХ ДИАЛОГОВ И ЗАБАНИТЬ МЕНЯ НАСТОЯЩЕГО ПРЯМО БЛЯТЬ СЕЙЧАС.  
КГ: МЕНЯ ВСЕ РАВНО НЕ КАСАЕТСЯ ТО, ЧТО ВЫ ТУТ ОБСУЖДАЕТЕ. МОИ "ПРОТИВОПОЖАРНЫЕ СТЕНЫ" НЕПРОНИЦАЕМЫ.  
ВД: так и сделаю  
ВД забанил КГ отвечать на меморандум  
СВ: хм!  
СВ: ну если бы это был только дейв это одно дело но мне кажется ОЧЕНЬ странным что с остальными это тоже случается  
СВ: скайнет должен быть безопасным! я его в конце концов написала его программу :р  
СВ: вы определенно не должны получать сообщения от кого то кто не был мной приглашен!  
двойнойАрмагедон [ДА] ответил на меморандум  
ДА: еслii кто-то из двас получал этот спам двайте мне своii паролii, чтобы я мо2 запустiiт про2рамму ii найтii отправiiтеля.  
ДА: я в этом блядскii превосходен, еслii кто не знал.  
ВД: лады но во имя всемогущего билла гейтса объясни почему ты так ебануто печатаешь а  
ВД: если бы не подтверждение от джейд я бы давно забанил тебя за спам  
ВД: жаль мне пока что не приходили уведомления на литспике о знойных грудастых русских цыпах в моем районе  
СД: да правда соллукс моим глазам больно каждый раз как ты пишешь что-то!  
ДА: это все2два необходiiмо, чтобы заметать следы.  
ВД: да конечно звучит правдиво  
ВД: в любом случае если я не вылечу со свистом из этого меморандума то может быть можно было бы отдать тебе все наши пароли  
ДА: вылетiiшь со свiicтом два?  
ДА: 2оворii что хочешь iiдiiотiiна, но еслii бы я правдва захотел, то твоii соцсетii уже двавно бы пестрелii тысячамii картiiнкамii с 2гребаннымii членамii, и ты бы нiiче2о не смо2 сделать с этiiм 2овном  
ДА: я 2отов спортiiть на половiiну мое2о охуенно2о оборудованiiя, что твой пароль это iiмя хомяка твоей бабкii iiлii другая лажа в этом роде.  
ДА: но серьезно, хоть кто-то пытался узнать его IIP iiлii тiiпо того  
ЭБ: в этом то все и дело!  
ЭБ: там просто НЕТ отправителя. просто пустой бланк сообщения.  
ЭБ: он просто не показывает пользователя!  
ТТ: Удивительно, как за пару секунд ситуация смогла стать еще более пугающей.  
МА: Думаю Самым Удачным И Достойным Моим Ответом Может Стать Только "Да"

Дейв спрятал лицо в ладонях, не способный больше следить за бессмысленной каскадной строчек, то и дело всплывающих на его экране. Жар Техаса проникал в комнату даже сквозь задернутые шторы, и парню казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он будет замаринован в собственном поте.

Он догадывался, что вряд ли получит вменяемый ответ хоть от кого-то из пользователей скайнетских форумов. Из-за высокой концентрации большого количества придурков в одном месте, большинство диалогов теряло свою смысловую задачу за пару мгновений. Дейв решил подождать, до тех пор, пока конкретно этот диалог сам себя не исчерпает.

 

Джейд, хорошая подруга по переписке, была той, которая пригласила его присоединиться к Скайнету. Он всегда скрывал наличие у себя сверхсил, по большому счету из-за того, что ему не с кем было поговорить об этом. Определенно не с Бро. Откровенно говоря, он впервые осознал, что может деформировать время во время одного из страйфов с братом - о боже сколько ему вообще тогда было? Наверно восемь или девять. Точно недостаточно, чтобы размахивать мечом таких размеров.

_Или, если уж на то пошло, любым мечом. ___

__Спарринг проходил на крыше их с Бро многоквартирного дома, как и всегда. Дейву как обычно надирали зад, но все стало хуже, когда он допустил глупую ошибку, оступился и оказался обезоруженным._ _

__Дейва начал сковывать страх, когда катану Бро и его лицо стал отделять только один жалкий дюйм. Но в следующую секунду он мог наблюдать движения своего опекуна как в замедленной съемке, и он даже не успел осознать ничего - его тело само проскользнуло прямо под рукой Бро и хлопнула та самая дверь, ведущая на крышу. Он провернул замок на двери в свою комнату прежде чем Бро закончил рассекать воздух. Хотя чувак был быстр в рассекании вещей металлическими палками._ _

__(К слову, Дейв подозревал, что у опекуна тоже могли быть какие-то силы связанные с временными заморочками - скорость на которой он контролировал этих блядских кукол была слишком... ненормальной)_ _

__C того дня он знал, что может делать эту странную штуку со временем. К слову, растягивать секунды на вечности было его единственной способностью. Он держал эти знания при себе, ведь что делает Страйдера Страйдером, если не скрытность и сдержанность._ _

__Но, одним прекрасным днем, когда ему было примерно тринадцать, он непростительно нарушил страйдеровский кодекс (по причинам, которые определенно никак не могут быть связанны с подростковой влюбленностью), случайно упомянув о его способностях, во время разговора с Джейд. К счастью, вместо того, чтобы вызвать полицию на другой конец страны, она поделилась что есть интересные "вещи", которые она способна делать._ _

__Он смог поверить ей только после того, как увидел исчезновение своей копии Игробратании со стола, а затем та снова появилась с подписью 'что я тебе говорила!! :D' написанной зеленым маркером прямо на обложке._ _

__Так что Джейд тоже была чудачкой. Он больше не был один. Затем, выяснилось, что они не единственные дети с супер способностями, и их было намного больше, чем кто-либо мог ожидать. Так же выяснилось, что единственное в чем были хороши эти дети - это находить друг друга. Если бы Дейв не был самим собой, то он мог бы сказать, что эти встречи были _уготованы им самой судьбой._ Но он был самим собой. Так что он ничего не сказал.x_ _

__Когда Джейд пригласила его на форум, она уверяла, что там очень много таких же детей, как они сами. Какого же было его удивление, когда выяснилось, что в число этих самых детей входит его сестра близнец, живущая в соседнем штате. Когда он задумался об этом, ему в голову пришла мысль, что наверное это имеет смысл. Возможно это что-то семейное._ _

__(Она заверила, что ее способностью является возможность видеть будущее, посредством разговоров с темными божествами. Дейв решил, что в этом тоже есть смысл. Его сестра всегда была несколько мрачно-зловещей.)_ _

__Сразу же после открытия Скайнета, Дейв начал общаться с другими детьми с супер способностями, которые его Бро точно назвал бы "ебнутыми", и это определенно помогло ему лучше понять природу своих сил. Причиной этому, как думал сам Дейв, послужило невероятное количество накопленных им вопросов о собственных силах, не говоря уже о чужих._ _

__Но думая об этом сейчас, он понимает, что это все было из-за гормональных всплесков._ _

__Кстати о них_ _

__

__

канцероГенетик [КГ] начал доставать виниловогоДемирурга[ВД]  
КГ: ДОБАВЬ МЕНЯ ОБРАТНО В ЧАТ.  
ВД: неа  
КГ: ГОСПОДИ БЛЯТЬ БОЖЕ Я ЗДЕСЬ НЕ ШУТКИ ШУЧУ! ЭТО ВАЖНО!  
ВД: ну а мне то что с этого  
КГ: ПРЕКРАТИ БЫТЬ ТАКИМ НЕВЕРОЯТНЫМ ЗАСРАНЦЕМ И ИСПОЛЬЗУЙ СВОИ ВСЕМОГУЩИЕ МОДЕРАТОРСКИЕ СИЛЫ ПО НАЗНАЧЕНИЮ, ПОКА Я НЕ ПРОТЯНУЛ РУКУ ЧЕРЕЗ ЭКРАН И НЕ СВЕРНУЛ ТЕБЯ В СРАНЫЙ СЛАДКИЙ КРЕНДЕЛЬ.  
ВД: я всегда знал что твои способности хуйня вроде этой  
ВД: неудивительно что ты ни разу про них не рассказывал  
КГ: ХЕЙ, А НЕ ПОЙТИ ЛИ НАХРЕН ТЕБЕ И ТВОЕЙ ПЛОСКОЙ ЗАДНИЦЕ. ТВОИ ГИПОТЕЗЫ САМЫЕ ОТСТОЙНЫЕ ИЗ ВСЕХ, ЧТО Я СЛЫШАЛ, ТАК ЧТО ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ ЛИШЕН ПРАВА НЕСТИ ХУЙНЮ ПРО МЕНЯ ИЛИ МОИ СПОСОБНОСТИ НАВСЕГДА.  
ВД: але откуда ты знаешь плоская моя задница или нет  
ВД: мы буквально ни разу не встречались  
КГ: ОХ ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ Я ТОЧНО БЛЯТЬ ЗНАЮ. ПОВЕРЬ МНЕ.  
ВД: хах тогда у меня есть вопросы  
КГ: МОЖЕШЬ БЫТЬ АБСОЛЮТНО УВЕРЕН, ДЕНЬ И НОЧЬ МОЮ ГОЛОВУ НЕ ПОКИДАЮТ МЫСЛИ ОБ ОСТРЫХ УГЛАХ ТВОЕЙ ГИПОТЕТИЧЕСКОЙ ЗАДНЕЙ СТОРОНЫ.  
КГ: НО ЗНАЕШЬ ЧТО?  
КГ: ТВОЯ ЖОПА СТАНЕТ ГРУДОЙ ТЛЕЮЩЕГО ПЕПЛА, ЕСЛИ ТЫ В ТЕЧЕНИИ ТРЕХ СЕКУНД НЕ ДОБАВИШЬ МЕНЯ ОБРАТНО В ГРУППОВУЮ СЕТЬ.  
КГ: ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я СОБИРАЮСЬ *ОТЖАРИТЬ* ЕЕ  
ВД: ващет я собирался сказать нет но кажется ты наконец-то говоришь на одном со мной языке дорогуша  
ВД: этого достаточно чтобы заставить девчонку зардеться я тебе скажу  
ВД: сразу хочу тебя предупредить что мой папаша точно будет подслушивать и если он услышит твои озорные домогательства то тебе явно будут не рады ни за нашим рождественским столом ни во время воскресного бранча  
КГ: И ХВАТИТ УЖЕ СО МНОЙ ФЛИРТОВАТЬ, Я НЕ ЗАИНТЕРЕСОВАН  
ВД: чего  
КГ: Я ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПОЛУЧИЛ КУЧУ ЭТИХ ПУСТЫХ СООБЩЕНИЙ И УГАДАЙ ЧТО - ОНИ ВСЁ НИКАК НЕ ПРЕКРАЩАЮТСЯ!!!  
ВД: нет я имею в виду  
ВД: стой  
ВД: не смей  
ВД: даже не думай начать писать один из своих хитровыебистых кодов окей единственное что мы смогли выяснить за время нашего общения что ты буквально сосешь с проглотом в кодировании  
КГ: ВАУ, ЭТО БЫЛО ГРУБО  
ВД: я добавлю тебя обратно  
ВД: просто оставь расследование на взрослых окей юнец и не делай ничего радикального  
ВД: типо старайся изо всех сил  
КГ: МОИ ПОЗДРАВЛЕНИЯ! КАЖДЫЙ РАЗ КАК Я С ТОБОЙ ГОВОРЮ, ТЫ УМУДРЯЕШЬСЯ ПОДНЯТЬСЯ НА НЕСКОЛЬКО СТУПЕНЕЙ ВВЕРХ В РАНГЕ ЛЮДЕЙ КОТОРЫХ Я ТЕРПЕТЬ НЕ МОГУ.  
КГ: ЕСТЬ ЛИ ХОТЬ МАЛЕЙШИЙ ШАНС, ЧТО ЭТО ТВОЯ СВЕРХСИЛА?  
ВД: определенно одна из них  


канцерноГенетик [КГ] прекратил доставать виниливогоДемирурга [ВД]  


____  
  


__

ВД разбанил КГ отвечать на меморандум  


____  
  


КГ: А НУ КА ВСЕ БЫСТРО ПРЕКРАТИЛИ ДЕЛАТЬ ТО, ЧТО ДЕЛАЕТЕ И ОТЛОЖИТЕ ТЕЛЕФОНЫ НА ОДНУ МАТЬ ЕЕ СЕКУНДУ. МНЕ ТОЖЕ НАЧАЛИ ПРИХОДИТЬ ЭТИ УЖАСНО ЕБНУТЫЕ ПУСТЫЕ СООБЩЕНИЯ.  
ГК: ОХ Ч3Л ТЫ Н3МНОГО ОП4ЗД4Л Н4 В3Ч3Р1НКУ  
ГК: ПОК4 Т3БЯ Н3 БЫЛО МЫ УСТ4НОВ1ЛИ ЧТО ПР4КТ1Ч3СК1 ВС3 1З Н4С ПОЛУЧ1Л1 ХОТЯ БЫ ОДНО Т4КО3  
КГ: ОУ  
СВ: хмм... это уже начинает волновать! я пыталась понять в чем дело но...  
СВ: хммммммм…………  
ВД: это очень много точек мисс может ли это быть хорошим знаком  
СВ: это 'я не знаю' знак :|  
СВ: соллукс я понимаю что ты хочешь просто отследить айпи адрес но...  
СВ: я просто не понимаю как это может быть возможно!!!!  
СВ прислала изображение [screenshot1342.jpg] в групповой чат "ебанутая хуйня продолжает случаться"  
ДА: ок ладно теперь я прiiзнаю, что это точняк невозможно  
МА: Я Не Понимаю Что В Этом Такого Странного  
ДА: ты вообще открыдвала ссылку?  
ДА: это дваже не IIP адрес, а просто куча 2iiбер 2овнiiща

__

__Дейв услышал щелчок прямо за своей спиной и замер, переставая печатать сообщение. Он начал медленно поворачивать свою голову в надежде, что чтобы там не было, это была не та самая штука, которую он хочет сейчас видеть в последнюю очередь._ _

__Но к сожалению, это _был__ _Малой Кэл._ _

__

__Он сидел сложа свои плюшевые ладошки на коленках, так как будто был здесь уже довольно долгое время, наблюдая за ним своими стеклянными голубыми глазками и ужасающей бездушной улыбкой. Дейв мог поклясться, что прямо оттуда за ним кто-то наблюдает - он чувствовал это всем своим существом. Бро упоминал, что купил его на какой-то гаражной распродаже еще до того как усыновил малыша Дейва. Он никогда этого не говорил, но сам Дейв был уверен, что тогда это была распродажа самого дьявола._ _

__"Хей, мелкий чел", - сказал Дейв, протягивая пугающей марионетке кулак для смачного брофиста. _Лучше не злить его.__ _

__Он надеялся, что это не предвещает скорый страйф на крыше с Бро. То, что этот чел сделал вчера, кардинально подкосило Дейва. Осознание того, что вороны, свившие в их антенне гнездо, по своему возвращению найдут парочку омлетов на бывшем гнездовье. Именно поэтому он уже долгое время не мог уговорить себя выйти за пределы своей затемненной спальни или гостиной, дабы ненароком его не подстрекать._ _

__Но появление Кэла в любом уголке этого дома, оповещало о том, что у Бро уже чешутся пальцы, а это значит, что пора брать меч в руки и быть наготове. На всякий случай._ _

__От того чтобы сделать это прямо сейчас, его отвлекла стена зеленого текста, выскочившая на экране._ _

__

СВ: серьезно это не единственная странная вещь случившаяся со мной за сегодня...  
СВ: ребят вы же помните я уже упоминала своего друга по переписке с соседнего острова?  
КГ: ТЫ ИМЕЕШЬ В ВИДУ ТОГО САМОГО, КОТОРЫЙ ГОВОРИТ КАК ВЛАДЕЛЕЦ ЦИРКА ИЗ ДЕВЯТНАДЦАТОГО ВЕКА, КАК ЕСЛИ БЫ ЭТОТ САМЫЙ ВЛАДЕЛЕЦ ПЫТАЛСЯ ПОДНЯТЬ ДЕНЬГИ НА СОБСТВЕННОМ ЦИРКЕ ИДИОТИЗМА?  
СВ: да этот самый!  
СВ: его зовут джейк и он старше нас на пару лет, но все еще достаточно милый  
СВ: так же выяснилось, что он один из нас вообще-то!  
КГ: БЛЯТЬ НЕТ  
СВ: блять да!!  
СВ: я знаю это потому что он прилетел прямо к моему дому  
СВ: не на самолете!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ДА: ну конечно, прiiлетел.  
ДА: просто прекрасно.  
ДА: значiiт я застрял с суперспособностью, которая, еслii ты дотра2iiваешься до людей, бьет тебя током, как будто бы ты проходил по ворсiiстому ковру весь день в шерстяных носках  
ДА: в то время как этот антiiкварный засранец может свободно парить в 2ребанном небе как пiiтер мать е2о пэн.  
адиосТoреодор [АТ] ответил на меморандум  
AT: }:)  
AT: кТО-ТО, сКАЗАЛ  
паучьяХватка [ПХ] ответила на меморандум  
ПХ: Нет!!!!!!!!!  
ПХ: Никто здесь не хочет слушать про твою одержимость детскими сказками, 8олван! Осо8енно теперь, когда история Джейд наконец-то стала интересной.  
ВД: значит крутыш в шортиках умеет летать хах  
ВД: как тесен мир  
СВ: хехе да полет и правда был крут :)  
ТТ: Прошу меня простить, но что же в этой встрече тебе показалось странным?  
СВ:?  
ТТ: Ранее ты упомянула, что это было второе странное событие за сегодня.  
ТТ: Первым, конечно же, были пустые сообщения.  
СВ: а точно!!  
СВ: видишь ли  
СВ: после того как он рассказал о своих силах я пыталась уговорить его присоединиться к нам в скайнете  
СВ: но он сказал что не будет...  
СВ: и с ЭТОГО момента он начал нести всякую околесицу  
КГ: ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПРЕКРАТИШЬ ЛИ ТЫ УЖЕ НАКОНЕЦ ДЕРГАТЬ МЕТАФОРИЧЕСКОГО КОТА ЗА ЕГО, НЕ МЕНЕЕ МЕТАФОРИЧЕСКИЕ, ЯЙЦА - У НЕКОТОРЫХ ИЗ НАС ЕСТЬ ЖИЗНЬ ВНЕ КОМПЬЮТЕРНОГО ЭКРАНА.  
ГК: К4К БУДТО БЫ В ЭТО КТО-ТО ПОВ3Р1Т  
ГК: В1ШН3ВЫЙ М4ЛЬЧ1К >:]  
КГ: КТО-НИБУДЬ ЗАБАНЬТЕ ЕЁ УЖЕ  
КГ: ДЕЙВ!!!!  
СВ: никто здесь, ни растения, ни тем более животные, не будут страдать ради развития сюжета!!  
СВ: я просто пытаюсь быть хорошим рассказчиком :р  
СВ: так что я там собиралась сказать до того как меня ПРЕРВАЛИ?  
СВ: ах да он сказал мне что у него и так уже достаточно друзей его возраста которые такие же как мы  
ГК: !!!!!!!!!!  
СВ: у меня была точно такая же реакция!!  
СВ: я конечно сказала буду не против если они тоже присоединяться к нам! чем больше людей тем лучше!!  
СВ: но он сказал что это вовсе необязательно  
СВ: потому что...  
СВ: совсем скоро мы встретимся с ними лично  
ТТ: Хм.  
ГК: В4У ТЫ ПР4В4 ЭТО Р34ЛЬНО СТР4ННО  
ТТ: Определенно.  
ТТ: Знаете, я не собиралась упоминать это, так как в последние дни мои видения стали, мягко говоря довольно расплывчатыми.  
ТТ: Но, в свете недавних событий, похоже, конкретно эта часть имеет право быть высказанной более остальных.  
ТТ: Что-то невероятное должно вот-вот случиться.  
ТТ: Мне виделся яркий белый свет, а затем, как ни странно синий.  
ТТ:Можно сказать даже голубой. Тот самый голубой оттенок, который появляется, когда проводишь курсором по тексту.  
ТТ: Это, кстати, уже случилось.  
ТТ: Кто-то смог разгадать эту ужасную тайну.  
ТТ: Он просто пока ещё сам не знает этого.  
ТТ: Может быть ты, Соллукс?  
ВД: что за нахрен

__

__От окошка чата, Дейва отвлек звук, чего-то тяжелого, что ударилось о стекло со скрежетавшим щелчком._ _

__

__Когда он открыл окно, желая узнать что бы это могло быть, шторы раскрылись впуская ярко красный свет с улиц прямо в спальню. Не найдя ничего на подоконнике, он сразу же глянул вниз, но увидел только как большая ворона упала на траву и тут же погибла. Не останавливаясь на достигнутом, она скатилась вниз, прямо на проезжую часть и тут же пропала под колесами машин._ _

__Удар оставил трещину в середине окна, с небольшим количеством брызг темной крови. Когда он толкнул створку вверх, несколько черных перьев опустилось на подоконник._ _

__Ну.  
Если это не было плохим предзнаменованием, то он не был лучшим рэпером-любителем по эту сторону Хьюстона._ _

__

__Внезапно, на другой стороне комнаты, окно чата снова начало взрываться._ _

__

__ ДА: 2осподii боже вы все такiiе придуркii.  
ГК: >:?  
ДА: серьезно?? нii гребанный одiiн iiз двас не додумался попытаться выделiiть текст?  
ТТ: Выступая в роли коллективного голоса разума, смею тебя уверить, что нажимать на всякие всплывающие окна совершенно неразумно. Ты, к слову, можешь загрузить вирус.  
ДА: ок.  
ДА: просто  
ДА: это не клiiкбейт. это незаре2iiстрiiрованный пользователь, который печатает белым  
ДА: я не знаю как, но он так же позаботiiлся о том, чтобы окно для его iiмени тоже было пустым  
ДА: ii  
ДА: подождiiте, вот 2овнiiще  
ТТ: Что там?  
ДА: прочтii сообщенiiе  


__

__Дейв вернулся к компьютеру. Все тут же прекратили печатать._ _

__"Ну что ж, - решил он. - Видимо мне не остается ничего, кроме как последовать совету _хаххера._ "_ _

__Все еще колеблясь, по какой-то причине, он опустил ладонь на мышь, открыл один из множества пустых досталогов и наведя курсор туда, где предположительно должен быть текст. Затем он щелкнул, и медленно потащил вниз, ниже и ниже._ _

__

__Приветствую тебя, пользователь Скайнета.  
_ _

__

__Хотя, давай не будем ходить вокруг да около. Я и так знаю твое имя. Дейв Страйдер._ _

__ Без сомнений, ты удивлен этим непредвиденным заявлением. А если точнее - неувиденным. Хехех. Поверь мне, я только что испустил дружеский отцовский смешок - посмеялся над собственной шуткой - где-то там, в космосе, я правда сделал это. Будь уверен в моих источниках информации, мальчик. Я могу получить все что захочу. И в данном конкретном случае, твоя информация попала в самые надежные из рук.  
Я слышал, что ты довольно одаренный юноша. Хотя нет, не слышал. Я знаю это. В этом мире полно вещей о которых я просто знаю. Давайте не будем вдаваться в подробности и рассуждать о природе моего всезнания, ведь я надеюсь, что ты усердно будешь пытаться вникнуть в суть моего послания, так же усердно, как я пытаюсь доставить его тебе.  


__Тебе уже шестнадцать, мальчик мой. А это значит, что ты имеешь полное право поступить в мою школу для (не пойми меня не правильно) особо одаренных детей. Это, можно сказать, высоко секретная и элитная организация, возглавляемая не менее секретной и элитной личностью. Ты возможно еще не до конца осознал это, но быть удостоенным приглашения в мою школу - большая честь. Со временем, ты осознаешь это в полной мере, а пока, тебе придется просто поверить мне на слово.  
_ _

__

__Если ты, по каким-то необъяснимым причинам, отказываешься принимать мое приглашение, не стесняйся и закрывай эту вкладку прямо сейчас и возвращайся к своей рутинной жизни. Но ежели ты отвечаешь согласием на моё предложение, то будь готов, совсем скоро, проверить свою пользовательскую почту. Через десять минут после прочтения этого сообщения, тебе вышлют подробную инструкцию, о том как добраться до ближайшего пункта сбора и транспортировки в кампус. Будьте пунктуальны! Автобус прибудет ровно через неделю, а наше уважаемое учреждение не примет опоздавших.  
_ _

__

__И можете не сомневаться, что здесь, в школе Док Скретча, вас встретят теплым приемом и с распростертыми объятьями. Я никто, если не  
_ _

__

__ Превосходный Хозяин.  
_ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> белый текст (тм) для тех кто сидит с телефона ==> https://textuploader.com/d2p36


	2. Chapter 2

После прибытия на остановку Грейхаунд, в Нью-Йорке, и простояв в одиночистве, без каких либо следов своей близняшки вокруге, Дейв почувствовал себя забытым. Как и любой бы на его месте, кто почувствовал себя забытым, он достал телефон и застучал пальцамм по клавиатуре.

виниловыйДемирург [ВД] начал доставать тентаклеТерапевта [ТТ]  


ВД: черт возьми роуз это наш первый день в магической школе но я стою прямо здесь как невеста рядом с мать его алтарем  
ВД: смелая улыбка на камеру но из-за слез в глазах букет уже давно промок пока тетушка маргарет ходит тут и типо не волнуйся милая моя он появится совсем скоро я уверена  
ВД: но мы то оба знаем что из за своего страха ответственности ты уже как минимум на противоположном краю земли и единственной вещью с которой я сегодня проведу ночь будет огромная банка мороженного  
ТТ не отвечает  
ВД: да правильно тебе лучше бежать отсюда  
ВД: нет рил иди нах даже я собрав все свои пожитки в пятнистый платок на палке как это делают те чуваки в мультиках смог добраться сюда вовремя  
ВД: ты живешь даже слишком близко ты не потный мудак который только что прополз через всю америку но даже при таком раскладе ждать почему то все равно должен я  
ВД: как насчет проанализировать это ты ведьма  
ВД: я думал у тебя есть силы будущего как так вышло что в чертогах разума не было предсказаний на этот счет  
ВД: ну бля роуз  
ВД: где ты черт возьми

 

Вздохнув, он спрятал телефон в карман. Не то чтобы эта небольшая тирада могла как-то изменить ситуацию, но все же.

Сейчас лучшим решением будет просто облокотиться на этот указатель. И выглядет круто.

Ага. Выглядеть круто.

Черт, этот Нью-Йорк такой шумный. И грязный. И совершенно лишен знакомых лиц.

 

"Да пошло оно все, - решил Дейв, доставая телефон обратно. - Я просто быстренько гляну, чем эти ребята там заняты. Один из утренних меморандумов Джейд был абсолютно диким. Может быть это займет время. Пока Роуз не соизволит показать свое извиняющееся лицо."

 

садоВедунья [СВ] открыла меморандум "первый день!!!" на платформе СКАЙНЕТ  


СВ: ну так кто из вас ребята взволнован????????? :D  
канцероГенетик [КГ] ответил на меморандум  
КГ: МЕНЯ СЕЙЧАС ВЫВЕРНЕТ, СПАСИБО.  
СВ: ох нееет D:  
СВ: настолько нервничаешь?  
КГ: НЕТ У МЕНЯ ПРОСТО МОРСКАЯ БОЛЕЗНЬ.  
КГ: ЗНАЕШЬ ЧТО Я ЛЮБЛЮ БОЛЬШЕ ВСЕГО?  
КГ: ПРОВЕСТИ ТРИ ЧАСА В САМОЛЕТЕ, ЧТОБЫ ПОТОМ СЕСТЬ В АВТОБУС.  
КГ: НАЧИНАЛ БЫ ТАК КАЖДЫЙ СВОЙ ДЕНЬ, ЕСЛИ Б МОГ.  
гильотиновыйКалибровщик [ГК] ответила на меморандум  
ГК: Я ДУМ4Ю ЧТО ЭТО З4Б4ВНО!!!  
ГК: 1 ВРОД3 К4К З4Г4ДОЧНО  
ГК: 1 3Щ3 ЭТ4 Т4ЙН4Я ВСТР3ЧА  
ГК: 1 В3РОЯТНОСТЬ ТОГО ЧТО ЭТО ВС3 ПРОСТО Н3К13 М4Х1Н4Ц11 В Р3ЗУЛЬТ4Т3 КОТОРЫХ К4КО1-Н1БУДЬ ЧУД4К УБЬ3Т Н4С 1ЗЛ1ШН3 В1Т33В4ТЫМ СПОСОБОМ  
ГК: >:]  
СВ: да я чувствую тоже самое!!  
СВ: эм...  
СВ: наверное? :о  
СВ: о и кстати можете быть уверенны мой полет был намного больше вашего!  
СВ: я живу в центре тихого океана как никак...  
КГ: ОХ ПРОШУ МЕНЯ ПРОСТИТЬ, МОИ СТРАДАНИЯ НЕДОСТАТОЧНО СИЛЬНЫЕ ПО ТВОИМ СТАНДАРТАМ! НЕ ВОЛНУЙСЯ, В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ, КОГДА Я ЗАХОЧУ ПОЖАЛОВАТЬСЯ Я СПРОШУ У ТЕБЯ РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ.  
КГ: ЕСЛИ У МЕНЯ КОГДА-ЛИБО ЕЩЕ В ЖИЗНИ СЛУЧИТЬСЯ ЧТО-ТО ПЛОХОЕ, Я ПРОСТО ВСПОМНЮ МЕЖДУНАРОДНЫЙ ОБРАЗЕЦ ДОБРОДЕТЕЛИ, ДЖЕЙД ХАРЛИ, КОТОРАЯ УМЕРЛА ЗА НАШИ ГРЕХИ, ПРОСИДЕВ В САМОЛЕТЕ СЛИШКОМ ДОЛГО - НАМНОГО ДОЛЬШЕ ЧЕМ КТО-ЛИБО ИЗ НАС КОГДА-НИБУДЬ СИДЕЛ.  
КГ: ОХ И УЖ Я ТОЧНО ПОЗАБОЧУСЬ О ТОМ, ЧТОБЫ ДЕРЖАТЬ СВОЕ ЧЕРТОВО ПРЕЗРЕННОЕ ПОДДУВАЛО ЗАКРЫТЫМ!!  
СВ: ой да ради бога!!  
ГК: ПОЧ3МУ БЫ Т3Б3 Н3 ПОЙТ1 1 СНОВ4 ПРОБЛ3В4ТЬСЯ ГД3-Н1БУДЬ  
КГ: А ВОТ ВОЗЬМУ И ПОЙДУ!!!  


 

Сразу же после того как Дейв пробежался глазами по всем строчкам, сквозь шум толпы пробился, буквально, до боли знакомый голос, зовущий его по имени. Когда парень поднял голову, Роуз проходила сквозь скопище людей так, будто плыла по течению. Люди расступались перед ней, как вода перед Моисеем. Казалось у девушки была особая магнитная аура отталкивающая все в радиусе своего действия.

\- Дорогой братец, - она остановилась в паре шагов от Страйдера, оглядывая парня сверху вниз оценивающим взглядом. А затем заулыбалась, и ее черные губы вытянулись в тонкую полосу. - Сколько прошло времени с нашей последней встречи? Два года наверное? И каждый раз, ты вроде вырастаешь все выше и выше.

\- Ну да, - ответил Дейв, поднимая с земли рюкзак, стоявший у его ног. - Именно так и работает взросление.

На секунду, каждый из них остановился и завис, обдумывая вариант теплых семейных объятий. Но затем Роуз усмехнулась и прошла мимо, оборачиваясь через плечо: 

\- Ах, вот оно как? Тебе придется как-нибудь рассказать мне об этом поподробнее. Не сейчас конечно - мы и так уже довольно сильно опаздываем, - она оглянулась вокруг и нахмурившись спросила, - Неужели брат не приехал проводить тебя?

\- Вообще-то нет, - парень смущенно поправил очки, стараясь не встретиться с сестрой взглядом, которому не были помехой даже самые темные из стекол. - Он вроде как не знает, что я здесь.

Пауза.

\- Так ты сбежал?  
\- Уф, ну, нет, не буквально.  
\- И что по-твоему он предпримет, когда обнаружит пропажу? Разве он не позвонит в полицию?  
\- Не, спокуха, Роуз, доверься мне, - он вздохнул, и прибавил шагу, чтобы поравняться с ней. - Он ничего не будет предпринимать. Он вроде как знает... Я типо рассказал ему про эту школу магии для девочек волшебниц. У нас был очень серьезный бой по этому поводу и, вроде, он сказал "нет". Но зная его, это был скорее вызов. Его собственный способ сказать "да". Ты ведь понимаешь о чем я?

Роуз уставилась на него так, что у Дейва слова застряли в горле: 

\- Нет, не понимаю. И не думаю, что когда-нибудь захочу. И если ты сейчас попытаешься отмазаться, что это все страйдеровские штучки, то советую оставить это для тех, кто поведётся на это. Я просто хочу узнать одну вещь. Одну вещь, касающуюся здоровья моего брата.

Она одарила его самым тяжелым из своих взглядов, и парень понял, что тот вопрос, который она собирается задать, будет не из приятных:  
\- Что еще за бой? Вы что, взаправду дрались?

Дейв усмехнулся:  
\- Хах, с Бро по-другому и не бывает.

Роуз покачала головой, и парень понял, что она злится. 

\- По крайней мере, я рад, что мы, может быть и не навсегда, но сможем наконец выбраться из этого Техаса.

Ее взгляд изменился, стал мягче:  
\- Если бы я знала, что все сложиться именно так, то ни за чтобы не позволила нас разделить. Возможно, дом в котором меня растили и был полон 'игр разума', но, по крайней мере, эти 'игры' никогда не покидали своих ментальных пределов.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, не все так плохо. Временами излишне нервозатратно, только и всего. К тому же, мне осталось терпеть его всего два года, а затем я уже смогу съехать. И, почти весь этот период времени, я проведу в Дурацкой Академии Доктора Царапки.

\- Ты излишне беспечно к этому всему относишься, - сказала Роуз, прокладывая путь сквозь толпу. Несмотря на то, что они шли по загрязненной аллее, девушке удавалось сохранить свою юбку в абсолютной чистоте. - Я думала, тебя это известие должно радовать несколько больше. Это шанс для тебя отточить свои навыки - ты мне, между прочим, все уши мне об этом прожужжал.

\- Да. Возможно, - Дейв пожал плечами. - Я попридержу свои восторги до прибытия.

-Вот еще один прекрасный пример - больше всего на свете Страйдеры уважают сдержанность. Ни в коем случае не путать с подавлением скрытых эмоций!

Дейв проигнорировал ее едкое замечание:  
\- Я не думаю, что нам вообще что-то может угрожать сейчас. В таком случае, тебя бы точно тут не было. Жуткие боги уж точно бы предупредили тебя, какими-нибудь огненно-кровавыми снами например, или нашептали бы тебе ужасающие пророчества, или что вообще они там делают.

\- Забавно, что ты поднял именно эту тему, - Роуз остановилась, осматривая указатель. - После получения того сообщения, мои видения начали вести себя очень странно: я вижу только какие-то отрывки будущего и то, временами...- она нахмурилась. - Что ж, это все как будто бы покрыто легкой дымкой. Ярко-зеленым маревом. Кислотно-зеленым, если говорить совершенно точно.

\- Зеленым? - Дейв лишь еще раз пожал плечами на ее раздраженный взгляд. Он был не настолько обеспокоен этой информацией, как ей бы этого хотелось. - Да плевать вообще. В любом случае не звучит так уж плохо для меня. На самом деле, звучит как будто жуткие боги уже сами устали от своих темных предсказаний и дали своим тентаклечленам небольшой отпуск. Черт, да я бы смотрел эти изящные, цвета яблочного желе, сны хоть весь день - уже чувствую эти нотки лайма и отчаянья.

Дейв вздохнул и попытался обойти человека, настойчиво пытающегося всучить ему флаер:  
\- Да блин, что мы вообще здесь забыли в такую рань?

\- Уже четыре часа дня.  
\- Вот именно.

 

Остаток пути они прошли в абсолютной тишине, блуждая в лабиринтах города.

Неожиданно, Дейв понял, что идет в одиночестве, а Роуз осталась стоять где-то там. Когда он обернулся, увидел ее стоящей посреди тротуара и высматривающей что-то вокруг.

\- Вот пункт назначения, - сказала она.

\- Вот это? - Дейв осмотрелся вокруг. Они оба сейчас находились в центре неприметного жилого района. Машин не было и в помине, если не считать те, что уже были припаркованы. - Да быть такого не может. Нас надули.

\- Ох, успокойся ты, - Роуз уселась на свой чемодан. - В конце концов, мы с тобой опоздали на полтора часа - Неудивительно, что они поехали искать нас где-нибудь.

\- Херня. Когда уже выпрыгнет ниндзя и заберет наши кошельки? - заворчал он. - Бля! Просто отлично! Я только что понял, что положил меч на самое дно чемодана. Нет ни единого шанса, что я успею достать его прежде чем нас закинут в мешок и увезут.

Тем временем, Роуз уже успела выловить свой телефон, который был в неожиданно милом чехле с осьминогом:  
\- Скретч дал мне номер, по которому можно позвонить, если что-то пойдет не так. Очевидно, настало время им воспользоваться.

\- Постой, так ты общалась с ним?

Девушка отвлеклась от пролистывания контактов и подняла глаза на брата. На губах дрогнула улыбка:  
\- Ты удивлен этим? Я думаю, это было логично - отвечать на его сообщения. Он же обращался конкретно к каждому из нас.

\- Ну, да. Но... Я просто предполагал, что это была просто какая-то рассылка или что-то вроде? Я имею в виду, он же отправил так много сразу...

\- Что ж. Когда я завязала с ним диалог, он ответил мгновенно и достаточно вежливо, - не смотря на улыбку, в ее глазах вспыхнуло отвращение. - Может быть даже слишком вежливо. Мне посчастливилось быть удочеренной, но жутковатого дядюшку я так и не получила. Ты знаешь - это те самые дядюшки, которые подозрительно вежливы с тобой и, наверняка, имеют на тебя виды. Но я думаю, в скором времени, это недоразумение будет исправлено.

-Стоп. Ты только что попыталась сказать, что он к тебе под-

Роуз подняла ладонь, призывая к тишине, и поднесла телефон к уху:  
\- Алло? Да, это Роуз Лалонд. Чтож приятно познакомится, Мистер 'Чертов' Проныра-

Морщась, девушка убрала телефон от уха на расстояние вытянутой руки. Не смотря на то, что он стоял в некотором отдалении от сестры, он слышал голос человека на том конце провода. Судя по всему - мужчины в возрасте:  
\- Да, прошу прощения за задержку. Нет, это было неизбежно. Да, мы абсолютно точно раздражающие сопляки не следящие за временем. Да, да. - Она продолжала слушать, местами согласно мыча и, наконец, повесила трубку.

Дейв ждал объяснения, но такого не последовало:

\- Ну и?  
\- Он уже едет за нами. Он не очень этим обрадован, но все равно едет.  
\- Просто отлично. И когда он за нами приедет?

\- А мне откуда знать? - Роуз достала пряжу и спицы из сумки и стала разматывать наполовину законченный шарф.

\- Из нас двоих только ты можешь видеть будущее, - заметил Дейв - Или ты собираешься сказать мне, что не можешь предсказать появление этого засранца, потому что, блять, все твои видения застряли в странном психоделическом эквиваленте кислого яблочного сока?

Она рассмеялась:  
\- Нет, проблема совсем не в этом. Видишь ли, я не склонна использовать свои силы в ситуациях, где в них нет надобности. Но если тебе так приспичило, то я могу попробовать.

Отложив вязание, она потянудась пальцами к вискам, заставляя Дейва закатить глаза. Теперь он точно мог сказать, что она просто дурачиться:  
\- Я вижу... Наше ожидания... Оно не продлиться очень долго! Говоря на чистоту.. - она резко замолчала. - Он уже здесь.

 

В это самое мгновение, из-за угла показался светло-желтый школьный автобус. Он промчался мимо, а затем послышался ужасный визжащий звук, какой резина обычно издает при резком торможении. Остановившись в соседнем квартале, водителю пришлось делать разворот и подъехать прямо к ним. Дверь тут же с шипением открылась. Прежде чем кто-либо из низ смог что-то сделать, из автобуса выскочил темноволосый парень, споткнулся и его тут же вывернуло в чей-то почтовый ящик.

\- И тебе привет. - сказал Дейв.

\- Ради Иисуса, блять, Христа! - сказал водитель, который был в возрасте настолько, насколько это было услышано по телефону. Он дернул ручной тормоз и вышел. Не обращая на Роуз и Дейва внимания, он подошел к мальчику, прочищавшему свой желудок и похлопал его ладонью по плечу. - Ну-ну, да, вот так, чертов блюющий мальчишка. Я впечатлен, что в тебе еще что-то осталось.

\- Наверно, это за нами? - Дейв обернулся и увидел Роуз, уже заходящую в автобус.

 

Одарив парня сочувствующим взглядом, он последовал за сестрой во внутрь.

\- Дейв! Роуз! - прежде чем они хотя бы выбрать места, их уже зажали в стальные объятья парень и девушка -  
оба с выступающими передними зубами.

\- Вау! Ты выглядишь совсем не так, как я себе представлял! - Джон на секунду отстранился, осматривая Дейва, а затем обнял еще сильнее. - Я думал, что ты шутишь, говоря, что носишь те очки, которые я тебе отправил. Но посмотрите! Вот он ты и вот они! Ха-ха-ха, чувак, ты что их даже в самолете не снимал? Ты выглядишь как придурок - сегодня же супер пасмурно!

\- Прекрати издеваться надо мной - у меня очень чувствительные глаза, - сказал Дейв, пытаясь вернуть себе личное пространство. Вау, а этот пацан явно не впечатлен его аурой крутого парня. Как и ожидалось от Джона Эгберта. - И не менее чувствительная душа.

\- Джон, отпусти его! - Джейд оттащила своего брата подальше. - Привет, Дейв!

\- Привет.

Прямо как на фото, Джейд выглядела так, как будто бы никогда не слышала о существовании расчески, что, наверное, естественно, когда живешь на острове посреди океана. Ее круглые очки и большие яркие глаза, делали ее похожей на сову. Это было бы ужасно только в том случае, если бы Дейв не считал это милым.

Хотя это его уже не так сильно волновало. Новая школа - новые девушки. Магические девушки.

_Просто прекрасно._

Без всякого предупреждения, Джейд телепортировала очки с его лица и они оказались у нее в руках:  
\- Ой! Они красные!

\- Бля, какого черта?! - он попытался вернуть очки на их законное место, но девушка лишь усмехнулась и аккуратно отправила их обратно. - Не круто. Ты вообще слышала про конфиденциальность на своем острове, Харли?

\- Даже не думай начать читать ребятам лекцию про личные тайны, - сказала Роуз, протискиваясь мимо него, выбирая место. - Или мне стоит напомнить тебе ту аферу, которую ты устроил, лишь бы прочитать мой дневник, когда нам было только одиннадцать?

\- Можем мы хоть присесть для начала, прежде чем ты начнешь ворошить свои старые детские обиды?

\- Прости, Дейв, мне правда, стоило спросить прежде чем делать это. Я не думала, что у тебя и правда есть этим проблемы! - Джейд все еще сверлила его своими ярко- зелеными глазами, в разы увеличенными очками.

\- Эй, не говори об этом _так_. Все нормально с моими зрачками. Они просто красные, - Дейв самоуверенно поправил очки. - Я ношу очки больше в ироничных целях, чем по этой причине. И из-за моды. Я большой модник.

\- Знаете, теперь, когда мы наконец-то заговорили об этом, у Роуз тоже очень странный цвет глаз. Они фиолетовые? - Джон откинулся на сиденье а затем развернулся, пытаясь заглянуть девушке в глаза, но Роуз не отрывалась от вязанья. Лишь хмыкнула в знак согласия.

\- Ага. Кто знает. Мы ведь даже не можем спросить наших родителей. Возможно в нас есть какие-нибудь мутанские гены, а мы даже и не догадываемся.

\- Может быть твой отец Дракула! - сказал Джон. Этого было достаточно, для Дейва, чтобы закончить разговор. Выбирая место, он начал рассматривать остальных своих попутчиков.

В отдалении от его с Роуз друзей детства, было еще три пассажира и те, к его разочарованию, не представляли собой ничего особенного: Нервный парень, сидящий почти рядом со входом и выглядывающий в окно, наверное ищя своего блюющего друга; Перекаченный парень в сломанных солнцезащитных очках и с тонким - а нет, ошибка, толстым - слоем пота по всему телу; И наконец, расслабленный чувак с волосами напоминающими облако, который разлегся на задних сидениях. Дейв, после пристального осмотра, пришел к выводу, что парень нюхал клей лет эдак с шести.

Да уж. Дейв решил сесть поближе к выходу и подальше от того потного паренька.

 

Проныра вернулся в автобус. Только теперь Дейв разглядел, что один из его глаз был закрыт телесного цвета повязкой, а под ней узловатый шрам, доходивший прямо до щеки:  
\- Может кто-нибудь пойти и помочь уже пацану?

Мускулистый парень встал со своего места:  
\- Я пойду. Это прекрасная возможность, продемонстрировать использование моей... силы.

\- Мне похуй. Просто поторопитесь там, - Проныра приземлился в свое в свое водительское сидение. - Всем остальным - пристегнуть ремни. Из-за блондинистых недомерков, мне придется гнать на всех парах, если мы хотим попасть в школу во время.

\- Эм, но тут нет таких. Я имею в виду ремней. - сказал взволнованный мальчик.

\- Я тебя, блять, спрашивал?!

 

Как только Проныра завел мотор, мускулистый монстр с разбитыми очками появился в дверном проеме, неся брюнета в руках. Стараясь не потеть больше, чем он уже успел, парень уложил почти безжизненное тело друга на одно из передних сидений, а затем вернулся на свое (слегка влажное из-за пота).

\- Ты там живой? - спросил Дейв - так уж вышло, что парня уложили прямо напротив него. Тот в ответ лишь что-то простонал.

 

Дейв честно пытался понять смысл только что сказанного ему, но тут двери громко захлопнулись, и автобус снова пришел в движение.

\- Ой, и кстати, Дейв-

Черт, Джейд снова что-то говорит. Она приземлилась на соседнее рядом с ним место. Парень мог поклясться, что временами она просто телепортируется, даже не смотря на ее ранние протесты - девушка утверждала, что на такое, пока что, не способна.

\- вот это Таврос. Ты помнишь, адиосТореодор с форума? Он разговаривает с животными! Разве не круто?

Она указывала на того нервного мальчика, на противоположной стороне автобуса. Дейв, как он обычно делал в таких случаях, немного замедлил течение времени, чтобы разглядеть паренька получше: Его темный ирокез был жалок - волосы падали ему прямо в глаза, а зубы, казалось, не совсем ровно сидели в челюсти. Он так же носил кольцо в носу, что делало его пугающе похожим на быка.

После окончания осмотра, Дейв позволил времени вернуться в привычный для всех ритм и сказал:  
\- Таврос. Заметано. Я запомню имя. И сделаю сноску: Не зли его, иначе он натравит на тебя стаю ворон и те съедят твою печень.

Мальчик поморщился:  
\- Ну, вообще-то, я не то чтобы командую ими. Я думаю, это было бы жестоко. Я просто это ээээ... Общаюсь.

Бровь Дейва поползла вверх:  
\- О, я понял. Это очень мило. Прямо как одна из диснеевских принцесс, из тех мультфильмов пятидесятых. Танцы с медведями, пробежки с лошадьми и прочая херня в том же духе.

\- Это тоже совсем не так. Я и правда провожу много времени с животными, но... Понимаешь, нет никаких танцев или пробежек, по причине того, что я не могу танцевать или бегать, это так же включает в себя неспособность ходить или иметь функционирующие ноги. - слишком поздно, Дейв уже заметил сложенное кресло-каталку у сиденья напротив.

\- Упс, - Он снова замедлил время, силясь придумать, как выйти из этой ситуации. - Ставлю на то, что повороты в этой махине даются довольно тяжко. Надеюсь никто из твоих друзей еще не попадал под колеса. Хах.

_Блять._

К счастью, оба они были спасены от нескольких минут неловкого молчания - мальчик напротив принял сидячее положение и стал прожигать их злым взглядом. Его глаза были все еще опухшие и красные - блевание на тротуар дает о себе знать. Еще он носил свитер на два размера больше.

\- Глупый я - думал, если буду игнорировать тебя достаточно долго, то ты заткнешься, - он заговорил таким тоном, что стало понятно - он бы уже давно кричал, если б мог. - Но ты явно решил плюнуть мне в лицо, завязывая самый бессмысленный и откровенно оскорбительный разговор о паралитиках и фильмах Дисней. Приятно познакомиться и пошел-ка ты нахер.

\- Хей, с пробуждением, я Дейв, - сказал Дейв. - Вау, мне кажется, или спящая красавица уже не та?  
\- Ха-ха, очень остроумно. Настолько остроумно, что я прямо сейчас надену свои наушники и отсяду в другой конец автобуса. - он встал, явно собираясь претворить свои слова в жизнь, но, к несчастью, в этот момент Проныра сделал резкий поворот, и парень был отправлен в полет, прямиком к Тавросу на колени.

\- ЧЕРТ, БЛЯТЬ, ЧЕРТ. Ради Бога, покажите мне тех, кто дал вам лицензию, чтобы я мог выпотрошить их.

\- Хей, пацан, к твоему сведенью, я сдал на отлично, - автобус остановился на светофоре, чудом не задев впереди идущие машины. - Не моя вина, что ты не пристегивался.

\- Не волнуйся, я ничего, эм, не почувствовал. - сказал Таврос, аккуратно помогая парню встать на ноги.

\- Каркат, сядь на место! - сказала Джейд раздраженно. - Иначе тебя снова укачает, а это никому не нужно.

Парень еле дополз до своего сиденья, напротив Дейва, уселся, скрестил руки на груди и наигранно зло уставился в окно. Но Дейв не собирался дать ему закончить разговор так просто. Этот пацан был самой интересной вещью случившейся за сегодня, а он догадывался, что никакого фильма на время поездки им не предоставят. К тому же, он явно не был настроен сейчас начинать разговор с кем-либо с задних рядов - ни с Обкуренным МакГи ни со Скользким Человеком. 

\- Подожди, Каркат? Это и правда твое имя? - спросил он.

\- Ха-ха! - рассмеялся Джон с другого конца автобуса. - Бип-бип, мяу!

Дейв проигнорировал это, как он обычно игнорировал все его глупые комментарии:  
\- Чел, _откуда_ ты?

Каркат свирепо на него уставился:  
\- Из Майами, придурок. Если ты не заметил, то это американский автобус.

\- Ух, вообще-то, это, чисто технически, неверно. Я из Бразилии, так что.. - Он тут же весь сжался, как только его тоже одарили свирепым взглядом.

\- Ладно, знаешь что? Я не думал выделять весь американский континент, но вот он я, посмотрите. Выделяю. Весь американский континент. Теперь все себя лучше чувствуют?

\- Слегка, да...

\- Хах, не чел, серьезно. Что за имя такое -Каркат? - Дейв не собирался отступать. Он знал, что с правильно подобранными словами сможет заставить этого чувака взорваться. У него была занятная мимика - его лицо было таким выразительным, и все что оно выражало сейчас, это многообразие оттенков ярости. Наблюдать за ним вживую было сродни полету на американских горках.

\- Эм, очень хорошее? О, и кстати, у меня кое что есть для тебя. - он показал Дейву средний палец.

И тут в его голове как будто бы щелкнул переключатель.

\- О мой Бог, это ты, - произнес парень. Все встало на свои места. - Тот самый, с серым текстом, который постоянно кричит. Чувак. Я совсем не узнал тебя без капса.

Каркат покраснел от злости:  
\- Да пошел ты, у меня клавиша залипла.

\- Не могу понять, как я раньше не догадался. Во вселенной не может быть _двух_ настолько злых чуваков. Я просто не ожидал... - он оглядел Карката с ног до головы, намеренно высоко поднимая брови, чтобы их уж точно было видно над стеклами очков.

\- Что? - Ожидаемо, Каркат заглотил наживку.

\- Ну из-за всех этих криков и ругательств, я представлял себе кого-то и правда устрашающего. В то время, как ты чуть больше йоркширского терьера, и я держу пари, что твой укус передаст мне только половину всех земных смертельно опасных заболеваний.

Каркат выглядел готовым взорваться в любую секунду.

_Может быть, если я..._

\- Знаешь, если бы ты не пах рвотой, я смог бы назвать тебя очаровательным. Достаточно очаровательным, при хорошем освещении. Абсолютно точно забрал бы этого щеночка из мокрой коробки с улицы, отнес домой и, может быть, сводил бы к ветеринару.

Сработало. Каркат вышел из себя.

\- Ты сейчас серьезно, Страйдер!? Ты будешь делать это прямо здесь и прямо сейчас!? Я прямо штаны обоссал, какой ты смешной!! - он встал со своего места, начиная кричать еще громче - видимо резкие повороты его беспокоили уже не так сильно. - Сегодня был самый худший день в моей жизни, и я чувствую себя, мягко говоря, дерьмово, и у меня, возможно обезвоживание - и угадай что!? Тебе и твоим срамным очкам выпала честь, испытать на себе весь мой гнев! Поздра-блять-вляю, надеюсь это именно то, чего ты добивался!

Его крики были настолько громкими, что укуренный парень с задних рядов проснулся и начал непонимающе оглядываться вокруг, как будто бы вообще впервые открыл глаза.

\- Ох, божечки, - сказал Дейв. - Сможешь приостановиться на минутку, пока я схожу за попкорном? Эх ладно, зачем я вообще это сказал - я же могу управлять временем. Сам со всем справлюсь.

\- Заткнись! Заткнись и иди нахер! - все больше распаляясь, Каркат наклонился и тыкнул пальцем в его лицо. - Ты несносный, самодовольный кусок дерьма, у которого социальный комплекс размером с, мать его, Юпитер и, откровенно говоря ИДИ НАХУЙ. ВОТ ПРОСТО. НАХУЙ. Ебал я тебя и все твои принципы, ебал на спине, на кухонном столе, трахал в миссионерской позе, пастушкой и раком. Ебать тебя в каждую дырку, Страйдер, до тех пор пока ты не соизволишь прекратить радовать нас своими тошнотворными высерами!

В этот раз брови Дейва поднялись уже по-настоящему. Все остальные пассажиры (все шесть из них) отложили все то, чем они были заняты до этого и уставились на них двоих. Исключая Роуз, которая все так же мирно продолжала вязать не отрываясь. Ее шарф был уже несколько футов в длину.

\- Что не так, Дейв? Нечего сказать? 'Отжарил' ли я тебя достаточно сильно, чтобы ты сделал нам небольшое одолжение и проглотил свой протухший язык? - Так, ладно. Вот сейчас Дейву стало стыдно за этого парня. Неужели он не знает, когда стоит остановиться? Чтобы хотя бы сохранить собственное достоинство.

Дейв не отрывал взгляда от Роуз. Он был уверен, что та может чувствовать его взгляд, не смотря на очки. Все потому что они близнецы. Возможно. Или потому что это была просто Роуз.

Наконец, она вздохнула и подняла глаза, не отрываясь от своего занятия:  
Что?

Он указал на Карката, дышавшего как после стометрового забега:  
\- Серьезно, Роуз? Тебе нечего сказать? Я всего один раз позвонил нашей мачехе и, случайно, назвал ее знойной - ты до сих пор не даешь мне забыть об этом, но Каркат - да, вот он тут. Каркат. - только что повел себя совершенно по Фрейду и ты типо просто "неа, с ним все ок?

Сохраняя нейтральное выражение, она посмотрела на них двоих, а затем произнесла:  
\- Если тебе так хочется углубиться в эту тему, то делай это сам, Дейв. Сейчас не то место и не то время для меня, чтобы раскрывать латентную гомосексуальную сторону Карката.

\- Кто, блять, сказал, что она латентная? - огрызнулся Каркат.

 

Проныра дернул тормоз, и автобус остановился. Всех их подбросило вперед, особенно Карката, который в это время был на ногах. Он сумел сделать пару пируэтов и одно сальто в воздухе, прежде чем его, как мешок с картошкой, отбросило обратно на сиденье.

\- Черт, - подумал Дейв, забывая обо всем. - Этот парень настоящая катастрофа.

\- Так, а где мы, черт возьми? - заметил Джон, когда все уже пришли в себя и начали осматриваться. Дейв решил не терять времени и поступить точно так же, и понял, с замиранием сердца, что пока они были заняты своими разборками, Проныра припарковал автобус в узком переулке. Это был тупик: впереди не было ничего, кроме заброшенной бильярдной с ржавой вывеской над входом.

\- О нет, - сказала Джейд, еще шире распахивая глаза. Роуз уже встала в позу, держа в руках спицы, в целях самообороны.

\- Видишь, Роуз? А я говорил тебе, - Дейв тоже встал на ноги и присоединился к ней. - Убийство в темном переулке. Похищение в мешках. Наши бедные кошельки. О боже, ненавижу быть правым. Так, нет, о чем это я, вообще-то быть правым - моя любимая вещь на свете.

 

С чувством собственного превосходства, Проныра обернулся на них и рассмеялся:  
\- Ох, черт возьми! Дети! Неужели вы уже успели наложить в штаны? - восемь пар глаз уставились на него выжидающе, и водитель, почувствовав себя неуютно, поспешил покинуть автобус. Дети, в напряженной тишине, наблюдали, как он достал из кармана связку ключей и начал старательно пробовать каждый из них, прежде чем один из них не провернулся до конца, открывая старую скрипящую дверь.

За ней не было ничего, кроме бесконечно яркого зеленого свечения. Кислотно-зеленого.  
Парень с заднего сиденья привстал и заговорил, впервые с тех пор, как Дейв вошел в автобус. Зеленый свет отражался на поверхности его стеклянных глаз:  
\- Зацените братаны. Цвет, как при ядерном взрыве. Кажется, наши штаны совсем скоро будут наполненны разебучими чудесами...

 

Проныра зашел обратно, завел мотор и повез их прямиком в портал.


	3. Chapter 3

Нью-Йорк исчез, и теперь они парили в зеленом вакууме.

\- О Боже, о Боже, - послышался голос Карката с пола, куда он успел упасть, так и не поднявшись. - Вот оно! Вот, как все кончится! Это была хорошая жизнь. Ой, нет, постойте - она такой не была. Но, к счастью, достаточно короткая. Эх, как хорошо было бы найти любовь - не скажу, что удивлен не найдя таковой, у меня бы даже не вышло, а все из-за того, что я никак не могу справиться со своим непрекращающимся-

\- Будь добр - заткнись,- сказал Проныра, тормозя автобус. Зеленая дымка начала рассеиваться, а за ней уже начали формироваться очертания ландшафта. - У меня голова из-за тебя раскалывается!

\- Ох, я так сожалею! - огрызнулся Каркат, садясь на полу и совсем не звуча сожалеюще. - Но у меня есть небольшое предложение - как насчет предупреждать нас, прежде чем вытворять хуйню вроде этой!?

\- Если простое прохождение сквозь портал пугает тебя до дрожи в коленях, то у меня есть плохие новости, пацан - следующие четыре года будут самыми ужасными в твоей жизни. А сейчас - сядь обратно на свое место.

 

Только Каркат сделал это, зеленый свет совсем растворился, и стало ясно, что они едут по пустой извилистой дороге. Ни смога, ни пробок, ни голубей, ни небоскребов. Дейв хоть и вырос в Хьюстоне, но даже он понимал, что это не пригород Нью-Йорка. Все вокруг было заросшим и казалось необитаемым. 

Спонтанно, телефоны всех ребят завибрировали и тут же отключились.

\- Чего? - непонимающе уставилась на свой Джейд, - Ох, а тут есть где-нибудь вайфай?

\- Конечно. Может быть, Скретч и эксцентричный старый пердун, но он отличный хозяин. - ответил Проныра. - Неплохой парень. У него всегда есть парочка этих лакричных шотландских терьеров.

Дейв проверил - вайфай и правда был, и работал удивительно хорошо. Тут же ему пришло уведомление о том, что кое-кто, у кого ужасный ник и имеется склонность подставлять цифры в тех местах, где, по скромному разумению Дейва, подошли бы лучше буквы, уже открыл новый меморандум. 

 

гильотиновыйКалибровщик [ГК] открыла меморандум "НОВОПР1БЫВШ13 ОП4ЗДЫВ4ЮТ" на платформе СКАЙНЕТ  


ГК: Х3Й  
ГК: Р3БЯТ4, ВЫ В3ДЬ Н3 ПРЯЧ3Т3СЬ, Д4?  
ГК: ВСЗ ОСТ4ЛЬНЫ3 УЖ3 ПР13Х4Л1 1 МЫ ПРОСТО СТО1М ЗД3СЬ 1 ЖД3М В4С К4К СТ4ДО ТУПЫХ Б4Р4НОВ  
ГК: Н4Ш 3ВРОП3ЙСК1Й 4ВТОБУС УЖ3 Д4ВНО ПР1БЫЛ  
ГК: ПО-ПР4ВД3 ГОВОРЯ - Н3УД1В1Т3ЛЬНО>:]  
ГК: Я ПРОСТО ХОЧУ ЗН4ТЬ КОГД4 СУМ4ТОШН4Я ФРУКТОВ4Я В3Ч3Р1НК4 Н4ЧН3ТСЯ!!!  
садоВедунья [СВ] ответила на меморандум  
СВ: мы уже в пути! вообще-то мы только что проехали сквозь какие-то странные врата и вроде бы мы больше не в нью йорке  
СВ: и наш водитель сказал что это был портал или типо того :о  
ГК: ТЫ ГОВОР1ШЬ ПРО ТО УЖ4СНО П4ХНУЩ33 М3СТО  
ГК: КОТОР4Я 3Щ3 Н4 ВКУС К4К СМ3СЬ 4БС3НТ4 1 ОГУР3ЧНОГО СОК4?  
ГК: 3СЛ1 Т4К ТО ВЫ УЖ3 БЛ1ЗКО  
СВ: ох божечки!  
СВ: не могу дождаться момента когда увижу всех остальных :)  
ГК: 4 ПОЧ3МУ ВЫ 4М3Р1К4НСК1Е Р3БЯТ4 ВООБЩ3 ОПОЗД4Л  
СВ: хмм ну дейва и роуз не было довольно долго  
виниловыйДемирург [ВД] ответил на меморандум  
ВД: сознаюсь виноват  
ГК: К4К 1 СЛ3ДОВ4ЛО ОЖ1Д4ТЬ ОТ Н4Ш3ГО КРУТОГО П4РНЯ  
ГК: СТ1ЛЬНО ОП4ЗДЫВ43ШЬ  
ВД: не то слово  
ВД: я тут как с обложки космополитана сошел настолько стильный  
СВ: и еще мы очень медленно ехали потому что каркату надо было все время выходить...  
канцероГенетик [КГ] ответил на меморандум  
КГ: КАК НАСЧЕТ ПРОЙТИ ТРИ СИДЕНЬЯ ВПЕРЕД И СКАЗАТЬ МНЕ ЭТО ПРЯМО В ЛИЦО?  
СВ: но это же правда!  


 

О нет. Дейв мог видеть, что Каркат уже вовсю пишет огромную обличительную речь на экране своего кирпича. Это должно было занять какое-то время, ведь он постоянно отвлекался, чтобы исправить опечатки. От возможности лицезреть гневные каркатовы новеллы на своем собственном экране, его отвлекло новое окошко диалога.

гильотиновыйКалибровщик [ГК] начала доставать виниловогоДемирурга [ВД]   
ГК: ПР1В Д3ЙВ   
ВД: прив капитан справедливость   
ГК: ТОЛЬКО Н3 ГОВОР1 ЧТО УЖ3 З4БЫЛ МО3 ИМЯ   
ГК: ПОСЛ3 ВС3ГО ТОГО ЧТО МЫ П3Р3Ж1ЛИ ВМ3СТ3!   
ГК: ЭТО БЫЛО САМО3 УЖ4СНО3 1З ТВО1Х ЗЛОКЛЮЧ3Н1Й   
ГК: ПР3СТУПН1К >:[   
ГК: ( >;] )   
ВД: не чел ты че я точно помню тебя маленькая мисс литспик   
ВД: та что банит всех нубов и сажает преступников за решетку   
ГК: Я Н1КОГД4 Н3 П3Р3СТ4НУ С4Ж4ТЬ ПР3СТУПН1КОВ З4 Р3Ш3ТК1 ТУТ ТЫ ПР4В   
ГК: 1 Н3 ДУМ4Ю ЧТО С3ЙЧ4С ДЛЯ Т3БЯ Н4ЙДУТЬСЯ СВОБОДНЫ3 М3СТ4 В К4М3Р4Х   
ВД: хаха забавно   
ВД: ты это лучше бы сбавила обороты а то преступники закончатся а у тебя кст может начаться переутомление   
ВД: болезнь такая от латинского чертовскиус уставшикум   
ГК: ЭТО Т3Р3З1 М3ЖДУ Д3ЛОМ   
ГК: Н3 ДУМ4Ю ЧТО КОГД4-Л1БО ВООБЩ3 ГОВОР1Л4 3ГО   
ГК: Т4К4Я В4ЖН4Я 1НФОРМ4Ц1Я 1М33Т СВОЙСТВО Т3РЯТЬСЯ ВО ВС3Х ЭТ1Х КУЧ4Х ТВО3ГО СЛОВ3СТНОГО ПОНОС4 >:/   
ВД: намек понят   
ВД: и кст должен ли я произносить все эти единицы и тройки или они как непроизносимые гласные   
ГК: Н3ПРО1ЗНОС1МЫ3 ГЛ4СНЫ3   
ВД: черт я не понимаю как так вышло что за годы на форуме я узнал два-три имя от силы но все вроде как знают мое   
ГК: ВС3 1З-З4 ТВО3ГО ПР1М3Ч4Т3ЛЬНОГО ПОВ3Д3Н1Я   
ГК: НУ И 3Щ3 ПОТОМУ   
ГК: ЧТО ТЫ Д3ЙВ М4ТЬ ТВОЮ СТР4ЙД3Р   
ГК: >;]   
ВД: знаешь что   
ВД: ты абсолютно права   
ГК: Ч3РТ ВОЗЬМ1 Д4   
ГК: О 1 ПОЖ4ЛУЙСТ4 Н3 МОГ БЫ ТЫ ПОТОРОП1ТЬ В4Ш М4Л3НЬК1 Б4Н4НОВЫЙ 4ВТОБУС   
ГК: ЖДУ Н3 ДОЖДУСЬ ВСТР3Т1ТЬСЯ С ТОБОЮ Л1ЧНО   
ГК: 1 З4НЮХ4ТЬ Т3БЯ   
ВД: воу   
ГК: Н3 В ЭТОМ СМЫСЛ3   
ГК: ХОТЯ ВОЗМОЖНО   
ГК: 1 В ЭТОМ ТОЖ3?   
ГК: >;]   
ГК: 3Д1НСТВ3ННОЙ ПР3ГР4ДО1Й ДЛЯ М3НЯ С3ЙЧ4С ЯВЛЯ3ТСЯ ЭКР4Н КОМПЬЮТ3Р4   
ГК: Н4ПР1М3Р ПРЯМО С3ЙЧ4С ТЫ ДЛЯ М3НЯ Н3 БОЛЬШ3 Ч3М Н4Х4ЛНЫЙ З4НОСЧ1ВЫЙ Т3КСТ   
ГК: К4Р4М3ЛЬНО КР4СНЫЙ СТО1Т СК4З4ТЬ   
ГК: НО СОВ3РШ3ННО Н3Ч1Т4Б3ЛЬНЫЙ   
ВД: ты о чем вообще   
ВД: это же просто текст   
ВД: типо слова   
ВД: ты буквально ничего не можешь кроме как прочитать их   
ГК: Д3ЙВ Я СЛ3П4Я И ЭТО БЫЛО ОЧ3НЬ Н3 В3ЖЛ1ВО С ТВО3Й СТОРОНЫ!!   
ВД: прости   
ГК: 1 ЭТО Н3 ТО ЧТО Я 1М3Л4 В В1ДУ   
ГК: НО Н3 ВОЛНУЙСЯ   
ГК: ТЫ УВ1Д1ШЬ   
ГК: СКОРО   
ГК: >;]   
ВД: тебе что песок в глаз попал или ты уже в городке подмигиваний   
ВД: прекрати пока у тебя глаз не отвалился   
ВД: этот придурок никогда не использовался по назначению столько раз   
ГК: К4К13 ПОДМ1Г1В4Н1Я   
ГК: >;]   
ВД: не важно мне наверно показалось   
ГК: СКОРО СВ1Д1МСЯ КРУТОЙ П4Р3НЬ   
ГК: 4 КОГД4 МЫ СВ1Д1МСЯ   
ГК: Я З4РОЮСЬ НОСОМ В ТВОЮ Б3ЛОБРЫСУЮ М4КУШКУ И УЗН4Ю ВС3 ТВО1 ГРЯЗНЫ3 С3КР3Т1К1   
ГК: 1 Н1К4К13 ОЧК1 Т3БЯ УЖ3 Н3 СП4СУТ   
ГК: >;]   
гильотиновыйКалибровщик [ГК] прекратила доставать виниловогоДемирурга [ВД]  


 

Пока Дейв силился понять, как он чувствует себя по поводу этого диалога, групповой чат закрылся, и он так и не увидел речь Карката в защиту своего взбунтовавшегося желудка, а так же о том, что он абсолютно точно не тот, кого надо винить в их опоздании. Все потому, что ему приспичило снова чистить этот самый желудок.

\- Сколько еще раз ты собираешься заставлять меня останавливать автобус? - закричал Проныра, как только Каркат выбежал с прижатой ладонью ко рту, - Боже правый! Если продолжишь в том же духе, мы доберемся туда только через день после вступительной церемонии!

 

Автобус неожиданно дернулся и остановился в самой чаще леса. Вокруг были довольно странные деревья - они были слишком высокие и слишком зеленые.

Спустя пару минут Проныра уже нервно стучал пальцами по рулю. Каркат все не появлялся.

Развернувшись на своем сиденье, Проныра пробежался взглядом по детям, которые старались избегать с ним зрительного контакта, и остановился на Дейве:

\- Дуй за ним.

\- Я? - спросил Дейв, совершенно по-дурацки тыкая в себя пальцем, - С чего бы это?

\- Было похоже, что ты только что подружился с пацанчиком.

\- Так вот на что это было похоже.

\- Там, в лесу, водятся желчемедведи.

\- Что, блять, за ж... чего?

\- Там водится и кое-кто похуже желчемедведей, - Проныра повернулся обратно. - Лучше побыстрее найти его.

 

\- Каркат? - пробираясь сквозь растительность, звал Дейв, - Ты здесь? Каркат? Бип-бип мяу?

К счастью, тот быстро нашелся. Всего лишь надо было идти на звук кашля и запах страданий.

Вскоре, лес отступил, и ему открылся вид на поляну, лежащую рядом с бесцветным озером.

\- Не хочу отрывать тебя от столь увлекательного занятия, но, похоже, ты уже превысил лимит сблевываний на сегодня, - под, не самые приятные, рвотные звуки, Дейв опустился на траву. - Пёс, я видел, как ты изрыгнул целый водопад в тот почтовый ящик. Твой желудок нечто вроде межпространственного кармана, раз в нем осталось еще хоть что-то.

\- Отъебись, - хрипло проговорил Каркат, сидя на коленях и сгорбившись.

Дейв начал думать, как бы поступил его Бро, и решил пока не трогать парня, а дать ему передохнуть, встав и привычно засунув руки в карманы.

Так как он жил в Техасе, дикая природа не была для него в новинку. Хотя для первого раза столько природы может быть было уже слишком. Столько _странной_ природы. Ярко окрашенные рыбы механически наворачивали круги в пруду, а растительность не издавала ни звука - ветра совсем не было. Никогда еще он не бывал в месте на Земле, настолько... спокойном. 

Дейва охватило не совсем беспричинное волнение, но он старался не показать этого.

В отличие от Карката:  
\- Я не могу. Я так больше не могу. Это все так страшно, так ужасно. Почему никто, кроме меня, этого не понимает? Блять, да где мы вообще? Куда они нас везут? Я передумал, это все было ошибкой. Большой ошибкой. Я просто хочу домой.

Несмотря на огромное желание снова посмеяться над парнем за его слабость, Дейв осознал, что тот прав.

\- Уфф, да, - это единственное, что он сумел из себя выдавить. Парень просто почувствовал острую необходимость что-нибудь ему ответить.

Его тут же одарили заслуженно злым взглядом: 

\- Спасибо за твой блистательный вклад в копилку моей нервозности! Я так рад, что мне послали лучшего оратора современности! Теперь я точно уж вернусь обратно!

\- Чел, мне недостаточно платят, чтобы я делал подобную хуйню. Я здесь для того чтобы, не знаю, подержать твои волосы, наверно? Но они слишком короткие для такого, так что... Я здесь просто для красоты.

\- Ой, заткнись, - промямлил Каркат, откидываясь на ствол дерева и смотря на пруд.

Так. Ладно. Раз уж он не желает разделить с ним этот редкий момент спокойствия и тишины, то, значит, настало время сворачивать лавочку.

\- Ну что? Мини нервный срыв закончился? Готов возвращаться в автобус?

Каркат угрюмо оглянулся вокруг, стараясь не встретиться с ним взглядом: 

\- У меня рот на вкус, как жопа.

Приложив титанические усилия, чтобы ненароком не пошутить, Дейв порылся в рюкзаке и достал оттуда, к сожалению, последнюю пачку сока.

Каркат взглянул на бутыль, словно та была повинна в смерти его близкого родственника:

\- Это еще что за хрень?

\- Яблочный сок, - взгляд Карката все еще был подозрительным, так что парень продолжил более настойчиво. - Да возьми ты уже. Там витамины, минералы и прочее. Может быть, если выпьешь его, то сможешь подняться на ноги.

Каркат взял упаковку и тут же со всей силы закинул ее в озеро. Раздался небольшой всплеск.

\- Чел, че за нах? - Дейв с ужасом смотрел, на место, где бутылка только что пошла ко дну, - Ты худший.

Он взглянул на уже вставшего Карката, отряхивающего грязь со своих черных джинс.

\- Пошли обратно, - проворчал он. - У нас все равно нет другого выбора.

 

Два смущающих разговора, один с половиной питстоп для Карката и три психоаналитических сеансов с Роуз спустя, Проныра прервал групповой спор о том, был Дейн Кук злодеем или гением:

\- Эй, вы все! Смотрите внимательно и не обосритесь, - сказав это, он посмотрел на, как казалось, укуренного парня. - Мы на месте.

Над темнеющим горизонтом начали появляться легкие очертания здания. Он все не прекращал увеличиваться в размерах, и это уже был не просто дом, а целый особняк. Раскинувшись на неестественно аккуратном газоне, здание, строение которого было совершенно не свойственно особнякам, было покрыто неоново-зеленой краской, которой обычно красили дома на Хеллоуин. Ну, Дейв так думал.

Он неожиданно осознал, что все это время его рот был открыт нараспашку, и поспешил захлопнуть его, надеясь, что никто не заметил.

\- Так что? - Роуз на своем сиденье обернулась, довольно разглядывая его. Конечно она заметила, - _Сейчас-то_ ты взволнован?

Они проехали каменную ограду, деревянные двери которой были увиты зеленым плющом, единственным источником света на дороге оказались парящие в небе светлячки. Три желтых автобуса уже стояли припаркованными, и большая толпа подростков стояла в стороне, высматривая своих будущих товарищей. 

\- Это, должно быть, наши одноклассники! - сказал Джон и приветливо замахал рукой. Парень с ужасной стрижкой, в 3D очках и ужасным прикусом, показал ему средний палец в ответ.

Как только опоздавшие вышли из автобуса, на них тут же набросились остальные, на некоторых прибывших практически буквально (оказывается, даже у потеющего чувака был, по крайней мере, один друг - девочка в шапке с кошачьими ушами, которая говорила так, будто играет в ролевую. Все время.).

Достаточно насладившись лицезрением всяких компашек и парочек вокруг, Дейв взглянул на хорошо одетую девушку, стоящую в некотором отдалении. Она все никак не могла набраться смелости и подойти к Роуз, чтобы помочь ей с багажом. Но, к сожалению, какой-то придурок в очках с черепаховой оправой (судя по акценту - немец) опередил ее.

\- Не мог не заметить, что у тебя есть прекрасная пара старинных палочек - да, те самые, что лежат поверх твоего чемодана. И правда забавно, что кто-то, настолько же умный и изящный как ты, мог попасться на такое банальное шарлатанство, как, мягко говоря, глупые детские сказки про магию. Вообще-то, если появится такое желание, я смог бы выделить для тебя время и объяснить все нюансы того, как мои силы связанны с наукой и логикой и доказать, что они не имеют никакого отношения к таким ужасным вещам, как везение или удача, в отличие от всей этой твоей хрени, и раз уж мы с тобой, как я вижу, единственные достойные из новичков, как насчет того, чтобы объединиться, оставить этих дебилов и заняться со мной командной работой, м?

\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но это всего лишь вязальные спицы. А что же насчет уединения, то я пожалуй откажусь, - сказала Роуз, вырывая свой чемодан из его рук. - Видишь ли, сомневаюсь, что ты помнишь, но ты уже как-то раз пытался ко мне подкатывать. В марте прошлого года ты предпринимал попытки затащить меня в приватный чат, в котором указывал на схожесть наших цветов в текстах и пытался вычислить нашу совместимость по знаку зодиака.

\- Ох. Тогда, наверно, мне стоит уйти, но я, все же, буду расценивать твой ответ как "возможно"...

Кто-то ударил Дейва тростью по голени, и ему потребовалась вся его выдержка (и немного временных сил), чтобы устоять на ногах. Преступником оказалась девушка с дико оранжевыми волосами и акульими зубами.

\- Так ты наконец-то решил показать свое лицо, крутой парень! Ну, по крайней мере, те его части, которые не скрыты стеклами очков.

Конечно это была Терези. Никто кроме нее не мог носить настолько разноцветные заколки. И никто кроме нее не мог быть настолько слепым.

\- Ну, а то. Не мог же я упустить возможность и не увидеться с самой классной девчонкой. Даже если она не сможет увидеть меня.

Терези захихикала и еще пару раз несильно постучала тростью с драконом-набалдашником по его ноге. 

\- Должна сказать, твое невежество при подборе слов и преднамеренно холодное отношение еще больше раздражают меня, когда мы говорим вот так, в живую. Но... что это? - она по-животному вдохнула воздух, - Неужели, то что я чувствую это... _страх_?

\- Постой. Только не говори мне, что ты одна из тех тошнотиков, которые могут читать эмоции, - он было хотел выйти из зоны действия Терези, но не сделал этого. - Повезло, что я не часто их испытываю. 

\- Нет, конечно нет, - она наклонилась, обнажая свои молочного цвета белки, которые до этого были спрятаны за красными стеклами очков. - Я могу прочесть только то, что у тебя на уме.

Он чувствовал, с самого начала чувствовал, что с приездом сюда кто-то во всю начал рыться в его мозгах. Кто-то, кто с большим энтузиазмом прорывался в ниши давно забытых воспоминаний - те воспоминания, которые не должны были всплывать в его памяти никогда.

Дейв, пользуясь своими силами, отшатнулся на достаточно безопасную дистанцию от Терези. В процессе, он случайно толкнул кошкодевочку. Придя в себя, он осознал, что его руки беспомощно пытаются отыскать меч где-то в пространстве.

\- Не… не делай так больше, - проговорил он потрясенно.

Ухмылка не сходила с лица Терези: 

\- Это было очень интересно.

\- Блять. Предупреждай меня прежде, чем ты- прежде, чем ты будешь-

Девушка посмотрела на него озадаченно:

\- Но я предупреждала... Когда мы последний раз говорили, помнишь? 

_Блять. Точно. Это именно то, что она и сделала._

\- Ладно, забей. Просто не делай этого. Настолько адовая хуйня - жуть. 

\- Хи-хи! Дейв, я правда не могу это контролировать, хотя иногда хотелось бы, - она мечтательно вздохнула, опираясь на трость. - Этот шепот сопровождает меня всю мою жизнь, Дейв. Моя опекунша говорит, что это мое "истинное" зрение - дар, благословение, учитывая, что я больше не могу видеть обычным способом. Но, если бы ты спросил меня, я бы ответила, что это не дар, а проклятье.

Она опустила на него тяжелый взгляд, и Дейв понял, что Терези снова это делает.

\- Головы людей слишком шумные. Очень сложно сосредоточиться. 

\- Ох, ну простите. Между прочим, ты выломала дверь и удобно уселась на диване в шатком дворце моего рассудка, - парень попытался расслабиться и засунул руки в карманы. - Включила нетфликс без спроса, съела весь мой попкорн и даже не поинтересовалась, хочу ли я присоединиться. 

Она фыркнула: 

\- Кто бы говорил! С твоими-то временными силами ты мыслишь быстрее всех остальных людей. И кроме того темного закутка, твой разум идеально чист. Твоя мыслекровать была очень удобной, - подмигивание. - Но, давай, теперь я тебе кое-что расскажу о контроле сознания, Дейв. Видишь там девку? Это Вриска.

Она указывала на девушку с пирсингом в уголках губ и с синими кончиками волос. На данный момент, судя по всему, она терроризировала Тавроса, разбрасывая по земле его карты с покемонами (саму игру она охарактеризовала как "лааааааааажа для тупых младенцев").

\- Сегодня я вижу ее впервые в жизни. Хотя уже в течение нескольких лет переписываемся на форуме. И, еще задолго до этого, она была моим партнером по команде, но… - она закачала головой так, что забавные очки чуть с нее не упали. - Скажем так, она заварила кашу, в результате которой я ослепла, Арадия была на волосок от смерти, вследствие чего и получила свои силы, а Таврос остался без ног.

\- Воу, - проговорил Дейв. - Сомнительные достижения.

\- О да, она настоящая богиня паучьих сучек. Ты наверняка уже успел послушать, как она хвастается своим идеальным контролем над разумом других людей. Поскольку ты позволил мне забраться в свою голову и вынюхать все твои грязные секретики, я расскажу тебе свой…

Она поманила его пальцем, подзывая к себе, а когда он не подошел, сама приблизилась и зашептала:

\- Никому не говори, но… я очень боюсь заговорить с ней. Если бы ее способности работали и через компьютер - просто представь этот уровень силы! На чтобы она тогда была бы способна! И теперь, когда я встретилась с ней лицом к лицу… думаю, она может запросто меня съесть, - в завершение своего признания она облизнула его ухо.

Парень отпрянул:

\- Отвратительно.

\- Такие, как мы, не очень хорошо уживаются, - Терези пошла дальше, тревожно улыбаясь. - Вот почему ты мне нравишься, крутой парень. Несложный мозг. Совсем простой, приятный, пустой и свежий. Прямо как банка с клубничным мороженным, с которой только что сорвали крышку, и маленький мальчик вот-вот воткнет в нее свою ложку.

Дейв вытер слюну со своего уха:

\- Это типо оскорбление, да?

\- Вовсе нет! - Терези придвинулась ближе, хватая его за руку.

_Постойте. Она что снова меня нюхает?_

\- Не хотелось бы прерывать вас - а нет, постойте! Очень бы хотелось! 

Кое-кто, ужасно разъяренный, в не менее ужасном свитере, прервал их разговор.

\- Бля, снова ты.

\- И я рад видеть тебя, Страйдер! Ох, и у меня есть для тебя хорошие новости! Ты повышен с ранга "придурок" до "невыносимый засранец"!

\- До чего, прости?

Большой загадкой оставалось, что же вывело Карката из себя на этот раз, но он явно был в ярости. Его темные брови сошлись на переносице, и губы, поднятые вверх в оскале отвращения, открывали белые зубы. Ко всему прочему, он так громко говорил, что пара-тройка людей уже обернулась, силясь понять, что происходит. 

"О боже, что на этот раз?" - Дейв правда пытался сосредоточиться на его гневной тираде, но направленные в их сторону взгляды очень отвлекали.

\- Знаешь, дикая неуверенность в себе и постоянная потребность занимать все свободное время того, кто его тебе предоставит, не дает тебе никакого права влезать на чужую любовную территорию!

"О нет, - подумал Дейв. - Нет-нет-нет. Ни за что. Не с ним. Не сейчас, никогда."

\- Территорию!? - прошипела Терези.

\- Не хотелось бы тебя разочаровывать, но я и Терези вместе уже довольно давно - намного раньше, чем ты успел засунуть сюда свой заносчивый нос-

\- Каркат, ты позорище-

\- Но даже если ты этого не можешь понять, что вполне объяснимо, судя по тому, что твой IQ не выше чем у консервированной фасоли, то хотя бы постарайся не пускать на нее слюни спустя десяти минут разговора-

Выглядя очень уставшей, Терези прорычала:

\- ЗАТКНИСЬ! Все же смотрят!

И они смотрели. Но Каркат оставался непоколебим. Он не оставлял намерения вырыть себе яму еще глубже, даже несмотря на то, что уже был в дерьме по уши.

\- А сейчас, если позволишь, я нарисую некое подобие плана - я не знаю, нечто вроде расписания или таблицы - набросаю, в какие периоды времени Страйдер и Пайроп могут по-дружески погулять. Не скажу, что мне это сильно нравится-

Терези еще раз рыкнула, вскинула руки вверх, а затем ударила тростью о землю. Казалось, она и правда была расстроена: 

\- Ну все! Ты постоянно делаешь это! Я ухожу!

 

Как и сказала, она ушла, оставив Дейва и Карката неловко стоять в тишине.

\- Ву-ху, почему мне никто не сказал, что по телеку сегодня идет подростковая драма? - прокричала Вриска, в то время как на ее лице расцвела гаденькая ухмылочка. - Попридержите коней, мальчики!

\- Как насчет того, чтобы сосредоточиться на своей личной жизни, Вриска?! - не заставив долго ждать, Каркат начал кричать в ответ. - Вот тебе мой, совершенно бесплатный, совет - в следующий раз, когда влюбишься в парня, попробуй не ломать ему ноги!

 

К сожалению, как только Дейв попытался по-тихому свалить оттуда нахер, началась еще более грандиозная ссора. Это тоже был некий любовный треугольник, только более смертоносный.

\- Пошел нахуй! - закричал Соллукс и из его глаз, в буквальном смысле слова, посыпались искры.

\- Нет, единственный, кто пойдет сегодня на хуй тут, это ты, - Эридан держал руки на весу, позволяя белому огню окутывать его пальцы.

(После того, как его отшила Роуз, он решил испытать свои силы на любовном поприще с кем-нибудь другим. Как Дейв выяснил позже, его выбор пал на приличную и красивую Фефери, которая, по версии недостоверного источника, происходила из какой-то богатой испанской семьи)

\- Мои бедные ушки! - взвизгнула кошкодевочка. Все дети, из чувства самосохранения, столпились в кучу на противоположной стороне двора, как только эти двое сцепились. - Вррррискез, используй свой мозговой контроль и заставь их прекратить!

\- Ты шутишь? Это самая интересная вещь, случившаяся за сегодня! - захихикала та в ответ.

\- Думаете, я смогу остановить их своей ветряной штукой? - спросил Джон, - Хотя нет. Думаю, это плохая идея. Тогда появится огненно-электрический шторм или что-то вроде того.

\- Живо опустись или я применю силу!

\- А ты попробуй опустить меня!

Сияние все нарастало и нарастало, а затем…

\- ДОСТАТОЧНО.

Не терпящим возражений голосом скомандовала невероятно красивая женщина с ужасной усмешкой.

Свет струился из главного входа, очерчивая ее силуэт. Платье имело большой вырез от бедра и дальше, так что всем был хорошо виден кинжал, закрепленный на бедре, который отвлекал всеобщее внимание от невероятно огромной черной шляпы. Как только она заговорила, все замерли.  
Сложно сказать, была ли это ее супер способность или же просто харизма.

\- Божечки-божечки! - за ней стояла маленькая круглая женщина в платке и матером платье. - Это было слегка грубовато! Мы просто не хотим, чтобы наши дорогие абитуриенты сражались!

Драка остановилась. Только сейчас Дейв заметил в окнах любопытные фигуры, которые наваливаясь одна на другую, силясь посмотреть, что происходит.

\- Все вы, быстро возвращайтесь на свои занятия! - прикрикнула на них строгая женщина, и они тут же разбежались, смеясь. - Я и звука не хочу слышать от вас, смутьянов, пока мы не обустроим новобранцев!

Она развернулась, концы ее платья вскинулись в воздух, и ушла внутрь дома.

\- И после этого, она удивляется, что ее прозвали Снеговиком, - прошептал Проныра, облокачиваясь на стенку автобуса.

\- Божечки! Ну, что ж, приятно видеть, что в вас, юные создания, столько энергии! - другая женщина хлопнула в ладоши перед собой и приветливо всем улыбнулась. - Ой! Как же невежливо с моей стороны! Я - Мисс Пэинт, ваша домоправительница. Док Скретч извиняется за то, что не может встретить вас лично, но я надеюсь на ваше понимание - он прекрасный директор, а это значит, что он очень занятой! Так что сегодня мне выпала честь сопроводить и показать вам все прелести нашего училища! Чувствуйте себя как дома!

Им, полтора часа спустя, показали четыре крыла, бальный зал, бильярдную, гостиную, актовый зал, атриум и три разных сада с розами. Дейв, выросший в квартире, где никогда не было больше пяти комнат, знал, что забудет название и нахождение каждой комнаты, как только экскурсия закончится.

\- Что ж! Вот и все, наверное! Ох, да, эта лестница ведет наверх - прямо в кабинет директора! - щебетала Мисс Пэинт. - Догадываюсь, что это и так понятно, но все же скажу - не стоит беспокоить мастера Скретча очень уж часто! Хотя я не могу представить ни одной ситуации, в которой он мог вам понадобиться.

Скользнув взглядом по двери, Дейв заметил притаившуюся фигуру, скрытую в тени одной из лестничных пролетов. Парень - а это был именно он - держал руки в карманах и имел копну белых волос.  
Кто бы это не был, Мисс Пэинт, казалось, не заметила его: 

\- А сейчас самое время для вас осмотреться, потому что это место любит иногда пошалить! Все наши студенты очень дружелюбны, так что не думаю, что у вас возникнут проблемы с адаптацией! Правда, сегодня мы решили закрыть их в комнатах, чтобы не смущать вас уж очень сильно.

Взволновано, Дейв подошел к Роуз, рассматривающей в фойе примитивный плакат с Солнечной системой, и взял ее за руку:

\- Роуз, _смотри._

\- Я смотрю. Есть ли что-то конкретное, на что мне надо смотреть?

Конечно же, как только она обернулась, фигура исчезла.

\- Чувак. Там точно был чувак. Прямо под этими лестницами.

\- Вот как? - Роуз казалась совсем незаинтересованной. - И?

\- Но Мисс Пэинт сказала, что все старшие заперты сейчас в своих комнатах.

\- Дейв, должна ли я тебе напомнить, что это школа для "Особенно Одаренных Подростков"? Было бы странно, если бы ни один ученик не смог справиться с закрытой дверью.

\- Все так, но... - Дейв зажмурился, пытаясь воссоздать в своей голове тот образ. - Роуз, прошу, поверь мне. Он вроде как... Выглядел _в точности_ как я.

С этого момента Роуз стала более заинтересованным слушателем, но было уже слишком поздно: Мисс Пэинт начала зачитывать, кто с кем и в какой комнате будет жить.

\- Девочки занимают Северное крыло, а мальчики - Восточное. Забирайте свои вещички из автобусов и раскладывайтесь! Арадия Мегидо, ты будешь жить с Роуз Лалонд. Надеюсь, вы подружитесь! Джейд Харли и Фефери Пейшес, вы будете жить вместе, так что постарайтесь найти контакт! Канайя Марьям и Вриска Серкет, нет, что вы, милые леди, не стоит драться-

Наконец, Дейву в пару достался Джон, и они оба закинули вещи в комнату сразу же после получения ключей. Их проинформировали, что ужин будет ровно в восемь.

Эгберт, распаковав парочку своих ужасных фигурок, плакатов и слишком большой книги для розыгрышей, упал лицом в кровать, Дейв же остался стоять у окна, рассматривать ночное небо. Да уж, он не собирался раскладываться, по крайней мере, до завтра. Он просто пока не был готов доставать все свои ироничные селфи и банки с дохлятиной.

Как только начался ужин, оба поспешили вниз, но опоздали, так как пару раз успели потеряться, но когда же они все-таки добрались, их встретил своим убранством обеденный зал (даже под потолком, кажется, висела люстра). 

_Черт, оказывается этот парень не шутил, когда называл себя превосходным хозяином._

Дейв впервые в жизни ел настолько хорошую еду. В остальном все было относительно спокойно: Мисс Пэинт всех заверила, что старшие уже поели раньше, чтобы сейчас им всем было где развернуться. Кроме, наверное, того момента, когда Непета вошла в залу с листьями в волосах, таща за собой оленя, которого, судя по всему, она умертвила самостоятельно.  
(- Могучая Воительница Непета использовала свои животные инстинкты, чтобы сокрррррратить популяции в здешних лесах, в двух милях отсюда! Сегодня муры будем есть как коррроли!)

Естественно, это вывело Тавроса из себя. Не помогло даже то, что Фефери решила оживить животное после этого. 

\- Конечно, он вернется из мира мертвых в мир живых, но кровавая рана на шее никуда не денется. Душа, возможно, и вернется в тело, и он снова будет скакать весело по округе как прежде, но он уже никогда не станет живым, - мягко проинформировала она, гладя создание рукой с розовыми ногтями. Ее тут же окутала темная аура.

\- Ох, это очень милое предложение, Фефери, но я тут подумала и решила, что не стоит плакать над разлитым молоком-

\- Оййй, да ладно тебе! Это будет ВЕСЕЛО! 

\- Это самый сумасшедший ужин на моей памяти, - сказал Дейв. Он и Роуз сидели в за одним столом, в отдалении от всей той шумихи с оленем. - Праздником было, когда Бро преподносил мне задницу смаппета на подносе.

И снова Роуз не слушала. Проследив за ее взглядом, он сразу понял почему.

\- Господи, блять, боже. Иди и поговори уже с ней.

Модная девочка сидела рядом с Каркатом, слушая его разглагольствования о несовместимости итальянской кухни и терпения. Судя по тому, как она вытирала кетчуп с его подбородка, она не собиралась его прерывать, хотя и очень хотела. Закончив свое занятие, она сложила свои подрагивающие руки на стол. 

Девочка подняла глаза и заметила направленные на нее взгляды.

Роуз тут же вернула свое внимание подносу, разрывая зрительный контакт:

\- Проблема не в том, заговорю ли я с ней или нет, и она заговорит или не заговорит со мной. Мы находимся с ней в одинаковых условиях, и с этой точки зрения это все уже дело принципа.

Дейв закатил глаза:

\- Прекрати делать вид, что ты не вела против нее онлайн-войну с продуманной стратегией флирта на протяжении двух лет. 

\- Так и было. Мы поговорим друг с другом, когда придет время. Ведь есть вещи которые занимают время. Я прощаю тебе это невежество, и, если ты еще не заметил, скажу - мы с ней в самом разгаре нашего социального танца с тех пор, как я вошла в автобус. Один делает шаг вперед, другой делает шаг назад, - она аккуратно сложила нож и вилку на поднос. - Саботаж с моей стороны, в данном случае, просто неуместен. Это все умышленная серия ходов, думаю, она очень элегантный шахматный мастер

\- Ты точно уверенна, что это не говорит твоя паранойя? Выглядит так, будто она просто боится тебя прерывать.

Роуз выглядела оскорбленной:

\- Кто здесь психоаналитик? Разве ты, Дейв? - она тут же одернула себя, - Нет, конечно, не ты, ведь ты абсолютно не прав. Я даже могу допустить мысль о том, что я ошибаюсь, и это все просто игра моего воображения, и на самом деле Канайя вовсе не вовлечена в мою игру, но опять же... О чем я говорила? Для танго всегда нужно два партнера.

\- Роуз. Ты - моя сестра. Я честное слово не хочу слушать о твоих танцевальных свиданиях.

Оставаясь невозмутимой, Роуз издала смешок:

\- Ты всегда говорил, что я очень непослушная.

\- Не хотелось бы мне прерывать вашу теплую семейную беседу, затрагивающую тему авифаунистического воспроизводства, но я хотела бы спросить, если за вашим столом найдется для меня место.

Они оба посмотрели вверх. Канайя теперь стояла рядом с их столом, держа свой ужин, с выражением на лице, которое было чуть менее элегантно, чем шелковый платок, непринужденно наброшенный на ее узкое плечо. Она говорила с приятным британским акцентом.

Канайя продолжила, встревоженная их общим молчанием:

 

\- Не то чтобы свободных мест совсем не было, ведь зал большой, а нас не так уж много. Просто ваша компания симпатизирует мне больше всех остальных.

Роуз кивнула головой в сторону Карката, который стучал кулаком по столу, подчеркивая важные моменты своей речи, и был готов вот-вот опрокинуть чью-то тарелку с супом: 

\- Не будет ли твой сосед скучать?

\- Я так не думаю - он сейчас слишком занят, объяснением Соллуксу из-за каких своих лидерских качеств его должны назначить старостой. Я пыталась донести ему, что, по моим сведениям, тут нет такой должности, но он просто не стал слушать.

Роуз улыбнулась: 

\- Да, Канайя. Конечно ты можешь сесть с нами. Это преступление, что ты вообще подумала, что тебе необходимо спрашивать.

Канайя заговорила снова:

\- Честно говоря, я все утро не могла набраться храбрости и подойти к тебе.

\- Оу? - Роуз наклонила голову, игнорируя ухмылку Дейва.

\- Да. Я уверена, что прозвучу глупо, но я всегда была поклонницей твоего творчества. Следила за самой длинной твоей работой, с первой главы. - она позволила себе неловко улыбнуться, показывая неестественно острые клыки. - Вот, даже сейчас мне очень тяжело говорить с тобой.

\- Вы общались на Скайнете в течение двух лет, - снова напомнил Дейв.

\- Ну, да. Почему-то это не казалось очень уж реальным, когда мы все были просто строчками разноцветного текста, - согласилась Канайя. - И, прости мне мою наглость, но... Ты просто настолько пугающе изящна.

Роуз выглядела взволнованно и, возможно, польщено:

\- Ты читала " _Гордость Просвещенных_ "? Ты об этом никогда раньше не упоминала.

Дейв поднял свой поднос с едой: 

\- Знаете, что? Вы двое, продолжайте наслаждаться фанфиками про волшебников. Я вдруг вспомнил, что должен пойти в место - в любое место, только бы там не обсуждали фанфики про волшебников.

Дейв видел, сидя вместе с Джоном и Джейд, что девушки сошлись очень быстро. По каким-то причинам, Роуз даже извлекла на свет свою копию _Гримуара о Зоологически Сомнительном._

Его ужин проходил слишком взбалмошно, из-за Джейд, которая показывая свои силы Эквиусу и Непете, телепортировав соль по всему столу. И было даже весело, пока Эквиус не решил показать свою собственную силу, и не опрокинул стол. Как результат, ужин был окончен.

После этого Терези и Вриска решили сыграть в техаскую игру "држи иго", которая включала в себя манипуляции и вопиющий обман, в девчачьей комнате. Однако их быстро разогнал Бандит, вежливо, но не слишком, попросивший их разойтись до того, как сломаются чьи-либо ноги.

\- Подушка - лучшая подружка, дети! - заверила Мисс Пэинт. - Отдыхайте, завтра вам рано вставать.  
Дейв сел, скрестив ноги, на незаселенный матрас - его лицо было подсвечено экраном ноутбука. Уловив устойчивый и сильный сигнал, устройство подключилось к сети "ПРЕВОСХОДНЫЙ-ХОЗЯИН". На соседней кровати уже спал Джон, не сняв одежду.

***

 

Дейв вздохнул, закрывая ноутбук. Это было бесполезно. Мальчишеское крыло было слишком тихим для него. Не было ни единого звука, кроме тяжелого дыхания Джона.

Скинув ноутбук на кровать, он обулся, потянулся и сконцентрировался. Дыхание Джона постепенно начало замедляться, пока совсем не прекратилось. Дейв взглянул на его наручные часы, просто чтобы убедиться. Не двигались.

Он вышел из комнаты, прошел прямо мимо Двойки - глупого, маленького человека, который, по-идее, должен был следить за порядком ночью в крыле мальчиков. Но он дремал на рабочем месте. Дейв мог бы уйти тайком, даже не используя свои силы. Да уж.

Стараясь не издавать ни звука, он вылез через окно первого этажа. Он пока еще не разобрался, как полностью останавливать время - парень мог только чутка его замедлить - поэтому пока не стал рисковать и производить какой-либо шум. Почему-то его подсознание не покидал страх, что куда бы он не пошел, Док Скретч мог видеть его везде. Скорее всего, это был осадок от нерешенной загадки белого текста.

Он позволил времени вернуться в нормальное состояние, когда отошел на достаточное расстояние от здания, и решил устроить ночную прогулку по лесу. Хотя время и текло на правильной скорости, лес оставался неестественно тихим. Две розовые луны плоскими дисками висели в небе. 

Дейв замер, услышав всхлип, и быстро спрятался за ближайшее дерево, надеясь, что сможет узнать причину звуков.

Каркат Вантас сидел в своих мешковатых пижамных штанах на пне и плакал навзрыд.

Прежде чем парень успел разглядеть все внимательнее, послышался визг, от звука которого Дейв чуть не умер. Только благодаря ниндзя-воспитанию он не проронил ни звука, хотя руки уже были в стойке, держа рукоятку несуществующего меча. Он полностью расслабился, поняв, что источником звука была отвратительно выглядевшая летучая мышь.

Каркат заметил это в любом случае, и оторвав ладони от лица, стоял нахмурившись. Слезы все еще скатывались вниз по его лицу.

\- Блять. Кто здесь?

Ведомый некой указкой, он начал двигаться прямо по направлению к Дейву.

_Черт. Черт. Черт._

Дейв, пользуясь своими способностями, сбежал оттуда на супер скорости, уже не заботясь о тишине. Все, что Каркат увидел, были взлетевшие в воздух листья.

Сердце Дейва нещадно билось в груди, пока он не услышал скрипящие шаги на лестнице и дверь соседней комнаты тихо не закрылась.


	4. Chapter 4

Осознание, что после вчерашнего он смог-таки заснуть, пришло к Дейву после того, как приглушенные крики из коридора разбудили его. На часах еще и восьми не было:

\- Слушай сюда, хуесос, в Европе нет ни одной страны, где было бы принято разгуливать до душа абсолютно голышом!

\- Сол, как от простого русского человека, я и не ожидал от тебя понимание таких культурных нюансов, как-

\- Россия - это Европа!

\- Только частично.

\- И не называй меня 'Солом'.

Мисс Пэинт тихонько постучала в дверь:

\- Проснитесь и пойте, мальчики! Завтрак начнется уже через полчаса, - пауза. - И если вы захотите принять душ, пожалуйста, хотя бы в коридоре, накиньте полотенце!

Джон на соседней кровати начал ворочаться, а затем привстал и начал шарить рукой в поисках очков. Простонав что-то в подушку, Дейв с головой укрылся одеялом и снова начал засыпать:

\- Пошло оно все. Я жил без завтрака шестнадцать лет. Смогу прожить еще один день.

Во второй раз его разбудил Эгберт, прибежавший из столовой в этих своих шортиках и в таком хорошем настроении, в котором запрещено быть кому-либо с утра. Ранее солнце уже неприветливо светило в окно.

Неожиданно, неестественный порыв ветра снес его одеяло, оставив Дейва только в майке и боксерах:

\- Дейв, ленивая твоя задница, вставай! Нам надо быть в бальном зале уже через десять минут.

\- Я не сплю, - соврал Дейв, поднимая себя в вертикальное положение. - Обойдусь без торнадо Эгберта.

Джон хрюкнул:

\- Классная прическа.

\- Спасибо, - парень попробовал пригладить гнездо на голове. - Как один великий поэт однажды сказал: "Соси, Эгберт".

\- Ты столько всего пропустил! Например, Соллукс взорвал тостер.

\- Я все равно не был голоден, - сказал Дейв, засовывая себя во вчерашние джинсы. Не то чтобы он совсем не менял одежду - просто никто все равно не заметит. - Так, напомни, а почему мы должны идти в бальный зал?

\- По словам мисс Пэинт, мы сегодня будем знакомиться с учителями, - сознался Джон.

\- Прекрасно. Знакомство. Люблю это, - Дейв умолк на полуслове, завязывая шнурки. - Хотелось бы мне еще помнить, где находится бальный зал.

Они оба опоздали минут на десять, и все остальные уже были на месте, когда парни распахнули входные двери.

Предчувствуя осуждающие взгляды заждавшихся учеников, Дейв замедлил время и затесался внутрь толпы. Никто не заметил, что его тут раньше не было, возможно, кроме девочки кошки. Она явно была очень удивлена.

Джон пробормотал 'предатель' с противоположной стороны помещения, пристыженно стоя в дверном проеме.

\- Эгберт, как приятно, что вы решили почтить нас всех своим присутствием, - холодно сказала Снеговик, покачивая в тонких пальцах мундштук.

\- Ох, Джон, заходи-заходи! Не волнуйся, ты не сильно опоздал, мы как раз только хотели начать, - заверила его мисс Пэинт, а затем вернула свое внимание толпе учеников:

\- Оки-доки! Что ж, вот и настало время мне представить персонал, - она улыбнулась, но затем попыталась придать лицу серьезное, официальное выражение, что было довольно сложно с ее круглым материнским лицом. - Начнем. Здесь, у Дока Скретча, вы будете посещать два вида занятий: Первые - это обычные уроки, с которыми вы уже наверняка встречались в ваших прошлых школах. Но как бы то ни было, с завтрашнего дня вам предоставиться возможность испробовать новый, удивительнейший способ образования!

Мисс Пэинт хлопнула в ладоши и развернулась.

Со стороны окна строго стояли преподаватели, которые встретили заинтересованные взгляды детей с разным количеством дружелюбия.

Всего двенадцать фигур - взрослые, разного возраста.

\- Многих из наших работников так же можно назвать магами или 'Сверхъестественно Одаренными Личностями'. Вы будете распределены по классам в зависимости от ваших способностей, а один из учителей станет вашим тренером и будет обучать до конца года! - она опять улыбнулась и начала перечислять.

Пока домоправительница рассказывала, Дейв, изучая лица учителей, наклонился к Джейд и зашептал ей на ухо:

\- Не знаю, может быть что-то не так со мной, но не кажется ли тебе это собрание очень уж… скучным? Я ожидал, что 'Сверхъестественно Одаренные' ребята будут ходить в этих отвязных робах и остроконечных шляпах, как педики, про которых пишет Роуз.

\- Не знаю, Дейв, - зашептала та в ответ, улыбаясь во весь рот от восторга. - Что насчет того, с _крыльями_? И красными волосами? И _рогами_??? Он выглядит довольно круто!

\- Да, но что насчет той дамочки рядом с ним? Она выглядит как чья-то обычная знойная бабуля.

\- Шшшшшш! - она оживилась. - Ты это слышал? Эту _знойную бабулю_ зовут Долороза, и она мой руководитель!

Дейв хотел что-то сказать, скорее всего что-то о использовании термина 'знойная бабуля', но тут произнесли его имя:

\- И, наконец, Дейв Страйдер! Твоим учителем будет Служанка.

\- Кто-кто? - парень взглянул туда, куда указывала Мисс Пэинт, и увидел тощую молодую женщину, одетую в чонсам и смотрящую на него в ответ пугающе серьезно. Те ее локоны волос, которые не были собраны в пучок, спускались аж до середины бедра.

Как только он взглянул на нее, она с прищуром его разглядывала, и понял, что она занималась этим с тех пор, как он перенесся в толпу.

\- Не пойдешь с ней знакомиться? - спросила Роуз, появляясь за его спиной в своей излюбленной манере, которая уж точно никак не пугает Дейва. - Я знаю, что ты не слушал, но мисс Пэин попросила нас воспользоваться возможностью и узнать наших новых учителей по-лучше.

\- Она выглядит пугающе. Тебе разве не кажется, что она выглядит пугающе? Как какой-нибудь пугающий демон смерти, - сказал Дейв, который пытался скрыть свою нервозность по этому поводу и у которого это не получалось. - Я думаю, она с легкостью может быть пятым всадником апокалипсиса.

Дети начали расходиться к своим предписанным преподавателям и, кажется, абсолютно все были взволнованны по этому поводу. Особенно Вриска, преподавательницей которой стала женщина, одетая как пират, и Джон, которого распределили к красноволосому парню с огромными крыльями.

\- Как по мне, выглядит она безобидно, - Роуз снова заговорила. - Не то чтобы я тебя не понимала - моего собственного учителя зовут 'Великий Высшекровка', который, по-идее, специализируется на видениях и пророчествах. Но боязнь неизвестности тебе никак не поможет. Разве мы сюда не учиться приехали? - она похлопала Дейва по плечу. - Я схожу, представлюсь. Советую тебе поступить так же со своим 'Пугающим Демоном Смерти'.

И она ушла.

_Понятно._ Дейв попытался успокоиться, а затем подошел. Все остальные наставники пошли к своим ученикам на встречу, так чтобы встретиться на половине пути, но Служанка решительно оставалась в исходном положении, сидя в позе лотоса на карнизе бального окна. Кажется, даже если бы сейчас началось землетрясение, она бы так там и сидела.

\- Хей, - как только парень встал перед ней, учительница подняла на него глаза. Красные губы скривились в отвращении.

Он покривил лицом, когда она ничего не сказала ему в ответ. Может быть, стоит попробовать еще раз?

\- Так. Эээ. Я делаю временную штуку, вы тоже делаете временную штуку. Все верно?

Она промычала в знак согласия и отвернулась. Дейв подождал еще пару секунд.

-… И это все что вы мне скажете?

Кажется, непрекращающиеся попытки завязать разговор ее раздражали, так что она снова посмотрела на парня и подняла брови.

\- Окей. Ладно. Все нормально. Говорят, что коммуникация - это ключ к пониманию, но знаете что? Нахрен это. Сегодня двадцать первый век, нам больше не нужны ключи. У нас же есть все эти, типо, электронные карты для всяких таких штук. Никому в этой зоне фаст фуда и бесконтактных платежей не нужны разговоры. Я прям чувствую это.

Служанка вопросительно наклонила голову. Кажется, она ни слова не поняла из его речи.

_Ох, блять, спасибо, Скретч._

\- Ну, что ж, приятно было поболтать с вами. Хотел бы сказать, что мне уже надо идти, но не думаю, что вам есть до этого дело.

Несмотря на то, что все остальные, кажется, наслаждались разговорами со своими учителями, Дейв отсалютовал своей и решил дать ей небольшой перерыв. Как он и думал, ее это не сильно задело. Она отвернулась обратно и стала смотреть в окно.

\- Дейв! - в этот раз уже Джейд появилась из ниоткуда, решив его хорошенько напугать. Как бы то ни было, она находилась в прекрасном расположении духа. - Как тебе твоя наставница?

\- Не могу сказать, что мне удалось узнать о ней так уж много. Она, вроде бы, совсем не говорит по-английски. Ну или я ей просто сильно не понравился.

\- Оу, нет! - сказала Джейд, прикладывая к щекам руки. - Думаю, тебе стоит дождаться совместного урока с ней. Может быть, она человек не слова, а, ну ты знаешь, - она заговорщически подмигнула. - человек ДЕЙСТВИЯ!

\- Будем на это надеяться.

\- Долороза, между прочим, очень милая! - продолжала Джейд. - Она школьная медсестра, а также обладатель сильного телекинеза. Возможно, с ее помощью я наконец-то смогу понять, как телепортировать не только всякие вещи, но и людей! О, и кстати, Канайя учиться вместе со мной! Ну, ты помнишь, девочка, которая запала на Роуз?

\- Ага, - Дейв осматривал помещение. Прямо под масляной картиной (крутые декорации, Скретч), Канайя была вовлечена в беседу с элегантной взрослой женщиной.

Пользуясь возможностью осмотреть всю комнату, Дейв не мог не заметить огромную толпу из учителей и учеников в дальнем конце зала. Он зашептал:

\- Воу, Джейд. Зацени.

К несчастью, Каркат тоже стоял в толпе внимательных слушателей лекции, которую читал мужчина за сорок. Его густые кудри были, наверное, когда-то такие же темные как и у Карката, но со временем они покрылись сединой. Он активно жестикулировал во время своей проповеди. Каркат смотрел на него с благоговеньем.

\- Думаю, мисс Пэинт назвала его Неклейменным, - подсказала Джейд. - Это все так странно. Интересно, всех ли их так зовут? Это все секретные кодовые имена? Не вижу в этом смысла.

Но Дейва интересовало кое-что другое:

\- Нас всех поставили в пару к учителям с такими же способностями, как и у нас, так? Поэтому нас и собрали сегодня здесь, да? - он скосил взгляд на хорошо сложенного мужчину, ища подвоха, - Как думаешь, в чем его сила?

Джейд присоединилась к рассматриванию странной парочки, и что-то в ее голове вдруг щелкнуло:

\- О! Ты так пытаешься разузнать об особенностях Карката?

\- Ага, - он посмотрел на девушку. - Ты ведь тоже про них ничего не знаешь?

\- Так точно! Он отказался мне рассказывать.

\- Как ты тогда вообще добавила его в чат? У него точно есть способности?

Джейд задумалась:

\- Хмм. Знаешь, кажется, это Гамзии сказал мне, что я обязана добавить его в Скайнет.

\- Гамзии?

Джейд кивнула головой в сторону парня под кайфом с по-клоунски разукрашенным лицом.

\- Ну конечно. У кого еще могло бы быть такое имечко, - он понаблюдал за тем, как парень пялится в стену пару секунд, а после спросил. - Так стоп. _Он-то_ что тогда делает?

\- По-правде говоря, я не уверена в точном определении его способностей! Думаю, что-то связанное со снами? - Джейд задумалась. - Он появился в одном из моих и сказал, что является предвестником будущего…

\- Прекрасно. Еще один смотритель в кристальные шары. Как будто Роуз не было достаточно.

Фактически, этих двоих направили к одному и тому же учителю - ужасному и пугающему звероподобному мужчине с безумными красными глазами и огромной копной не расчесанных волос. Это, скорее всего, и есть 'Великий Высшекровка'. После всех этих ее разглагольствований Роуз сама была, мягко говоря, недовольна своим учителем.

\- Неа, не совсем. Я не думаю, что у него те же силы, что и у Роуз. Видишь ли, как я поняла… он может видеть сотни, если не тысячи возможных исходов, которые развиваются вне зависимости от нас, но от наших возможных решений, - она содрогнулась. - Ну или, по крайней мере, это то, что я думаю, он пытался сказать. Он слишком… религиозен, чтобы с ним разговаривать. Хотя, даже не знаю, к _какой_ религии он себя относит. Что-то связанное с радостными мессиями?

\- Хах, - Дейв посмотрел на Гамзии. - Звучит, как что-то, с чем очень трудно жить. Понятно, почему он доводит себя до такого состояния.

\- Наверно, так и есть. Но если говорить о Каркате, то у меня никаких идей. Гамзии просто сказал, что я должна добавить его, и я добавила, - Джейд вдруг оживилась. - Эй, может нам стоит просто пойти туда и спросить?

\- Ты шутишь? Или хочешь получить диссертацию на двадцать страниц на тему "Почему Конфиденциальность - Это Супер Важно, А Мои Способности - Это Не Твое Блядское Дело, Страйдер"?

\- Я и не собиралась спрашивать Карката, дурачок, - Джейд схватила его руку. - Но мы можем попытаться спросить другого парня из его класса! Вообще-то, - она остановилась. - Ох, это странно. Кто этот парень? Разве он вчера был на ужине?

Джейд была права. Другой ученик Неклейменного имел такие же космы, как и Каркат и носил ярко-красную водолазку. Оказалось, что он и его товарищ также были охвачены пылкой, но однобокой дискуссией.

Подойдя немного поближе, они поняли причину спора:

\- …так что видишь, Каркат, как бы мне не хотелось упрекать тебя за твой жаргон, но тебе стоит отказаться от термина "внутренний голос", так как это может задеть людей с шумовой травмой, шумом в ушах или просто с больными барабанными перепонками. Я понимаю и признаю, что, возможно, в твоих домашних условиях не было проблем с шумом, но сознательное игнорирование проблем окружающих можно назвать эгоизмом. Если ты хочешь, а я уверен, что ты хочешь, я могу продолжить свой рассказ на эту тему, в котором я буду делать паузы и комментировать отдельные части-

\- Эй! - прервала парня на полуслове Джейд. Это ему не сильно понравилось. Хотя, с другой стороны, Каркат, кажется, чувствовал совершенно противоположное. Выглядел так, будто бы настал его День Рождения. Он тут же ретировался к Канайе.

Парень этого даже не заметил:

\- Прости, Каркат, кажется, я нужен еще кое-кому. Оставлю тебя в надежных руках нашего куратора, пока не выясню, что этим двоим от меня нужно, - он скрестил руки в ожидании.

\- Уф, мы просто хотели представиться, так как мы, вроде, еще не знакомы, - Джейд продолжила после небольшой паузы. - Меня зовут Джейд, а это - Дейв.

Парень посмотрел на них:

\- Ох, понятно. Канкри и я вами очарован. Как бы то ни было, это объяснимо, что вы не узнали меня, потому что я, между прочим, старшеклассник. Технически, меня здесь и быть не должно, поскольку эта распределительная сессия предназначена только для новичков, но я подумал, что будет лучше для всех сторон, если я смогу узнать о своих протеже заранее и взять их под свое крыло.

Дейв и Джейд снова молчали.

"Черт, - подумал Дейв. - Бедный Каркат."

Канкри доброжелательно кивнул:

\- Вижу, что вы озадачены. Оно и понятно. Давайте я расскажу о тонкой образовательной системе, позволяющей мне завербовать Карката в свои ученики, пока я сам учусь у Неклейменного, что размещает Карката в положение суб-студента-

\- Нет, с этим все нормально, - быстро сказала Джейд. - Говоря на чистоту, нам просто было интересно в чем ваша сила.

Канкри снова посмотрел на них, но теперь уже он поднял брови:

\- Ох, теперь я прекрасно понимаю, что вы здесь делаете. Мой молодой компаньон уже поведал мне - к слову, с помощью беспричинно грубых выражений - что по личным причинам, которые я ссылаю на простую нерешительность, он не хочет делать природу своих способностей публичным достоянием, а вы пытаетесь обойти его тонко выстроенные социальные блокады, просто спрашивая меня о моих собственных способностях?

\- Э-э, - Джейд явно была смущена. - Ну, когда ты так говоришь…

\- Несомненно, это путь труса - собирать информацию таким способом, хоть я и одобряю ваше рвение. Вполне вероятно, что Каркату не удастся скрывать свои способности вечно, но сейчас я уважаю его желания и поэтому отказываюсь отвечать на ваши вопросы о природе наших общих способностей. Одна из вещей, которую вы, в свое время, здесь выучите состоит в том, что конфиденциальность имеет первостепенное значение, хоть этого и трудно достичь в таком маленьком и сплоченном месте, как наша академия. У меня есть собственная теория насчет этого, которая заключается-

Он был слишком увлечен своим монологом, чтобы заметить, что оба слушателя уже сбежали.

\- Ух, вау, - прошептала Джейд, когда они были уже вне пределов его слышимости.

\- Блять, - согласился Дейв. - У него… большой словарный запас. Немного другой чем у Карката.

Громкий хлопок оборвал все разговоры. Снеговик появилась, привлекая всеобщее внимание к своей персоне:

\- Ну вот и все, дети. С завтрашнего дня у вас будут проходить тренировки способностей, вместе с новыми учителями. С нетерпением жду этого. От вас требуется только загрузить приложение с расписанием на ваши мобильные. Там будет не только это, но и карта кампуса. Так что я уверена, вы сможете добраться до места назначения вовремя, - она холодно смотрела на Джона, говоря это. - А если же и это вам не поможет, то не бойтесь поймать старшеклассников в коридоре и спросить их обо всем, что вас интересует. В общей сложности, вас тут только тридцать два человека, так что уверена, к концу года вы все уже будете тесно знакомы.

\- Мы как одна большая семья! - вмешалась в ее монолог Мисс Пеинт.

\- Я не считаю обязательным напоминать вам о том, что обычным урокам вы все еще обязаны уделять столько же внимания, сколько вы будете уделять более интересным, - теперь Снеговик смотрела на них всех по очереди. - только то, что вы можете поднять банку силой мысли, еще не значит, что в ваших головах вообще что-то есть. В нашем заведении оценки ниже троек не приемлемы. Вы ведь не хотите расстроить директора?

Где-то в школе зазвенел звонок. Заместитель одела шляпу обратно на голову:

\- Он человек понимающий, но у всего есть предел.

Если верить новому 'Скретчевому' приложению, следующим уроком у Дейва была биология. Он начал сильно жалеть о когда-то данном Эгберту обещании, что если они когда-нибудь попадут в совместный научный класс, то они будут партнерами по лабораторной.

\- Он наполовину магический бык! Разве это не здорово? Это значит, что он может использовать эти крылья для полета! Но поскольку у фее-быков анатомия немного другая, то они вряд ли смогут поднять его с земли, так что они, наверное, служат ему дельтапланом! И несмотря на то, что его основной прерогативой является полет, он к тому же может общаться с животными, потому что он и сам частично животное-

\- Это все очень занимательно, Джон, но если я еще хоть слово услышу о твоей великой гомоэротической любви к мужчине среднего возраста, мне придется симулировать обмороки, чтобы меня отправили к медсестре.

Дейв убрал свою ручку после того, как нарисовал на рукавах его девственно чистого халата члены.

В любом случае, судя по расписанию, с ними сейчас должна была заниматься 'Ученица', которая, судя по всему, опаздывала.

Джон надул щеки:

\- Он не моя гомоэротическая любовь! И как ты не понимаешь всю потрясность того, что он наполовину волшебный бык? Ты даже не знал о существовании фее-быков, пока я тебе не рассказал!

Дейв откинулся на спинку стула:

\- Ну так что. Его мать трахалась с одним из них или отец?

Джон выглядел испуганным:

\- Я… Что? - он уткнулся взглядом в свои ладони. - Я даже не думал об этом…

Раздался испуганный крик. Все развернулись к дальнему окну, чтобы увидеть молодую женщину восточной внешности, сидящую на корточках на подоконнике. Она улыбалась, демонстрируя всем свои острые кривые зубы:

\- Добрый день, класс! - она спрыгнула на пол. За спиной виднелся мешок во многом превосходящий ее саму, так что ей пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы протиснуть его через окно. Из мешка струилась таинственная фиолетовая жидкость.

Она оставалась таинственной ровно до того момента, пока женщина не раскрыла мешок прямо перед первыми рядами. Всеобщему обозрению предстало животное, которое Дейв мог бы охарактеризовать, как морского козла.

\- Добро пожаловать на урок Биологии! - сказала Ученица. - Первый, кто найдет у него желудок, получит пять!

Спустя десять минут лаборатория номер два была похожа на скотобойню.

Удивительно, но первой попробовать свои силы на операционном столе решилась Канайя, которая воспользовалась бензопилой (Пурррекрасно! Скальпель ни за что бы не пррроушол бы сквозь его кожу! Мурне, с моими супер-длинными когтями, и то еле-еле удалось это пуррровернуть!) и беспощадно распилила тушу. И хоть в последствии она оказалась забрызгана фиолетовой жижей, ее прическа все еще держала укладку.

Наблюдая за этой операцией, Роуз улыбнулась, поднимая брови:

\- Что ж, очко в ее пользу.

\- Гадость, - прошептал Дейв. Ему было плевать на мертвые штуки, но и в трупах рыться он не любил, даже несмотря на коллекцию этих самых мертвых вещей в банках у него в комнате, так что он просто стоял в стороне, какой бы легкой эта пятерка ни была. Его очкастый партнер тихо вышел из кабинета, так и не вернувшись.

Роуз оглянулась на него, а затем зашептала:

\- Прости, Дейв, но я и обычно-то не могу тебя серьезно воспринимать, не говоря уже о том, когда ты выглядишь вот так.

Дейв на это только закатил глаза. После недолгого спора с Ученицей ему пришлось надеть защитные пластмассовые очки поверх его собственных солнцезащитных. Он притворялся, что его не волнует такой глупый вид.

Фефери, в специальных перчатках, уже помогала Канайе вытаскивать метры кишечника из брюха, когда входная дверь хлопнула.

\- Простите, я опоздал. Меня отловил в коридоре этот парень со словесным поносом, снова-

Каркат резко остановился и издал звук, будто ему резко дали поддых. Он замер, во все глаза смотря на Канайю и ее покрытую кровью пилу. С его лица начали медленно сходить все краски.

\- Ах, Каррркат! Неприятно слышать, что тебя задержал Канкри, но ты просто надевай халат и очки и- ох- о божечки! - пролепетала Ученица, как только Каркат без сознания рухнул на пол. - Кот тебя дери! Почему всегда есть кто-то, кто не выдерживает? О, и не мог бы кто-нибудь побыть котиком и отнести его в больничное крыло?

\- Я пойду, - вызвалась Канайа, кладя бензопилу на стол.

Ученица оглядела ее с ног до головы:

\- Да, все в порядке, милая, но, пожалуйста, для начала помой руки!

\- Без проблем. Я использую свои способности, чтобы донести его. Но, в целях гигиены, я так же помою руки.

\- Интересно, - пробормотала себе под нос Роуз, следя за Канаей, которая перенесла бесчувственное тело Карката сквозь дверь, попутно снимая грязный халат.

\- Хватит облизываться, Лалонд. - порекомендовал ей Дейв.

На другом конце класса Фефери радостно вскрикнула, когда ей удалось достать что-то мокрое размером с терьера.

\- Заслуженная пять, мисс Пейшес!

Дейв закрыл лицо руками, отодвигая защитные очки на кончик носа:

\- Ради Иисуса, мать его, Христа. И как после такого я вообще смогу есть, спрашивается.

Как оказалось - никак не сможет.

-… и ты видел, какой беспощадной она была? Я почему-то думала, что она очень брезгливая, но то, как она орудует пилой достойно восхищения. А еще в прошлом году она хотела стать швеей. Ты знал об этом, Дейв? Она подрабатывала в попечительском доме, чтобы обеспечить остальных детей одеждой. Вообще-то, как вчера выяснилось за ужином, она понятия не имеет, кто ее родители - в точности как и мы.

Дейв бесстрастно препарировал картофелину в своей тарелке. Обеденный зал был забит, и каждый считал своим долгом создать как можно больше шуму, в то время как солнце нещадно светило сквозь окна, не делая ситуацию комфортней:

\- Роуз, можешь ты уже прекратить про нее рассказывать? Твое " _ой, Марьям то, ой Марьям это_ ", - парень передразнил ее. - достало меня еще утром. Напомни, почему я продолжаю с тобой тут сидеть до сих пор.

Роуз, на том конце стола, нахмурилась:

\- Потому что у тебя нет других вариантов, забыл? Два твоих единственных в этом мире друга предпочитают более, чем твоя, благоприятные компании. По сути, сидеть здесь с тобой - это всего лишь акт благотворительности с моей стороны.

Она была права. Джейд любезничала с другой группой людей, а Джон хоть и сидел с ним по началу, но был тут же украден Вриской. Она появилась перед ними из ниоткуда и, уперев руки в свои узкие бедра, сказала: "Эй, Джон! Не хочешь помочь мне и Миинне с супер-секретной миссией? Я слышала, что твоя ветряная штука просто улет!" - и все, что Джон смог сказать, было: "Потому что я летаю с ее помощью" - его увели тут же, как он начал совершенно по-глупому смеяться.

\- Похуй, - пробормотал Дейв. - Не моя вина, что Харлиберты такие жизнерадостные сволочи, которым необходимо дружить со всем, что движется. Предатели.

Чтобы выразить все свое недовольство им, Роуз откинула вилку:

\- В чем причина твоего плохого настроения? Ты волнуешься насчет Карката?

\- Что? - Дейв был обескуражен. - С чего бы этому быть причиной?

\- Ты смотришь на него весь обед.

Парень, все еще бледный после посещения медсестры, сидел во главе соседнего с ними стола в большой компании людей, не прекращая разглагольствовать, что было абсолютно невозможно в его состоянии. Он не мог знать наверняка, так как ничего не слышал из-за общего шума, но даже если и так, все равно был в этом уверен.

Терези тоже была там. Несмотря на свою вчерашнюю размолвку, эти двое очень хорошо сейчас общались.

Дейв не мог рассказать Роуз, почему Каркат занимал его мысли весь день, потому что причиной было то, что он подсмотрел вчера ночью. Сейчас парень вроде бы уже пришел в норму, но Дейв все равно не мог избавиться от образа одинокого мальчика в лесу.

_Почему он плакал?_

\- Несмотря ни на что, он, кажется, постоянно окружен людьми, - заметила Роуз, вырывая Дейва из кокона мыслей. Они оба смотрели, как Каркат выхватил чью-то салфетку и начал рисовать на ней диаграмму, очевидно, доказывая какую-то свою точку зрения, в то время как Соллукс отчаянно пытался это предотвратить.

\- Не понимаю, что тебя так удивляет, - проворчал Дейв. - У чувака чудный голос. Вечность бы слушал.

Что бы Дейв про него не говорил, он знал, что парень этого не заслуживает. Он сам испортил первое впечатление о себе, спровоцировав его. И сейчас он, наверное, считает Дейва своим главным врагом или что-то вроде того: все их совместные уроки Каркат бросал на Дейва ненавязчивые взгляды, но более навязчивые средние пальцы.

Неожиданно, внимание Дейва перешло от Карката к до боли знакомой блондинистой голове в другой стороне помещения:

\- _Роуз,_ \- он зашептал. - Смотри! Это снова он!

\- Он? - она повернула голову, в этот раз во время.

\- Чувак, которого я видел вчера под лестницей.

Он сидел рядом с Эквиусом и другими ребятами. Сейчас, присмотревшись, Дейв смог заметить пару различий между собой и своим двойником: волосы того парня были длиннее, уложены в "колючую" прическу, но вот все остальное…

Кем бы незнакомец не был, он заметил направленный на себя взгляд и начал пялиться на Дейва в ответ. Сложно было сказать из-за его анимешных очков, но он, казалось, был так же озадачен.

Роуз прикрыла глаза. Активность, начавшаяся в ее мозгах, была почти физически слышимой.

Когда она наконец-то заговорила, звучало, как будто какие-то из ее догадок подтвердились:

\- Теперь я понимаю, о чем ты. Он и правда выглядит пугающе знакомо. Хм…

\- Чего?

Она не ответила на вопрос, внимательно осматривая комнату и лицо каждого ученика.

\- Кого ты ищешь? Канайю?

\- Нет, не Канайю.

\- Кто-то сказал мое имя?

\- Ох, бля, черт, - Дейв схватился за сердце. Канайя, ошеломленная, стояла рядом с ним, держа тарелку с хлопьями: - Скажи, ты каждый раз вот так неожиданно появляешься, когда кто-нибудь произносит трижды 'Версаче' перед зеркалом в ванной, или это просто я такой удачливый?

\- Что?

\- Здравствуй, Канайя, - сказала Роуз, подпирая рукой подбородок. - Чудесная зачистка.

-… Что?

\- Ух, я хотела сказать, что ты хорошо почистилась. Ни следа от той крови.

Дейв закатил глаза.

\- О да, Долороза бы меня внутрь не пустила, пока на мне оставалось хотя бы пятнышко. Оказывается, морские козлы переносят в своей крови много паразитов.

\- Она кажется милой. Долороза, я говорила про Долорозу.

\- Так точно. Она ведет себя как мамочка, в большинстве своем. Это очень приятно, учитывая, что у меня никогда не было матери. К тому же, у нас схожие способности… ну, ты знаешь - манипуляции материей.

Роуз склонила голову, ее улыбка стала еще шире:

\- Увлекательно. Телекинез. Я бы никогда не догадалась об этом. Итак, можно ли сказать, что ты увлекаешься материальными объектами?

С ужасом Дейв отметил, что Канайя покраснела, как только уселась рядом с ними.

\- Черт возьми, нет! Она теперь всегда нас будет сопровождать? Потому что если так, то мне придется найти партнера для этих двойных свиданий.

\- Игнорируй Дейва, - предложила ей Роуз, как будто бы и так не делала это б _о_ льшую часть времени. - Он просто прикрывает своей пассивной агрессией беспокойство за Карката.

\- _Роуз!_ -

\- Каркат? - Канайя задумчиво пригладила свою шелковую юбку. - Ему уже лучше. Он заверил меня, что больше не собирается отключаться, но я все равно заставила съесть его шоколад, чтобы поднять уровень сахара в крови, прежде чем он успел куда-либо сбежать от меня.

Дейв вздохнул:

\- Как кто-то, такой же спокойный как ты, может тусить с ним?

После минуты размышлений Канайя дала, совершенно неуместно, серьезный ответ:

\- Несмотря на его ужасное поведение, он остается очень искренним человеком. Он иногда может гиперболизировать свои эмоции, но он хотя бы их не скрывает. Это очень обаятельно.

\- Классно, что _хоть кто-то_ видит в нем еще и хорошее, - движение около входной двери захватило все внимание Дейва. - Ах, дамы, прошу меня простить. Должен спешить.

\- Ты куда? У нас урок только через час с половиной.

\- Решил побыть сегодня Шерлоком Холмсом. Вы двое - наслаждайтесь своим обеденным свиданием. Снюхаемся, - он помахал им рукой, затормозил время и пулей полетел к двери.

\- Эквиус! Йоу, Эквиус! Это ведь твое имя, так?

Мускулистый парень развернулся на половине пути. Он был удивлен появлением Дейва. _Черт, а он быстро ходит. Наверняка все из-за этих мышц._

-… Что я могу для тебя сделать?

Дейв остановился:

\- Приятель. Хей. Че как.

Эквиус все еще глядел на него с подозрением. Его челюсти были настолько плотно сжаты, что удивительно, как зубы еще оставались целыми.

\- Чем обязан такой внезапной встрече?

Дейв глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул:

\- Окей. Смотри, я заметил, что ты сейчас сидел рядом с очень интересным челом. У него были анимешные очки. Я просто хотел узнать, как его зовут.

\- О, это был Дирк. Страйдер, кажется.

Дейв замер как вкопанный:

\- Страйдер?

\- Да. Не могу сказать, что знаю его хорошо. Как-то раз он остановил меня, чтобы полюбоваться на мои мускулы. И я, смущенный, разрешил ему потрогать только левый бицепс. Он сказал, что ему нравятся… какое там слово-то было? _Руки-базуки_ , - потовыделение парня заметно увеличилось. - Ты тоже этого хочешь? Хочешь новых ощущений? Я этого не одобряю, но. если… если ты мне прикажешь…

\- Нет, спасибо. Я угх… Мне есть чем заняться. Спасибо, что помог. Или… нет. Покеда.

\- Постой! - позвал его Эквиус. - Я был слишком настойчивым?

Но Дейва уже и след простыл.

\- Нонсенс.

Остаток дня пролетел незаметно. Лекция Неклейменного о том, что надо быть терпимее к другим, заняла весь урок социологии. Гамзии пролил на себя раствор серной кислоты во время химии, но ни его, ни их накаченного химика это не волновало. После уроков Дейв прогулялся по округе, но не нашел никаких следов цивилизации на мили вокруг. Только лес - слева, странное серое море - справа. Вечером, в гостиной, спор о Николасе Кейдже разразился настолько сильно, что Бандиту пришлось разнимать учеников.

Прежде чем Дейв что-либо понял, он уже был в одной комнате с Джоном, который рассказывал о " _суперсекретной миссии_ ", которая оказалась простой вылазкой в комнату Эридана, чтобы украсть его " _лажовые научные палочки_ "

\- В любом случае, я под конец почти _блеванул_. А все из-за того, что мы забыли, кто является его соседом - Эквиус. И хоть его самого там не было, были эти его ужасные роботы. Помнишь, как он постоянно слал их фотки в групповой чат?

\- Как можно забыть, - Дейв откинул голову назад, открыл рот и попытался закинуть туда немного попкорна, но у него ничего не вышло. - Арадия была в ужасе от того, что он буквально сделал их с ее образа без разрешения. Но она бы все равно это не одобрила. Знаешь, когда я думаю об этом сейчас, мне кажется это было очень по-сталкерски.

\- Он _определенно_ целует их, когда никто не видит, - сказал Джон серьезно. - Я всегда думал, что это все ложь, что он может делать роботов на самом деле, но, черт возьми, это уже не шутки. Короче говоря, он вдруг включился и надрал нам всем задницы, даже Вриске, - произнес Джон глубокомысленно. - Робот ни перед чем не остановится.

\- Конечно нет, сэр, - Дейв отвернулся и начал листать Игробратанию, даже не вчитываясь ни в одну статью. Стоило бы растянуть удовольствие, так как во круге пока никаких лавок с журналами не наблюдалось. Или каких-либо других магазинов. Или домов. Или людей.

\- Хей, Джон, - он сел на кровати. - Не думаешь, что это все как-то. Странно?

\- Хм? - Джон залипал в телефоне. - Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Я имею в виду всю эту хрень. Это все… Оно тебе не кажется, ну, я не знаю, подозрительным чутка?

Джон рассмеялся:

\- Ох уж эти ваши зловещие знаки и теории заговора! Ты звучишь совсем как Роуз!

\- Чувак, это самое ужасное, что ты когда-либо мне говорил.

\- Но серьезно! Я думаю, это _правда_ странно, что мы в итоге сейчас все наконец-то вместе, к тому же, в таком странном месте. Но это всего лишь второй день! Уверен, мы все привыкнем.

\- Я не знаю, чел, - Дейв лег обратно на кровать, раздумывая. Со своего места он мог видеть, как Джон переписывается с паучьейХваткой. - Ну, для начала, где мы _блять_ вообще. Здесь только мы, две луны и одна ебнутая планета размером с Юпитер летает где-то там над нами, а никому и дела нет! Я пытался спросить мисс Пэинт об этом, но она продолжает увиливать от ответа. Она предложила спросить Скретча лично, но я не видел его задницу весь день.

\- Успокойся, Дейв, чувак управляет целой магической школой! Он просто чересчур эксцентричный. Или занятой. Или все сразу! - сказал Джон. Несмотря на то, что друг был повёрнут к нему спиной, Дейв почувствовал, как тот закатывает глаза.

\- Но- типо, да ладно тебе, чувак, не говори, что тебе даже чуть-чуть это все не кажется-

Распахнувшаяся не вовремя дверь не дала ему закончить:

\- Эй, задроты! Прекращайте, что бы вы не делали, так как вечеринка уже здесь!

\- Вриска! - Джон оторвался от своего гаджета и прищурился из-за света. - Вау. Я, конечно, помню, что ты обещала заскочить скоро, но я не думал, что _так_ скоро.

\- Победители не сидят на месте, Джон! Это одна из многих вещей, которые тебе еще предстоит выучить! - она оскалилась, входя в комнату. - Но ты счастливчик, ведь у тебя есть я!

\- Уже почти полночь, - посчитал нужным упомянуть Дейв. Он быстро надел очки обратно, когда Вриска вошла в их комнату. - Разве у вас уже не комендантский час?

Вриска закатила глаза:

\- _Да ладно?!_ Ты вообще в курсе, что у нашего крыла смотрителем является Двойка?! Даже слепого Тавроса будет обойти сложнее, чем этого дурака! - она постучала кулаком по голове. - И вы что, забыли? Я умею контролировать чужие мозги. Я просто убедила его в том, что ему позарез нужно взять перерыв на полчаса. Поверьте мне, он был больше чем рад.

\- Хей, Дейв, - из дверного проема послышался голос Терези. Никто ее не замечал, пока она не подала голос, но она стояла здесь с самого начала, облокотившись на свою трость, с улыбкой во весь рот.

\- О. Хей.

\- Как бы там ни было, Джон! Разу уж с утра у нас все пошло не по плану, я решила пораскинуть своими охренеееееееенными мозгами и подумала, что еще веселого мы можем сделать - хорошие новости - у меня появилась идея, намного лучше, чем издевательство над Эриданом. Хотя не то чтобы мы теперь совсем не будем этого делать - ему это надо, для профилактики, - она устремилась к окну и распахнула его, глядя через двор на противоположное здание. - Новый, лучший план! Вон то окно ведет в кабинет директора, и я просто _обязана_ попасть туда! Все, что тебе нужно будет сделать, Джон, так это доставить нас на балкон. А уж с тем, чтобы взломать замок и при этом выглядеть красиво, я справлюсь сама.

Джон покачал головой:

\- Это и правда звучит весело, но, уф, сейчас уже немного поздно, ты так не думаешь, Вриска? Может быть, лучше завтра?

Судя по тому, как ощетинилась Вриска, это был неправильный ответ. Она обернулась, поднимая повязку, закрывающую ее левый глаз, и представляя на всеобщее обозрение глаз с восемью зрачками.

Лицо Джона тут же приобрело безвольное выражение.

\- Вриска! - резко окликнула Терези. Вриска тряхнула головой, а затем стала прожигать взглядом пол. Лицо Джона пришло в норму, только стало более задумчивым:

\- Что только что… - он посмотрел по сторонам.

\- Со всеми этими ' _но_ ', ' _уф_ ' и ' _уже немного поздно, Вриска_ ', ты начинаешь звучать в точности как Таврос, Джон, - сказала она упавшим голосом, закрывая обратно свой глаз повязкой. - Сейчас _всего лишь_ полночь. Нам шестнадцать! Жизнь состоит не только из пирогов или плюх, или отеческого неодобрения. Это намного больше!

\- Хм, - Джон поднял взгляд вверх, закусывая губу. - Я думаю, ты в чем-то права! В любом случае это все неважно. Ладно, плевать, делаем это, - он встал на ноги. - Что ж, увидимся позже, Дейв! Ты хорошая жена, но не стоит сидеть допоздна, ожидая моего возвращения.

\- Даже и не мечтай о таком, сладенький.

\- Постой, Вриска, - сказал Джон после того, как они оба сели на подоконник и уже были готовы спрыгнуть. - Я только что понял. Я не настолько хорошо еще контролирую свой ветер, чтобы перенести _двух_ человек!

\- Ох, ну вы только посмотрите на это! - она откинула волосы за плечо и улыбнулась. - Видимо, кому-то придется взять меня на руки.

За соседней стеной Каркат уже был полностью готов к уютному вечеру, который должен был затмить все плохое, что произошло за день: один болтливый старшеклассник, один длинный смущающий разговор о чувствах с Терези и один обморок. В целом не день, а дерьмо. Зато Соллукс, который состязался с Эриданом в Мортал Комбате, кажется, не собирался возвращаться до утра. Так что комната была полностью в его распоряжении.

Как оказалось, даже единственной радости в его жизни не дано было случиться.

\- Ох, это еще что за нахрен такое? - прорычал парень. Сквозь перегородку слышалась ритмичная музыка. Мелодия, к сожалению, оказалась совершенно не мелодичной - скучный бит, писк синтезатора, все записи как будто были поцарапаны.

Он надел наушники и включил громкость на полную, но он все еще мог слышать звуки во время диалога героев.

_Чёрт возьми, это хуйня мешает мне наслаждаться самой эмоциональной сценой во всем этом блядском фильме!_

Стук в дверь.

\- Страйдер, если ты не откроешь, клянусь, я-

Дейв открыл дверь, выпуская музыку в коридор и делая ее еще громче, а Карката еще злее:

\- Приветушки-соседушки.

\- В зад свое 'приветушки' засунь, понял?! Что за шум ты производишь в час, мать его, ночи?!

Пауза.

\- Четкие биты.

\- Ох, правда? Потому что для меня это звучит, как высер какого-то бесталанного мудака! - огрызнулся Каркат. - Или подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что во всём виноваты мои дурацкие уши, не способные распознать в тебе нового Моцарта? Как жаль, что мы этого никогда не узнаем, потому что в настоящий момент мои слуховые полости истекают кровью из-за твоей сраной музыки на двести децибел!

\- Почему все вокруг такие критики, - безэмоционально проворчал Дейв.

Биты ритмично стучали на заднем плане. Только сейчас заметив, что Дейв надевает все тоже самое что и с утра (вчерашние джинсы, дурацкая футболка с изображением пластинки, сникерсы и солнечнозащитные очки), Каркат осознал, что вышел в коридор в пижамных штанах и толстовке с крабом.

Теперь он уже чувствовал себя идиотом. Но, как и всегда, от этого он стал только раздраженнее:

\- Черт возьми, ты можешь уже выключить это? У меня есть чем заняться, но из-за тебя я своих собственных мыслей не слышу!

\- О, и что это за важные дела, которыми надо заниматься в час ночи? - спросил Дейв, облокачиваясь на дверной косяк и поднимая вверх свои светлые брови. - …Постой. Подожди. Ты что, дрочил?

\- Что?

Слишком поздно. Дейв использовал свои силы, чтобы обойти его и подойти к приоткрытой двери комнаты Карката.

\- Эй, а ну живо свалил оттуда!

Дейв смотрел, уже открыв дверь нараспашку, и улыбка появилась на его лице. Как же Каркат его ненавидел.

\- Это твое важное занятие? Смотреть ромкомы, обложившись горой подушек?

Он продолжал пялиться в его комнату. То, что Каркат быстрым шагом подошел к нему и со всей силы захлопнул дверь, не сильно его расстроило.

\- Чувак. "Сделано в Монтанне" даже не хороший ромком.

\- Давай. Вперед, Страйдер. Смейся надо мной, - прорычал Каркат. - Я отвратительно сентиментален, мои интересы делают меня менее мужественным - как будто бы кто-либо может отрицать, что Райан Файнс прекрасен - вперед! Меня не волнует, что ты скажешь, ведь я уже слышал все это раньше! Если просмотр ромкома во вторник - это единственное, что привносит радость в мою жизнь, то тебе придеться смириться с тем, что я не собираюсь отказывать себе в этом отдыхе, особенно, когда я оказываюсь в незнакомом пугающем месте, этот факт не изменит даже то, что моим соседом оказался какой-то высерок, возомнивший себя репером, который считает, что его музыка нечто больше чем мучительная посредственность.

\- Ты смотришь ромкомы, потому что хочешь домой? - сказал Дейв, удивительно быстро теряя суть вышесказанного, - Чел, это так мило.

Громкие звуки привлекли всеобщее внимание. Противоположная дверь открылась, и оттуда высунулся растрепанный Таврос с гнездом на голове вместо прически:

\- Уф, ребята, а это не может подождать до утра?..

\- Простите нас, доктор Дулиттл, - сказал Дейв, опираясь на каркатову дверь, как будто бы это не он только что затронул очень интимную тему. - Эй, но как бы иронично это не было, все начал Каркат, который не выдержал всю прелесть моих битов. А теперь уже он сам шумит. Это так по-Шекспиру, друг мой.

\- Я тебе сейчас такой бит покажу, Страйдер, - прорычал Каркат, сжимая кулаки.

\- Хей, постой, ты ведь на самом деле не забиваешь мне сейчас стрелу, так? У меня боксерские перчатки дома остались.

На секунду он на самом деле выглядел испуганно. Это чуть-чуть удовлетворило Карката. Он, может быть, и был на голову ниже, но мышц у него было явно больше чем у Страйдера.

Другая дверь в конце коридора открылась, и Эридан с игровыми наушниками и микрофоном в руках высунул свою голову:

\- Кто-то уже дерется?

\- Постой, Дейв. Ты репуешь? - спросил Таврос, совершенно не чувствуя всеобщего напряжения. Он с дурацкой улыбкой выкатился в коридор, представляя на всеобщее обозрение пижамный комплект с Питером Пэном. Каркат был готов заплакать:

\- Ох, чувак, это так. Так круто. Мы должны как-нибудь затусить вместе и. И поджечь больными огнями твои вертушки.

\- Таврос, Таврос, Таврос. Как так вышло, что я не знаю о твоем увлечении сим божественным занятием? Было бы неплохо с твоей стороны сообщить мне раньше.

\- Оу, ну, я больше фанат слэм поэзии, чем Снупп Догга…

\- Ага, допустим. Еще послэмимся, чувак, - остановил его Дейв. - Постой, нет. Звучит пошло.

Каркат оборвал их диалог:

\- Я вас сейчас так обоих послэмлю, уебки, что вы потом неделю сидеть не сможете, если вы все не заткнетесь в течении пяти гребаных секунд! И если кто-нибудь не вырубит эту чертову музыку, я просто взорвусь-

Неожиданно музыка остановилась. Дверь за их спинами щелкнула, и из комнаты Дейва показалась Терези:

\- Чуваки, что у вас тут происходит?

Каркат резко почувствовал спектр разных эмоций. Ярость. Предательство. Еще больше ярости.

Боль.

Он скрипел зубами, не в состоянии выдавить из себя ни одного яростного монолога. Большинство парней сейчас вышло из своих комнат, чтобы понаблюдать за происходящим.

\- Терези, ты- ты- это так отвратительно и неуместно- Я- Я надеюсь- да еще и в соседней с моей комнате- И- Боже, как ты вообще оказалась в мужском крыле?

\- Чел, успокойся, - сказала Терези. - Там дело в Двойке.

\- Постой, нет-нет, - затараторил Дейв, поднимая руки вверх в примирительном жесте. - Каркат, что бы ты там себе не напридумывал - это все неправда. Я и Терези просто слушали музыку, от этого еще никто не забеременел. И если бы у музыки была бы такая возможность, то моя бы скорее делала аборт.

\- Ну конечно. Не всерьез же ты думаешь, что твоя музыка хоть чуть-чуть хорошая.

\- Что? Конечно да, - удивительно, но, кажется, за последние десять минут эта единственная фраза задела Дейва достаточно сильно. - Твоей супер-силой является отвратительный вкус? Конечно, моя музыка не идеальна, но я бы попросил уделять хоть немного уважения-

\- Проблема не в этом! Терези! Комната! Ты! - Каркат в чувствах ударил кулаком по стене, заставив многих подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. - И не рассказывай мне эти сказки про 'биты', ты никого не одурачишь этой хуйней! Ой, конечно, я верю, что вы двое просто сидели и невинно слушали эту ритмичную хрень в час и десять минут утра, это нисколько не звучит подозрительно, что ты-

\- Бро, это стопроцентно не твое дело, кто входит или не входит на Страйдеро-Эгбертскую территорию, - оборвал его Дейв, хмурясь. - Ты не мой отец, но даже если бы и был, это все равно было бы не твоим делом - кто находится в моей комнате, - в следующую секунду он сказал то, что почти буквально раскололо сердце Карката надвое:

\- Она выбрала не тебя. Придется с этим смириться.

\- Я ЗНАЮ! - Каркат закричал так сильно, что его голос сорвался и дальше отдавал хрипотцой. - Я знаю это, что ты думаешь, я не в курсе?! Ты думаешь, я делаю все это, просто потому что я настолько ебанутый? Если это решение Терези, то я приму это! На самом деле, это понятно, что она осознала, что я ей не нравлюсь, потому что себе я не нравлюсь тоже! - он двинулся к Дейву, который тут же напрягся, и тыкнул его пальцем в грудь. - Но я, блять, не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки, пока она слепо целуется с парнем, который в сто раз хуже меня!

Дейв неподвижно и молчаливо стоял пару секунд, и Каркат был более чем готов получить от него удар в челюсть. Но затем лицо первого тронула улыбка:

\- Чувак. Хорошая отсылка.

Каркат замялся:

\- К чему?

\- Ну знаешь. К тому, что она слепая.

Каркат почувствовал, как по его венам разливается чистая ненависть. Даже наличие свидетелей его не останавливало. Он схватил Дейва за грудки:

\- Тебя убьет, если ты хоть что-то начнешь воспринимать серьезно?!

\- А ну хватит! - Терези проскользнула между ними и оттолкнула обоих с несвойственной, для кого-то столь хрупкого, силой. Она направила трость на Карката, сверля того пустыми белыми глазами. Дейв даже подумать не успел, откуда она знает кто, где.

\- Каркат, в этом вся твоя проблема! Говоришь обо мне, как будто бы я где-то в другом месте! И меня ты тоже никогда не слушаешь - всегда настолько увлечен тем, что ты там себе надумал, как будто бы я не стою сейчас прямо перед тобой! Тебе просто нравится сама идея встречаться со мной, чем на самом деле делать это! Я устала от этого! Давай признаем, что встречаться было отвратительной идеей, хотя бы потому что ты невыносим. Ты не видишь дальше своего носа, ты невыносимый, неуверенный и ты- ургх! - она схватилась за голову. - Устала подтирать тебе задницу, как мамочка!

Неуютная тишина.

\- Ты закончила? Это конец? - Каркат скрестил руки на груди. - Еще что-нибудь перед тем, как ты окончательно порвешь со мной? Не хочешь провернуть пару раз нож в этой ране?

\- Ради Бога, Каркат! Ты мне нравился! Очень нравился! Но ты не идешь на компромиссы!

Было уже слишком поздно. Каркат развернулся и открыл дверь в свою комнату:

\- Нет, все правильно. Я устал. Ты права, безусловно права, и я больше ничего не хочу слышать. Слишком много для одной ночи. Спасибо всем! Не волнуйтесь, я заслуженно получил свою порцию унижений, но шоу уже закончено, и вам придется вернуться в постель и только мечтать о том, чтобы быть такими же отвратительными как я.

Терези шагнула навстречу. Не осталось и следа от прежней злобы.

\- Каркат-

Он не обернулся на ее просьбу. На его глазах появились слезы:

\- Просто. Иди в свою комнату. Или я позову Бандита.

И она ушла.

Все остальные вернулись в комнаты, перешептываясь, пока только Дейв и Каркат не остались одиноко стоять в тишине коридора. Неожиданно, Дейв открыл свой рот:

\- Неплохое шоу, Ди Каприо. Заслужил свой Оскар.

Единственный ответ которым его удостоили - это захлопнувшаяся дверь.

Джон и Вриска ввалились в коридор, покрытые листьями, с улыбками от одного уха до другого.

\- Хей, Дейв, чувак, ты не поверишь, что за безумная ночка! Надеюсь, мы ничего интересного не пропустили!


	5. Chapter 5

Первый урок Дейва у Служанки прошел именно так, как он и представлял. Что, к слову сказать, ужасно.

К тому времени, как он нашел аудиторию, которая оказалась маленькой стеклянной комнатой, увитой виноградной лозой с внешней стороны, очевидно, Служанка ждала его уже какое-то время. Пара белых палочек покоилась у нее на коленях, а рядом стояла богато украшенная шкатулка.

\- Простите, - пробормотал Дейв, надеясь, что никто не заметит, как он покраснел. Он останавливал время во всем здании с 8:30 утра, но все равно опоздал, хоть и с трудом нашел не указанный на карте класс.

Служанка ни о чем его не спросила. Удивительно, но она была слишком увлечена рассматриванием узора на ящичке - водила пальцем по узорам с изображением черепов и часов.

_Лады. Выглядит так, как будто бы урок еще не начался. Или это и есть урок? Что-то вроде вводного урока в природу времени, если мы вдруг не в курсе?_

…

_Неа._

Пока они ждали, Дейв решил побродить по атриуму. Стеклянные стены, с одной стороны, открывали вид на сад, но как только он посмотрел в сторону западной стороны особняка за ними, то-  
Он нахмурился. Белая фигура, только что стоявшая в одном из окон, исчезла, как только он посмотрел на нее. Остались только пятна в глазах, как после долгого наблюдения за солнцем.

Щурясь, он попытался понять, что это была за комната. И если он не ошибался - что было довольно часто - это был, по словам Мисс Пэинт в их первый день, кабинет директора.

Его размышления оборвала старшая ученица, вошедшая и так громко хлопнувшая дверью, что удивительно как стеклянные стены еще остались целыми.

Он попытался не рассматривать ее слишком откровенно, но у него ничего не получилось. Эта девушка носила школьную форму, хотя в школе у Дока Скретча ее даже не было, еще волосы этой девушки были собраны в пучок, закрепленный палочками для еды. Она окинула скучающим взглядом аудиторию, а затем подошла к подоконнику и зашептала что-то Служанке на японском.

Обе посмотрели на Дейва.

\- Ну, привет, - он сказал.

Неожиданно, Служанка нетерпеливо приказала им обоим сесть. Так как в классе совсем не было стульев, Дейв сел и попытался скрестить ноги в узких джинсах, а другая девушка (которую, как он позже выяснит, зовут Дамара) просто прислонилась спиной к стене.

Служанка опустила шкатулку себе на колени. И достала оттуда живую лягушку.

\- Что за хрень, - Дейв сказал прежде чем подумал о том, _что_ он хочет сказать.

Служанка его проигнорировала. Она бережно поместила лягушку в одну ладонь, а другой придерживала ее, чтобы та не убежала. Смотря на Дейва, она подняла указательный палец.

\- Ага, здесь только одна лягуха, - сказал он после долгого молчания, но она покачала головой. - Эм. Урок номер один?

Служанка закатила глаза к потолку, а он еще раз подумал, как много из английской речи она может понять. Сосредоточившись, она отпустила лягушку, сложила ладони вместе и закрыла глаза. Лягушка тихо попрыгала в только ей известном направлении.

Затем… она стала сморщенной и высушенной. Ее кожа начала медленно становиться пятнистой, а затем коричневой. Потом все ее тело растаяло, оставив после себя лишь крохотный хрупкий скелет.

-… Ладно. _Ладно_. _Что за нахуй_.

Пока Дейв пытался совладать с охватившим его ужасом, Служанка аккуратно собрала кости и убрала их в коробку. Оттуда же она достала яблоко и, без всякого предупреждения, бросила его Дейву. Пришлось замедлить время, чтобы фрукт не выбил ему все зубы.

Служанка и Дамара выжидающе уставились на Дейва. Тот, в свою очередь, уставился на яблоко.

\- Эм, я на самом деле не знаю, как делать такое, - тут же ответил он. - Видите ли, я могу, типо, замедлить время, но только для себя, или, например, для своего восприятия, или что-то вроде того? Но, вообще-то, я все еще могу нормально двигаться во время всего этого, так что, скорее всего, я просто замедляю само время. И если я все же _делаю_ это, то на людях это никак не сказывается. Ну, по крайней мере, я думаю, что не сказывается. Я не знаю. Короче говоря, я не уверен, что смогу провернуть ту же штуку что и вы. Которая очень, кстати, клевая. Всегда мечтал стать убийцей лягушек.

Дамара нахмурилась. Она посмотрела на Служанку, которая продолжала хранить молчание. А затем, совершенно неожиданно, она смогла произнести целые, правильно построенные предложения на английском:

\- Это урок. Так что учись.

\- Да. Верно, - чувствуя себя слегка по-идиотски, Дейв закрыл глаза и попытался представить, что вокруг никого нет. Парень сосредоточился настолько сильно, насколько смог. Здесь только он и яблоко. Оно скукоживается, а затем гниет.

А затем он открыл глаза, но яблоко осталось неизменным.

\- Я не знаю, чего ожидал, - сказал он стыдливо. - Наверно, думал, что все будет как в Питер Пэне: если ты достаточно сильно поверишь, то все получится. Но, можете мне поверить, я настолько сильно концентрировал чакру, что у меня началась мигрень.

Дамара вздохнула, на ее лице появилось выражение искренней скуки. Она подошла к одной из виноградных лоз и злобно сорвала один из белых цветков.

Она протянула руку вперед, показывая Дейву цветок. И он наблюдал, как тот очень быстро увял, засох, лепестки становились черными, а затем и вовсе превратились в пыль.

Служанка удовлетворенно кивнула. Сейчас, когда эти двое стояли рядом с друг другом, Дейв заметил, что несмотря на большую разницу в возрасте, они были похожи… Как удивительно схожи их лица, их движения, их голоса и одежда - все в них.

Дамара снова заговорила:

\- Не такой как мы. Ты. Другой. Самый сильный. Так что учись. Быстро. Иначе.

Служанка провела пальцем по горлу.

К счастью для Дейва, на этом их урок закончился. Где-то в недрах школы зазвенел звонок, и парень не заметил, как оказался на общем сборе. Казалось, в зале собрались абсолютно все ученики. Даже Гамзии там был. А это, можно сказать, чудо.

\- Это все Скретч, - сказала Роуз, выхватывая парня из потока людей в коридоре. - Он обратится к нам с речью.

Они все вошли в зал, несколько напоминавший театр, с подиумом и красными бархатными шторами. Когда все наконец-то собрались, сразу стало понятно насколько же тут мало студентов. Если бы они все садились рядом, то заняли бы не больше двух рядов.

Дейв, пока выбирал себе место, случайно встретился взглядом с Каркатом, который находился в противоположном конце помещения и который без промедления показал ему свой любимый палец. У парня под глазами были круги больше обычного. К своему сожалению, Дейв прекрасно знал, как мало сна у него было, поскольку слышал через стену, как тот всю ночь наворачивал круги по комнате, и как Соллукс просил его заткнуться и лечь спать.

Не долго думая, он сел рядом с Роуз и парочкой старшеклассников.

Пока разговоры медленно затихали, Снеговик взошла на сцену и постучала пальцем по микрофону:

\- Да, спасибо большое. В этот раз все вовремя. Наш уважаемый директор решил, что хочет поделиться с вами кое-чем, поэтому я передаю ему слово.

И она ушла со сцены. Все уставились на занавес, ожидая, когда же он откроется.

Ничего не происходило. Из старинных динамиков послышался треск, а затем голос:

\- Хотелось бы тепло поприветствовать всех студентов - старых и новых.

_Так он все же продолжает играть в свои игры._

Дейв увидел, как на лице Роуз отразилось раздражение, и подумал, что, наверное, сам сейчас чувствует тоже самое.

\- Рассматривая вас, радостно замечать новобранцев, которые только недавно ступили на порог нашей академии. Благодаря этому новоприобретению, нашу школу можно наконец-то назвать полной, - голос Скретча был дружелюбным и приятным, к тому же не звучал старо, как предполагал Дейв.

\- Что эта чертовщина должна значить? - прошептал Дейв на ухо Роуз, но мужчина еще не кончил говорить.

\- Этот небольшой сбор был устроен для того, чтобы я мог лично сказать, насколько заинтересован в обучении талантливых абитуриентов. Я надеюсь увидеть всех вас в скором времени, а именно через две недели, на лекции по контролю силы, - шепот пронесся по толпе, но Скретч либо и правда его не заметил, либо не придал этому значения. - На сегодня все.

\- Что за черт? - зашептала впереди сидящая старшеклассница, - _У нас_ никогда не было с ним лекций по контролю силы.

Ее татуированная подружка согласно закачала головой.

Роуз обратилась к девушке, которую, должно быть, звали Латулой:

\- Прости меня, ты учишься здесь уже больше двух лет, так? - девушка кивнула, и ее темные очки съехали ей на нос, - Что ты знаешь о Доке Скретче?

\- Ничего не могу сказать, цыпа, - Латула пожала плечами. - Никогда его даже не видела.

С самого приезда что-то в этих старшеклассниках все не давало Дейву покоя. Он мог дать руку на отсечение, что с ними было что-то не так. Роуз тоже это заметила, но сказала, что она еще не до конца уверена в своей теории и пока прорабатывает детали. В перерывах между этим она кокетливо строила Марьям глазки.

Но самым занимательным был старшеклассник с лестницы.

Дирк.

Однажды, когда Дейв после обеда пришел в класс информатики к Дарклииру и включил компьютер, он обнаружил, что, несмотря на усердные движение мышкой, всем, что он смог выжать из монитора, была серия Наруто, ускоренная и идущая задом наперед. Быстро оглянув весь класс, он понял, что все остальные ученики страдают от той же проблемы.

\- Уфф, эм, - пауза. - Так. Эммм, должно быть?

\- Оу-Оу! Думаю это та серия, в который Какаши должен показать лицо под маской. Мурррря любимая!

\- Конь тебя дери, - вздохнул Дарклиир, хлопая по монитору своего хакнутого компьютера. - Пятнадцатый раз за семестр. Кажется, у Страйдера опять шкодливое настроение.

Дейв выглядел возмущенно:

\- Что? Это не я! Я имею в виду, не поймите меня неправильно, это круто и далее по списку, но я не могу взять на себя ответственность за такое.

Таврос попытался выключить свой компьютер, но от этого опенинг заиграл в десять раз громче. Поморщившись, Дарклиир снова посмотрел на него:

-…Пардон? Оу, прошу прощения. Я не о тебе говорил. Я имел в виду другого Страйдера. Тот, у которого одержимость иронией и куклами.

В памяти Дейва начали всплывать нежеланные образы и их жуткое сходство с этим Дирком. Наверняка это являлось предзнаменованием его скорой смерти.

_Ирония и… куклы?_

У него не было возможности расспросить Дарклиира об этих загадочных сходствах, так как Каркат сказал, что знает как вернуть компьютеры в норму, в следствии чего всем пришлось эвакуироваться из класса информатики, из-за последующего за этим взрыва. Но Дейв все же сделал себе пометку набраться смелости и поговорить с Дирком тет-а-тет как можно скорее.

Но, наверняка потому что злобная сучка Судьба его ненавидит, встреча произошла слишком скоро, так что Дейв был вынужден разговаривать с 'другим Страйдером' в живую.

В пятничный вечер у него появилось свободное окно, так что он решил забраться на крышу обсерватории и поупражняться в том, чему его никак не может научить Служанка.

(К тому же друзей у него все равно не осталось, даже Роуз гуляет с Канайей, и они не отрываются друг от друга, как парочка милых сросшихся близнецов.)

Его практика отменилась, когда оказалось, что он не один на этой крыше. У Страйдеров страсть к высоким точкам, почти такая же сильная, как у собак к сосискам.

Дирк опустил свой меч.

_Хах, катана. Как и ожидалось от знаменитого Наруто-хакера._

Какое-то время они просто молча смотрели друг на друга с разных концов крыши, пока на лужайке внизу люди шумели и смеялись.

Дейв прочистил горло после того, как понял, что другой парень не собирается ничего говорить:

\- Вот мы наконец-то встретились.

Кажется, это привело Дирка в чувство. Он вздохнул и убрал катану в ножны:

-… Так ты тоже это заметил, да?

\- Заметил что? Волосы? Очки? Фамилию? Тот факт, что ты полностью меня скопировал? _Хей, кажется ты только что перешагнул черту, отделяющую шутку от грубости. Прекрати. Будем надеяться, что он не заметил._

К счастью, Дирк лишь слабо усмехнулся:

\- Знаешь, я буду игнорировать твои нападки, так как я старше на два года, но именно потому что я старше, ты - тот, кто копирует. Копировщик.*

\- Пожалуйста, никогда меня так больше не называй, - попросил Дейв, на что Дирк только хмыкнул.

\- Так.

\- Так.

…

Дирк бесшумно уселся на край здания, свесив вниз ноги. После небольшой и неуютной паузы к нему присоединился Дейв. Но, на всякий случай, он еще раз убедился, что находится на безопасном от Дирка расстоянии.

\- Как думаешь, в чем тогда причина? - спросил он.

Дирк пожал плечами:

\- Без понятия. Я в таком же ступоре, как и ты, - Дирк сделал паузу и искоса глянул на Дейва. С этого расстояния было заметно, что его глаза были медового цвета. - Не думаешь, что… мы родственны в каком-то плане?

Дейв пожал плечами, хотя эта мысль тоже посещала его голову:

\- У меня нет никаких идей. Не знаю своих родителей. Кем бы они не были, всем, что мы с сестрой получили, была записка, где говорилось, что мы с ней родственники, а также наши имена.

\- Тоже самое. Ни родителей, ни опекунов, ни кого бы то не было. Страйдер - просто имя, которое мне дала система.

Рассматривая лужайку под ногами, Дейв заметил знакомую фигуру на траве, рядом с, если он правильно запомнил, Джейн Крокет. Он удивленно смотрел то на парня рядом с собой, то на того, что лежал внизу.

Те же очки, те же веснушки, та же прическа.

_Их двое? Это что, какие-то временные заморочки?_

Дирк заметил, в каком затруднительном положении находится Дейв, и поспешил развеять его сомнения:

\- Да уж. Думаю я должен был предупредить тебя об этом. Дублирование - это моя способность. Я начал пробовать делать это все на супер скорости относительно недавно, так что оно пока не совсем стабильно.

\- Дублирование, значит.

_Таким образом, Страйдеры совсем потеряют свою уникальность. Сначала один, потом второй - не успеешь оглянуться и начнется массовое производство по всему миру._

Дейв продолжал наблюдать за Дирком, лежащим на траве, который обернулся что-то сказать Джейн, отчего та захихикала.

\- Эм, Не хочу даже спрашивать, но какой из вас настоящий?

Дирк подвинулся:

\- Видишь ли, это не совсем так работает. Деление сознания. Кусочки меня буквально везде. Но если отвечать на твой вопрос, то я концентрирую энергию в 'основном' теле, которое на данный момент находится в классе, - увидев, как Дейв с сомнением обдумывает все ранее им сказанное, Дирк поспешил добавить. - Не волнуйся, иногда я могу отключится на пару секунд, но любая версия меня, с которой ты встретишься, гарантирует мое присутствие. Фигуральное и буквальное.

\- Хах, - Дейв слегка свесил ноги, не зная как реагировать на такое, но потом решил, что вежливо будет тоже рассказать про свои способности. - Я могу замедлять время. Думаю, если буду достаточно практиковаться, смогу останавливать его насовсем, - он остановился. - Вот почему я пришел сюда. Хотел потренировать кое-что, чему с утра меня еще пыталась обучить Служанка.

Дирк в открытую на него уставился:

\- Тебя обучает Служанка?

\- Ну да?

Тот тихо присвистнул.

\- Она одна из самых сильных здесь. Она и Снисходительность, - он откинулся на спину. - Я даже слегка завидую. Они не знали, что делать со мной, так как ни у кого из учителей нет способности дублировать и поэтому поделили мои уроки между Майндфэнг и Дуалскаром. Первая отвечает за контроль разума, чтобы я мог разделять его и мысленно находиться в нескольких местах, а другой для скорости. Не могу сказать, что хоть чему-нибудь у них научился - особенно от Майндфэг, которая любит звук собственного голоса намного больше, чем учить детей - но я пока прекрасно усваиваю все самостоятельно, и это лучше, чем ничего. Кстати, эта способность очень помогает с марионетками, можно даже создавать иллюзии.

_Господи Иисусе, снова марионетки._

Дейв скривился. Он больше не мог молчать об этом. Стоило бы ему уже об этом рассказать.

\- Знаешь, у меня нет никаких родственных связей с Бро, он просто усыновивший меня парень. Но ты очень сильно мне его напоминаешь.

Дирк заинтересованно поднял брови:

\- Твой Бро?

Дейв достал телефон и потратил несколько минут, нервно проматывая галерею. Удивительно, но оказалось, что у него не так уж и много фоток своего опекуна.

\- Вот. Вот он, прямо здесь, - это была старая фотография. Одно из 'Ироничных Селфи' Бро, где на фоне стоит малыш-Дейв в забавной майке. Было сложно уловить хотя бы одну эмоцию на лице мужчины.

\- Вау. Ты прав. Как будто бы взглянул на себя через пятнадцать лет, - Дирк выглядел напуганным. - Только посмотри на эту кепку. Мечтаю о такой уже пару лет.

\- Я думал, что у него тоже есть временные силы, как и у меня, потому что, ну, ты понимаешь, тогда это казалось логичным. Он всегда так быстро передвигался по квартире, что сейчас я задумываюсь, а вдруг у него тоже были способности замедлять время? Как я уже сказал, мы не кровные родственники, но я подумал, что, я не знаю, он, типо, пытался меня тренировать? Как будто он выдрессировал эти способности во мне? Вслух звучит глупо, но до этого момента я всегда думал, что это единственное логичное объяснение. Что-то было в его поведении, отчего я начал думать, что… Будто он _готовит_ меня к чему-то. Он заставлял меня сражаться с ним на крыше, это дерьмо не-

Дейв остановил сам себя.

Воу, а ведь он почти полностью раскрыл душу этому незнакомцу. Неужели, все потому что тот так похож на Бро?

Неа. Не в этом дело. С Бро он никогда много не говорил.

…

_Ну нахер. Молодец, Дейв. Кажется, ты опять подавляешь эмоции._

_Ладно, разберемся с этим потом._

…

…

…

_Почему он молчит?_

Рядом с ним сидел Дирк с нечитаемым выражением лица и взглядом, направленным в пустоту. Другой Дирк, тот что лежит на траве, разговаривал с Джейн. Немного взволнованный, Дейв решил, что парень сосредоточил все свое внимание на том разговоре. А затем задумался, как много других Дирков сейчас бегают вокруг.

_Молодые версии Бро. По всей школе. Выскакивают из-за дверей. Появляются из ниоткуда. Бегают по коридорам на супер скорости._

Идея безумно его ужаснула, хотя и Дейв не мог сказать точно почему.

Он прокашлялся и продолжил, раз уж Дирк решил жутковато молчать:

\- Не знаю, почему говорю в прошедшем времени, ведь он на самом деле не мертв. В любом случае. Видимо, я был не прав. Сейчас, думаю, дубликация - единственный верный ответ. Всегда было интересно, как ему удавалось двигать Кэла, когда его даже в доме не было.

\- Кэл? - спросил Дирк, тем самым приводя Дейва в чувство и давая ему осознать, что он все это время разговаривал больше сам с собой, чем вел осмысленный диалог.

\- Одна из его марионеток. Честно говоря, теперь, когда я достаточно далеко от него, я с полной уверенностью могу сказать вот что: я, блять, ненавижу всех его тупых кукол. Да, чувак крут и все такое - я не отрицаю - но он владелец целой империи с почти порнографическими видео про эти игрушки. Меня не волнует, какой бы высокий уровень иронии там не присутствовал, эта хрень все еще остается не менее жуткой.

\- Почти порнографическими? - Дирк лег на спину, откидывая со лба челку, - Дилетант.

Голову Дейва разрывало от количества новой информации. Внезапно он ругнулся и запустил пальцы в волосы:

\- Это все какая-то хуйня! Ты Страйдер, я Страйдер, мы никогда не встречали друг друга раньше. Нас перенесли с Земли сюда и теперь только Иисус, мать его, Господь знает куда это "сюда". Ты можешь делиться надвое, как какая-то ебаная амеба, а я нажимаю на паузу каждый раз, как происходит что-либо мало-мальски страшное. Что происходит? Что не так с этой безумной школой?

Дирк согласно вздохнул:

\- Не тебе об этом говорить. Я тут уже больше двух лет и все равно до конца не знаю всех нюансов. Самое информативное, что нам удалось выяснить, это то, что мы должны находиться на луне планеты, которая в свою очередь находится в неизвестной нам галактике. И это даже не я выяснил, а моя подруга хакерша.

\- На луне? - Дейв поднял взгляд на чернеющую в небе планету. Он всегда думал, что именно _это_ была луна, а не наоборот, - Думаю, это имеет смысл. По крайней мере столько же смысла, что и все остальное здесь.

Пока Дейв глядел в небо, кто-то залетел в его поле зрения и приветливо замахал рукой:

\- Господь Вездесущий, и наверху еще один? Дирк повсюду!

Дейв почти упал с крыши. Не помогло даже то, что он был настороже с тех самых пор, как увидел катану в руках у Дирка, да так и не смог успокоиться. Дирк все еще слишком напоминал ему Бро.

\- О, хей, - Впрочем, Дирк, казался невозмутимым. Оставаясь равнодушным, он повернулся к Дейву и произнес самую шокирующую вещь из возможных. - Точно. Вы, как понимаю, раньше не встречались. Это мой парень, Джейк.

\- Роуз, я так не могу, - простонал Дейв. Физкультуру, которая шла шестым уроком, они делили со старшеклассниками. Он присоединился к своей близняшке на скамейке запасных, после того как его удалили с поля за отказ снять очки.

Роуз, одетая в длинную юбку и держащая хоккейную клюшку как оружие, закатила глаза:

\- Ты когда-нибудь закончишь уже свою бесполезную мелодраму или нет?

\- Можешь не отвечать, я и так знаю, что ответ - нет, - добавила она в тот момент, когда Дейв собирался что-то сказать.

\- Но, Роуз, ты только посмотри на него! - заскулил парень. - Посмотри на его дурацкую прическу, дурацкие шорты и эти передние зубы! Он выглядит, как если бы Джона нарисовал какой-нибудь фетишист с ДевиантАрта.

Невольный объект их обсуждений, сейчас вел мяч по баскетбольной площадке в самых коротких во вселенной шортах, и абсолютно щенячья радость отразилась на его лице, когда кто-то попросил его передать пас. Дейв не мог оторвать взгляд от его стройных ног.

\- Так вот. Финальный вопрос. Причиной, по которой ты все не успокоишься, является похожий на тебя парень, который встречается с другим парнем?

Дейв почувствовал скорое приближение нравоучительной лекции:

\- Роуз ты ведь _знаешь_ , что дело не просто в том, что он выглядит как я. Все намного хуже. Думаю, мы каким-то образом родственны. Это единственное объяснение.

\- И что? Ты волнуешься, что быть геем теперь заложено в генетическом коде? - она злобно ухмыльнулась, - Или что ты можешь подхватить гейство от него, как какую-нибудь простуду?

\- Роуз, говори за себя. Если бы меня так сильно волновал гейский ген, то я бы уже давно поднял этот вопрос - еще тогда, когда выяснилось, что тебе, моей сестре-близняшке, нравятся девочки больше, чем кому-либо еще на планете.

\- Но это девочки. А мы сейчас говорим о мальчиках. Совершенно понятно, что если на первое тебе все равно, то второе тебе не очень приятно, - Роуз вздохнула, когда парень отвернулся от нее, тем самым отказываясь продолжать разговор. - Я всего лишь пытаюсь тебя понять, Дейв. Думаю, что ты воспринимаешь все это слишком близко к сердцу.

\- Я не знаю. Прости, что так переполошился из-за какой-то там версии меня, которая встречается с парнем, - он злобно показал пальцем. - Я к тому, что _серьезно_?! _Этот_ чувак из всех чуваков?!

Кто-то отдал Джейку пас, и он повел мяч по полю. Он пронырнул у Кронуса под рукой и засмеялся. От пота вся его футболка была мокрая.

_Ну, телосложение у него хорошее, тут не поспоришь. Мне интересно, он и Дирк когда-либо занимались_ -

Роуз подняла брови:

\- О как? То есть, тогда у тебя есть тип 'чувака', которого ты _можешь_ представить встречающимся с одной из твоих версий?

\- Это- Это не то, что я сказал, и ты это знаешь. Все слишком странно. Неужели вещи не могут быть просто странными, а должны всегда включать в себя мой материнский комплекс или жажду члена-

Он запнулся, так как Роуз дала ему Предостерегающий Взгляд™.

\- Просто. Угхх. Я просто взглянул и теперь не могу оторваться, - Дейв сложился пополам и уткнулся носом в колени. - Почему его шорты такие короткие?

Видимо, Роуз это только позабавило:

\- Если верить тому, что я слышала, то это была последняя оставшаяся пара.

\- Уверен, Дирк приложил к этому руку.

\- Да. Принимая во внимание все то, что я знаю о его личности, Дирка не стоит сбрасывать со счетов. В любом случае, как бы мне не хотелось прерывать твое разглагольствование по поводу горячих булок Джейка Инглиша, но ты на самом деле упомянул кое-что важное, о чем я уже очень давно хочу с тобой обсудить.

Смена темы благоприятно повлияла на него, так что Дейв поднял взгляд:

\- Да уж. В последнее время ты была слишком занята турнирами на эрудицию с Марьям, чтобы уделить старому доброму мне хоть каплю времени.

\- Когда ты найдешь кого-нибудь, чью компанию станешь предпочитать компании всех остальных, я тебе это припомню, Дейв, - Роуз на секунду улыбнулась, но затем ее лицо снова стало серьезным. - Нет, дело в наших старшеклассниках.

Дейв тут же заинтересовался. В расследованиях на Роуз можно было положиться. Он доверял ее удивительной способности вытягивать из людей информацию, когда они даже не замечали этого.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, она перешла на шепот:

\- Я прошерстила всех учеников этой школы и теперь хочу поделиться парочкой интересных находок. По всей видимости, здесь в наличии только три поколения людей со способностями: наше, старшеклассников и учителей. И каждое поколение состоит из шестнадцати человек - исключением, рушащим всю картину, являются учителя, которых только двенадцать. Но на этот счет у меня имеется своя теория, так что картина, по моему мнению, вовсе не нарушена.

\- Окей, - Дейв смотрел на нее, силясь понять, к чему она ведет. - Ну и что, что количество совпадает. Разве не может это быть простым совпадением?

\- Все намного сложнее. Да, ты заметил некоторые схожести между собой и Дирком, но замечал ли ты тоже самое за остальными? Поррим и Канайя, например? Арадия и Дамара? - Она вздохнула, почти мечтательно, скользя глазами по площадке, - Честно говоря, хотелось бы найти схожего со _мной_ , но с этим пока никаких успехов. А у остальных пока все совпадает. Тебе не кажется это подозрительным?

Дейв осмотрел баскетбольное поле. Теперь, когда Роуз об этом упомянула, он стал замечать пары "родственников" повсюду. Меулин и Непета, возбужденно носившиеся по корту, в ободках с кошачьими ушами, и сбивающие всех на своем пути. Митуна и Соллукс, у них обоих была гетерохромия** и ужасный прикус, они сидели вместе с медсестрой и безумно быстро водили пальцами по клавиатуре своих телефонов. Эквиус и Хорусс выглядели, как разделенные при рождении потные близнецы.

Он посмотрел на Роуз, которая уже поняла, что ее слова возымели действие:

\- И что ты этим пытаешься сказать? Вперед, объясни мне, как если бы я был полным тупицей. Я знаю, тебе это нравится.

\- Очень хорошо. Я объясню свою теорию, используя Карката.

Она указала пальцем на того, кто провозгласил себя капитаном красной команды. Он отчитывал Кронуса за использование супер скорости во время матча, указывая ему на то, что "ТЫ ПРЕДАЕШЬ САМО ПОНЯТИЕ СПОРТИВНОГО ПОВЕДЕНИЯ" и "ИГРАЕШЬ ТЫ В ЛЮБОМ СЛУЧАЕ ХУЖЕ, ЧЕМ ЭТО В ПРИНЦИПЕ ВОЗМОЖНО".

Пока Дейв наблюдал превращение Карката в злобного зануду, Роуз начала свои пояснения:

\- Каждому ученику соответствует два человека. Очевидно эквивалентом Каркату является Канкри, с которым он делит фамилию и многие черты характера. И эквивалентом из старшего поколения, для них, несомненно, является Неклейменный.

\- Эквиваленты? Что значит эквиваленты?

Роуз покачала головой:

\- Я пока не знаю. Все что я смогла увидеть - просто генетическое сходство, проходящее через поколения. Я не могу сказать, что это значит. Моя нынешняя догадка состоит в том, что, по сути, каждая группа из трех человек генетически может быть идентична.

Дейв смотрел, как Грабитель удалил Карката с поля, за то что тот ругался как сапожник:

\- Так ты предполагаешь, что Неклейменный - это просто старая версия Карката? Хочешь сказать, вот так он бы выглядел через двадцать лет, если бы я тут над ним не подшучивал?

Он подумал о Неклейменном, его широкой тяжелой челюсти и небольшой бородке. Затем он посмотрел на Карката, которого ударили мячом в живот, так что теперь тот пытался отдышаться, лежа на траве:

\- Ебаная чепуха.

Роуз тоже наблюдала за Каркатом с едва заметной улыбкой:

\- Судя по его телосложению, это отнюдь не исключено. Всплеск гормонов роста все еще может случиться, даже когда тебе двадцать лет.

\- Ни в коем случае. Всплески гормонов роста дают тебе рост, а не превращают в другое существо.

О Боже, теперь он думает о теле Неклейменного. Должно быть, на него так влияет заполненный потными, мускулистыми подростками корт и Джейк Инглиш со своими гладкими безволосыми ногами-

_Да что со мной сегодня творится?_

_А вообще - плевать. Объективно говоря, Неклейменный довольно горячий. По крайней мере, для чувака, которому под сорокет. Помню, даже Ученица на него пару раз заглядывалась._

\- Давай не будем зацикливаться на Каркате, он был просто примером. В любом случае, теория, пока что, довольно поверхностная, так как я все еще сомневаюсь, что ты с Дирком генетически идентичен или Джейд с Джейком. Но это единственное, что мне пока пришло в голову. Мне нужно больше времени и, что более важно, дополнительная информация.

Уйдя глубоко в себя, Дейв промычал что-то и откинулся на спинку скамейки. Кажется, Грабитель собирался вернуть его на поле, раз уж Каркат их так спешно покинул. Очкам точно пиздец.

\- Что ж. Думаю, в одном мы можем согласиться - В Школе Дока Скретча Творится Тотальный Пиздец.

Роуз легла на хоккейную клюшку, следя за тем, как ее брат выходит на поле:

\- Пиздец, это точно.

\- Почему вы все снова в нашей комнате? - спросил Дейв. Группа гостей состояла в основном из девушек, плюс Таврос. Ожидаемо, Канайи и Роуз там не было, как и Джейд, которая отправилась в один из своих легендарных снов. Арадия редко участвовала во всех их злоключениях, и сегодняшний день не стал для нее исключением.

\- Потому что ваша с Джоном комната самая большая, - ответила Вриска, закатывая свой единственный видимый глаз. Позади сидела Фефери и плела ей не очень аккуратные косички.

\- Хорошо. Но у нас есть общая комната. Две, вообще-то.

\- Из-за Эквиуса в вашей всегда запотевают стекла, это отвратительно! А нашу, в Северном крыле, невозможно использовать, так как Непета перевернула для ролевых все диваны. И к тому же - Вриска улыбнулась, поглядывая на Джона, который слишком увлекся игрой в Марио Карт, чтобы заметить. - Нуууууууу, там нет такого же прекрасного _вида из окна._

\- Непета, прости- Ой, то есть я кошачье прошу прощения за это. Я думала всем пуррнравится мяусто, где мы все вместе сможем свернуться клубочками! - отозвалась Непета с одной из кроватей, где она лежа играла с Тавросом в Покемонов. Ко всеобщему недовольству, она всегда настаивала на получении разрешения от Эквиуса, прежде чем пойти с ними веселиться.

К счастью, он обычно не возмущался, после того как Канайя пообещала при случае провести с ним 'Серьезный Разговор об Старомодном Поведении' на тему 'Беспричинного Контроля и Чрезмерном Выебонстве', если он не прекратит это дело.

\- Хей, Терези, я не смогу выиграть, если ты монополизируешь все мои пальцы, - Дейв держал одной рукой контроллер, потому что Терези настояла на покраске его ногтей в бордово-красный, а ему было слишком все равно, чтобы отказываться. - Я, безусловно, хорош в Марио Карте, но не смогу победить в арке Баузера без помощи моих божеских больших пальцев. Называй это, если хочешь, палочкой-вы _руч_ алочкой. Ха-ха, хорошая шутка, очень умно, Дейв, дай пятюню.

\- Хватит бормотать и дергаться! - Терези засмеялась, концентрируясь на текущем задании. - Это будет выглядеть так круто, когда я закончу!

Отрываясь от экрана на секунду, Дейв бросил взгляд на свою правую руку. Терези, несмотря на свою слепоту, проделала отличную работу. Лишней краска была только на кончиках пальцев.

\- Мило. Выглядит так, как будто я собственноручно кого-то выпотрошил. Эй, у тебя _ведь есть_ средство, чтобы снять это?

Терези засмеялась так, как будто ей сейчас рассказали самую смешную шутку на планете:

\- Конечно у меня нет средства для снятия лака, Дейв! Эта херня для трусов.

Раздался звук открывающейся двери и все обернулись.

Каркат смущенно заглянул внутрь. Что-то в его позе подсказывало, что он хотел начать диалог с крика, но его смутило количество человек в комнате.

\- О, привет, Каркат! - сказал Джон, который излучал слишком много доброжелательности относительно парня, который открыто его ненавидит. - Прости, мы слишком сильно шумели?

\- Не, не совсем, - когда он осмотрелся, его взгляд зацепился за Терези на несколько секунд дольше, чем нужно было бы. Лицо его приобрело особенно болезненное выражение, когда он увидел как она держит руку Дейва. - Так, о чем я. Вы ребята, кажется, отрываетесь по полной. Я приму это во внимание и оставлю вас.

\- Что, нет! ТЫ должен остаться! У нас есть еще один контроллер, ты сможешь играть за Луиджи!

Каркат опустил взгляд. Он отвратительно выглядел с той самой среды, когда поссорился с Терези. Дейв каждую ночь слышал, как тот ворочается и вздыхает по ночам (достаточно громко, чтобы можно было услышать через стену), так что вывод был очевиден - он не спал с того самого вечера, совсем.

\- Нет. И не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я просто… пойду.

Он попятился обратно, и все вздохнули спокойно, только когда дверь за ним тихо клацнула.

Все посмотрели на Терези, спрятавшей лицо в ладонях.

\- Ургх, Господи, - прорычала она. - Ну почему он такой? Неужели в каждую рану ему обязательно сыпать соль?

\- Потому что он жалкая пиявка, которая вообще никогда не заслуживала твоего внимания?

На Терези было жалко смотреть.

\- Нет, это неправда, - она тяжело вздохнула, и Дейв понял, что сейчас все начнут судачить о Каркате.

Как он и думал.

\- Когда мы впервые встретились, я думала, что мы идеально друг другу подходили. Но потом… он мне просто надоел.

\- Хм? Подожди, как давно вы знакомы? - спросил Джон.

\- Ох, задолго до Скайнета. Мы случайно встретились во время семейной поездки в Диснейленд. Думаю, нам обоим было по тринадцать. Он работал в одном из этих заведений, где тебя заставляют носить эти красные шляпки, и выглядел так же яростно, как обычно он выглядит.

\- Постой, Каркат работал в Диснейленде? - Джон не смог сдержать смеха, - Слишком хорошо!

Терези закачала головой:

\- Ох нет, не в Диснее. В одном из тех заведений рядом с нашим отелем. Думаю, его отчим владел той кафешкой, раз он в таком раннем возрасте уже убирал со столов и мыл там посуду, - она, погрузившись в воспоминания, оперлась подбородком на руку. - Он был такой милый, что я его почти съела. Он слал мне смайлики с сердечками по СМС каждый день. Иногда он писал мне стихи. У него никогда не получалось срифмовать их, но он всегда так много тратил усилия на них.

\- Ав, какой жалкий! - Вриска подала голос. - Обидно, что сейчас он просто цепляющийся за последнюю надежду слабак, который лююююююююбит ругаться с Дейвом из-за того, что он стоит с тобой рядом, намного больше, чем на самом любит тебя!

Все поморщились от этого заявления. Терези понурила голову, не отрицая этого.

Непета подала голос, меняя тему разговора. Она заговорила, стесняясь:

\- Так, эм, не хочу быть грррубой и все такое, но… вы расстались? По-настоящему? Просто ты всегда много говорила об этом, но под конец вы всегда все начинали заново.

Терези сделала глубокий вдох:

\- Да, я думаю, это конец. Так будет лучше. Я имею в виду, это не первый раз, когда он перегибает палку, но сейчас… Я устала от этого, - она послала Непете одну из своих фирменных улыбок, хоть та и была слегка натянутая. - Что очень хорошо для тебя, Непета! Используй свой шанс. Ты ведь, наверное, была влюблена в него вечность.

Невольно быстро краснея, Непета спрятала свое лицо:

\- Чего? Н-нет, я бы никогда…

Как только Дейв собирался заметить, что слишком уж много романтических сплетен было на квадратные метры его обители, как Вриска подскочила и хлопнула в ладоши, расплетая косички, которые Фефери так кропотливо заплетала:

\- Так, мне хватит уже разговоров о Каркате Вантасе до конца жизни. Нам надо расшевелить эту унылую тусу, пока она не превратилась в похороны.

Она развернулась и указала на Дейва:

\- Ты! Иди проберись на кухню и достань нам мороженное.

"Ага, конечно" - хотел было сказать Дейв до того, как его неожиданно отрубило.

…

Когда он пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит на полу, со звездочками в глазах и банкой Ванильного мороженого в руке.

\- Спасибо, Страйдер! - сказала Вриска, забирая ее и уходя вглубь комнаты в поисках ложки.

\- Урррггггх, - он привстал, хватаясь за голову. Зная Вриску, он бы мог и сам догадаться, но почему-то все равно спросил. - Что случилось?

\- Вриска случилась, глупенький! - захихикала Фефери. - Хиихии! Это и правда было забавно! Ты был похож на одного из моих безмозглых зомби!

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе буквально незачем было это делать, не так ли? - Дейв заставил себя подняться с поверхности пола, упираясь взглядом в злобную Паучью Суку. Очки спали с него, но он не спешил поднимать их или начинать рыскать по полу в их поисках, как какая-нибудь Велма из Скуби-Ду. Он ни за что не доставит Вриске такого удовольствия. - Я сам тоже хотел мороженое. Это было бы быстрее, если бы я использовал свои силы.

\- О, конечно. Просто считай, что я спасала твою безвольную тушку! - Вриска оскалилась, и Дейв осознал растущую с ее стороны неприязнь к своей персоне. - Не благодари!

Прежде чем Дейв успел закончить свое обвинение, кто-то еще неожиданно к нему присоединился:

\- Вриска, это было очень плохо! И я думаю, ты должна. Должна прекратить использовать свои силы, чтобы задирать всех вокруг!

Вриска обернулась:

\- О, Таврос! Ты как всегда ни к месту. Я совсем забыла, что ты здесь. Ума не приложу, что ты до сих пор тут делаешь? Может быть, все дело в том, что никто не хочет общаться с тобой, даже твой сосед, у которого сплошная каша вместо мозгов?

\- Эй, не. Не говори так про Гамзии! - ответил Таврос тихо.

\- Почему же? - она рассмеялась. - Ты ревнуешь меня к Джону, не так ли? Каааааааак жаль! Я не стою на месте! Нерешительные плаксивые кретины, которые не в силах заметить прекрасную девушку, ушли в прошлое!

Таврос нахмурился:

\- Я не. Ревную! Ты просто по-мудацки ведешь себя со всеми, а особенно с Дейвом, который, э-э, мой друг!

Дейв моргнул, когда все посмотрели на него. Вот это новость.

\- Оу. Ну, спасибо, что прикрываешь мою спину. Наверное. Бро.

Вриска засмеялась:

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, серьезно! _Друзья?_ Ты такой потешный! В самом деле, как насчет сделать нам одолжение и уйти гулять со своими воображаемыми друзьями, вместо того чтобы отравлять нам жизнь?

Таврос сжал кулаки и выпрямился:

\- Это ты потешная, Вриска, потому что мой воображаемый друг, над которым ты постоянно смеялась. Настоящий! Он все время был настоящим, и я встретил его, и он научит меня летать!

\- Что? - Терези была в ступоре.

\- Это правда! Я встретил его, он старшеклассник и он даже круче, чем я когда-либо себе представлял, и он по-настоящему может летать, потому что в этом заключается его сила! Ты всегда говорила, что полеты - это херня для глупых младенцев, но полеты реальны и возможны, прямо как я верил в это и в существование Руффио!

Глаз Вриски засверкал гневом, и она наклонила голову, так что ее очки сползли вниз по носу.

Злость пропала с лица Тавроса, а его собственные глаза как будто бы стали стеклянными.

\- Что ж, если так сильно хочешь летать, почему бы тебе не попробовать?

Терези подскочила, слишком поздно понимая, что происходит:

\- Вриска, не смей!

Ее пальцы уже были прижаты к виску. Таврос, несмотря на его атрофированные ноги, подтянул колени к себе и встал с кровати.

\- Помнишь ведь, как я помогала тебе летать раньше?

Механической походкой он направился к двери.

\- Если ты такой уверенный и смеееееееелый, могу поставить на то, что в этот раз ты взлетишь _еще выше_!

\- Остановись!

Терези, Фефери и Непета вскочили, пытаясь спасти Тавроса. Все, кто был в комнате, подбежали к дверям.

Вриска смеялась.

\- Ну чего же ты, Таврос? Вперед! Попробуй!

_Бам._

_…_

_Бам бам бам бам бам бам-_

_ХРЯСЬ_

\- Ради всего, блять, святого, Вриска!

Все, кто еще не спал, выбежали в коридор после того, как услышали характерный, для падения с трех лестничных пролетов, шум. Глаза парня все еще выражали несознательность, но не такую, как когда его контролировала Вриска.

\- Таврос, скажи что-нибудь!!!

\- Я… снова ходил, - он открыл рот, затем закрыл, затем снова открыл. - Хахаха. Думаю у меня рука сломана.

\- Что, во имя Всемогущего, здесь случилось?! - Канайя и Роуз прибежали из Северного крыла, чтобы посмотреть на случившееся. Последняя посмотрела вниз по лестнице и сузила свои миндалевидные глаза:

\- Вриска.

\- Ага. Рука. Точно сломана, - Таврос попытался встать, несмотря на толпу людей, отговаривавшую его от этого, но все равно упал. - Кстати, нога, возможно, тоже. Не могу сказать точно, потому что. Не чувствую их.

\- Я пойду, позову Долорозу, - сказала Канайя, поворачиваясь на каблуках. Прежде чем она хоть что-то смогла сделать, Вриска взлетела по лестнице и схватила ее руку.

\- Нет, не сметь!

Канайя взглянула на нее:

\- Это почему же?

\- Ты НЕ МОЖЕШЬ просто так пойти и донести на меня! Нам вообще не нужна здесь Долороза!

\- У человека рука сломана. Я действительно считаю, что вызов медсестры будет очень разумным действием, - сказала Роуз, но Вриска ее проигнорировала.

\- Ну же, дорогуша, пожалуйста! - она умоляла, сжимая руку Канайи крепче. Англичанка посмотрела вниз, на руку, где ее схватили, и ее лицо приобрело странное выражение. - У тебя ведь те же способности, верно? Можешь просто поправить его руку?

Канайя все еще сверлила Вриску взглядом, но не пыталась вырваться.

Замечая недовольство своей сестры, Дейв решил внимательнее рассмотреть эту парочку.

_…Между этими двумя раньше была интрижка? Так сложно было уследить за всеми ними на форуме. Повезло, что у меня таких не было._

\- Ладно, - сказала Канайя, когда ее молчаливый диалог с Вриской закончился. - Я попробую. Но только потому что я не хочу беспокоить Долорозу в такой час ночи.

\- Дааа! - Вриска отошла с улыбкой во весь рот.

Все еще злясь, Канайя присела рядом с Тавросом, который с каждой секундой становился все бледнее. Все, кто вышел из комнат, свесились с лестниц, чтобы понаблюдать за происходящим. Даже Соллукс вышел из комнаты, оставляя дверь его с Каркатом комнаты открытой, последнего к слову, нигде не было видно.

Игнорируя его крик, Канайя лишь сильнее сжала руками сломанную руку Тавроса.

Роуз смотрела, нахмурившись:

\- Я не в коем случае не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, Канайя, но не думаешь ли ты, что такой перелом нельзя-

Канайя заскрипела зубами:

\- Роуз, как бы я не любила выслушивать твое мнение, думаю сейчас не самое лучшее для этого-

Послышался еще один тихий щелчок. Если уж раньше рука Тавроса выглядела неестественно, то теперь и подавно. Сустав был вывернут в другую сторону.

\- О нет, - только и смог сказать Таврос, прежде чем отключиться.

После визита паникующих учеников к Долорозе, все они были разосланы по своим комнатам с заверением о том, что Тавроса уже исцелили, и его отпустят сразу же, как только он придет в себя. Все участники трагедии собрались вокруг него, пока тот лежал в больничной койке с безразличным и спокойным лицом.

\- Не волнуйся, - сказала Долороза Канайе, которую до сих пор трясло. - Все из принесенного тобой ущерба поправимо. Наверное.

\- Он просто упал! - сказала Вриска. - Три лестничных пролета за раз! Такой уж он у нас недотепа.

Посреди ночи Дейв проснулся из-за шума за окном. Когда он открыл створки и выглянул наружу, на вершине крыши одного из строений неподалеку стояла Арадия, взглядом обращенная вдаль. Месиво ее темных кудрей расплывалось на ночном небе, а глаза закатились назад, как было обычно, когда она разговаривала с мертвыми.

Она развернулась, демонстрируя свой жуткий пустой взгляд, и заговорила. Ее голос звучал, как шепот множества людей:

\- Мертвые здесь говорят на другом языке. Я не могу понять их, - она обернулась, глядя на серое море. - Что-то с этим местом не так.

Соллукс высунулся из соседнего окна:

\- ВА, не парься, пожалуйста, об этом.

А потом, в момент, когда ночью было темнее всего, Дейв проснулся от охватившего его чувства вины. Он не знал почему, но знал, что это чувство его не покинет, пока он не сделает что-нибудь.

Он прислонился ухом к стене и, когда оттуда не донеслось ни звука, сделал тоже самое, что и в первый свой день в Академии: остановил время, отправился на восток, в лес. Но на этот раз Карката там не было.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующим утром, на уроке английского, Тавроса обступила толпа людей, желающих расписаться на его гипсе. Это было совсем не обязательно, так как Долороза аккуратно вставила кость на место, и рука Тавроса была почти как новая. Но никто не хотел упускать возможность оставить свое послание.

\- Жаль, она не подправила твои ноги, раз уж она решила тебя лечить, - сказал Дейв, оставляя красным маркером завершающие штрихи на члене, над которым кропотливо трудился.

Таврос смущенно улыбнулся. Казалось, все это внимание к своей персоне ему было неприятно:

\- Эм, ну да, мои ноги. Совсем уже, фигурально выражаясь, мертвы. Она сказала, что совершенно не сможет их спасти.

\- Да, прости за это, Таврос, - заговорила Канайя. - К несчастью, те из нас, кто обладают телекинезом, могут только передвигать материю, но не восстанавливать ее.

\- Все в порядке. Я не сильно расстроился. Уже привык к своему креслу.

\- Но не думай, что нет другого выхода. Эквиус постоянно упоминает, что был бы счастлив построить тебе парочку робоног, если ты захочешь, а недавно я слышала предложение Фефери, что она могла бы воскресить твои 'мертвые' ноги, чтобы дать тебе 'зомби ноги'- 

\- Доброе утро, класс! - внутрь зашла Майндфэнг, нелепое пальто доходило ей до лодыжек и развивалось, хотя в комнате совершенно точно не было сквозняка. Все успокоились, ведь в течение часа им еще предстояло выслушать ее высокие поэтические рассуждения об "Унесенных Ветром".

Или, по крайней мере, это то, чего ожидали все, но…

\- Пошла ты нахуй, антагонистические отношения Ретта и Скарлетт просто _идеальны_ , и пока я здесь, никто не смеет в этом сомневаться.

\- Не хочу показаться грубой, но ты слишком романтизируешь ситуацию. Я просто не понимаю, между ними же нет совсем никакой химии! Они оба просто ужасны.

\- В этом, блять, весь смысл! Они ужасные, но они ужасны _вместе_. Они были _созданы_ друг для друга.

Каркат и Аранея умудрились завязать спор на все оставшиеся сорок пять минут. Оба они настолько яростно защищали свою позицию, что сама Майндфэнг сидела в своем кресле и безмолвно наблюдала. Несколько раз Аранея предпринимала попытки заткнуть его с помощью своих контролирующих сил.

\- Смыслом таких взаимоотношений является наблюдение за плавным переходом от неприязни к любви, - вещал Каркат, активно жестикулируя и тем самым подчеркивая свою точку зрения. - Если ты этого не понимаешь, то никогда не поймешь суть романтической литературы. Если бы в любви все было бы всегда радужно, кого бы это заинтересовало? Жизнь не так работает! И, к счастью, для тех из нас, кто ценит вымышленный межличностный конфликт, романтика так тоже не работает!

"Так он любит не только дерьмовые ромкомы, но и дерьмовые романы" - подумал Дейв. Противореча себе, он был впечатлен отсутствием стыда у Карката за свои хобби.

\- Даже не начинай со мной об этом говорить, Каркат! - Аранея вздохнула. - Честно говоря, что _ты_ вообще знаешь о романтике?

Ошеломленный, Каркат покраснел от раздражения. Он и так с утра неважно выглядел, но теперь все стало еще хуже. За огромный промежуток времени это была самая долгая его речь, которую Дейву посчастливилось услышать:

\- Вау, это удар ниже пояса! Знаешь, что? Ты права! Раз уж мои провальные любовные похождения стали достоянием общественности, спешу заверить, что в книжной романтике я мастер! Книги, кстати, то самое место, где романтике стоило бы остаться!

\- Не понимаю, почему вас обоих это так сильно заботит, - пробормотал все еще ошеломленный Джон. - Никто из вас ведь не согласен на компромисс, правильно?

\- Послушай сюда, Эгберт! - Каркат развернулся к нему. - В твоем жалком скелете нет кости, отвечающей за романтику, так что я не жду, что ты сразу же начнешь понимать все тонкости, но ты мог хотя бы левой пяткой почувствовать то эротическое напряжение между Реттом и Скарлетт, которое тебе вряд ли когда-нибудь удосужится испытать в своей жалкой жизни!

Дейв поднял руку:

\- Майндфэнг, можно мне к медсестре? После того как Каркат сказал 'эротическое', мне что-то поплохело.

\- Захлопни свое поддувало, Страйдер! Если бы мне захотелось послушать твою бессмысленную чепуху, я бы отправил запрос в "Агентство Бесполезного Дерьма, До Которого Никому Нет Дела"!

\- В любом случае, что за имя такое - Ретт? - снова подал голос Джон.

Каркат закатил глаза:

\- Да, ты прав, Джон. Имя почти такое же тупое как и _Майндфэнг_.

Все обернулись на учительницу, готовые к тому, что она вышвырнет его задницу из класса, как и предполагается в таких случаях. Но она лишь замялась:

\- Ох, Майндфэнг - не мое имя. Нам вообще запрещено их иметь.

\- Что это, черт возьми, должно значить? - Каркат прервал ее. - Это кто еще так решил?

\- Каркат, несмотря на твой ужасный вкус в романтической литературе, ты очень умный мальчик, - Майндфэнг проговорила с улыбкой. - Так что, думаю, это ты уж сможешь выяснить.

\- Где же он? - спросила Роуз. - Лекция должна была начаться сорок пять минут назад. У меня к нему много вопросов, но чувствую, что он как будто нарочно заставляет нас ждать.

Все ученики сидели в аудитории на втором этаже. Было 11:15 - время, когда Док Скретч должен был вот-вот появиться на своей лекции по регулировке силы, а напряжение в классе все нарастало и нарастало.

\- Он вообще собирается появляться? - сказал Соллукс, подкладывая под голову ладонь. - Прошла уже неделя, а никто из нас его еще не видел. Я сомневаюсь, что он в принципе существует.

\- Конечно он существует, Соллукс! - заговорила Фефери. - В конце концов, это место названо в его честь!

\- И что? Это еще ничего не подтверждает. Думаешь, каждый раз, когда я иду в "Папа Джонс", меня в коридоре встречает этот мужчина?

\- Как думаете, как он выглядит? - откидываясь на спинку стула, спросила Вриска. - Могу поспорить, он жутко сварливый. И разговаривает, как старый дед.

\- Забавно. Мне вот никогда так не казалось, - сказал Джон задумчиво. - Всегда думал, что он будет молодым. Может быть, потому что он доктор?

\- Не думаю, что он настоящий врач.

\- Мы этого пока не знаем!

\- Кем бы он ни был, предполагаю, он достаточно могущественный, чтобы создать школу и управлять ею, - сказала Роуз, поднимаясь со своего места и привлекая всеобщее внимание. Выглядела она очень разозленной. - Это одна большая насмешка над нами. Он не соизволил появиться в день открытия, не собирается появляться и сейчас. Да ради Бога! Что может его занимать настолько сильно на этой бесплодной планете, что он не успевает на собственноручно назначенное занятие? Все, я иду в его кабинет.

\- В этом нет нужды, Мисс Лалонд. Я уже здесь.

Все ученики подпрыгнули от неожиданности и посмотрели в конец комнаты. Там, в учительском кресле, сидел мужчина и приятно улыбался.

\- Когда? Как ты? - Непета посмотрела на дверь, потом на него, затем снова на дверь. - Я ведь не почуяла твоего приближения!

Он миролюбиво поднял руки:

\- Естественно, телепортировался. Эффектный выход очень важен. Ты не согласна?

Он улыбнулся, смотря на Роуз, медленно садившуюся обратно на свое место.

Док Скретч не был высоким мужчиной. Он был обладателем пары неприятных белесых глаз и носил безупречно белые перчатки и костюм, под которым виднелась зеленая шелковая майка. На его горле был завязан небольшой галстук-бабочка. Его белые волосы, точно обесцвеченные, были зачесаны назад так сильно, что ни одна прядь не выбивалась. По его лицу нельзя было сказать, молодой он или старый, оно словно было _нестареющим_.

Класс погрузился в молчание. Ученики предпочли просто смотреть на него в упор, пораженные. Первой нарушила тишину Джейд, смотря на него не верящими в подобное глазами:

\- Телепортировался… Так, Док Скретч, у вас те же способности, что и у меня?

Он сцепил пальцы в замок:

\- Да. И в тоже время нет. Видите ли, Мисс Харли, не хочу хвастать, но я невообразимо силен, так что я способен на многие необычные для вас вещи. И, безусловно, телепортация - одна из этих вещей. Но в отличие от вас, дорогая, мои силы на этом не заканчиваются.

\- Нас, простых смертных, уже утомили ваши разглагольствования, - резким тоном оповестила его Роуз.- Хотя вам, как я могу судить, наше общество простолюдинов, тоже не совсем по вкусу приходится.

Дейв смотрел на нее, думая, почему она ведет себя с ним так холодно.

_Камон, Роуз, мы же с ним только встретились. Ты так разозлишь чувака._

\- Совсем наоборот. Для меня большая честь находиться в обществе столь богоподобных фигур, какими бы молодыми они не были.

\- Богоподобных? - остановила этот диалог Роуз.

Скретч снова ей улыбнулся:

\- Да. Никто из вас, юных созданий, не может даже осознать, какую огромную роль сыграет в грядущем году. Но, уверяю вас, не будет преувеличением уже сейчас назвать вас всех богами. Рискуя показаться ничтожным фанатом, скажу, вы - шестнадцать самых важных людей в мире, я не говорю уже о том, что и в моей жизни тоже.

После услышанного класс снова погрузился в тишину. Док Скретч решил продолжать беседу самостоятельно:

\- Мисс Лалонд. Или я могу звать тебя Роуз?

\- Нет, - отрезала Роуз. - "Мисс Лалонд" меня устраивает.

\- Хорошо. Мисс Лалонд, вы упоминали, что о многом хотите меня спросить? Я буду счастлив предоставить вам ответ на любые вопросы, которые у вас есть, в случае, если вы по завершению разрешите мне задать свои.

\- Не думаю, что это вам что-то даст. Несмотря на это, я принимаю сделку.

\- Для начала мне стоит предоставить такую возможность классу, раз уж обещал. Я всегда выполняю свои обещания. Есть ли у кого-нибудь что-то, о чем он жаждет узнать? - Док Скретч откинулся на спинку сиденья.

Дейв обнаружил, что когда ему пообещали объяснить все секреты Академии без утайки, вещи, которые раньше заставляли его задуматься, словно вылетели у него из головы.

К счастью, Джон такого на себе не ощущал:

\- Эм, где мы?

\- Что за вопрос. На луне, конечно.

\- На какой такой луне?

\- На зеленой луне Альтернии.

Роуз снова перебила:

\- И где же это, скажите на милость?

Док Скретч задумался на секунду:

\- В каких мерах длины вам предоставить расчет? Не думаю, что какой-либо ответ сможет удовлетворить ваше любопытство. Могу заверить, что мы очень далеко от Земли.

\- И почему же вы решили, что построить школу в самом конце вселенной станет разумным решением? - продолжила Роуз.

\- Хотелось быть подальше от любопытных глаз. Не думаете, что спокойная обстановка, как нельзя лучше, способствует быстрому обучению? В таком случае, я могу переместить все, что здесь находится.

\- Так это вы создали это место? - спросила Джейд с благоговением.

\- Конкретно про какое место ты спрашиваешь? Академию или луну? Опережая твой ответ, скажу: да. Я создал оба места.

\- А ну-ка, стоять, - Дейв неожиданно вспомнил о наличии у себя голоса. - Ты создал, мать ее, _планету_?

\- Я говорил о том, что я могущественный человек, не так ли, Девид?

\- Ладно, если ты настолько всезнающ, как говоришь, тогда ты на сто, блять, процентов знаешь, что мое полное имя не Девид.

Роуз снова подала голос, заглушая речи брата:

\- Плевать на это. Как мы получили наши силы?

\- С чего вы взяли, что это не прирожденный талант?

\- Не стоит скромничать, - сорвалась Роуз. - Я предполагала, вы собирались отвечать на все наши вопросы?

\- Определенно собирался. Посмотрим. В некотором смысле, вы и правда родились с ними. Чтобы достичь нынешнего результата, пришлось претерпеть много неудач.

\- Неудач? - Роуз спросила, скривившись. Док Скретч продолжал, не останавливаясь. - Да-да, вы родились со способностями, но сила, которую вы в конце концов получите, будет кардинально отличаться от сил, данных вам при рождении. Это будет великолепно, - он изящно оперся подбородком на руки. - Такого ответа вам будет достаточно?

\- Нет. Я еще не закончила - пауза. - Старшеклассники. Что насчет них? Будьте добры, объясните.

Он склонил голову, неубедительно изображая недоумение:

\- Старшеклассники? А что насчет них? Они имеют незначительную роль в этой истории.

Роуз открыла и тут же закрыла рот.

Скретч оборвал ее прежде, чем она снова начала демонстрировать свое остроумие:

\- Если вы закончили, настала моя очередь. Как и договаривались, теперь вы должны ответить на мой собственный вопрос. - Сцепив руки, он снова окинул учеников взглядом, но только за тем, чтобы после снова вернуть все свое внимание Роуз. - Допустим, вы встретились с непобедимым врагом. Бессмертным. Всемогущим. Обаятельным, - слегка приподняв брови, он подался вперед. - Как бы вы его победили?

Роуз долгое время молчала. Затем ее рот искривился в усмешке:

\- Это что, вопрос с подвохом? Вы сами сказали, что гипотетический враг непреодолим. Победить такого по определению невозможно.

Скретч улыбнулся.

\- Интересная позиция. Но с ней я не согласен.

Он встал, проверяя часы на руке, затем в неторопливой манере сказал им всем "Адью", обещая увидеться со всеми ними снова через две недели. Когда Роуз попыталась его остановить, зло замечая, что никакой обещанной 'тренировки способностей' еще даже не было, он, совершенно справедливо, указал на то, что урок закончился.

\- И как мы должны развивать свои способности? - кинула Роуз Доку Скретчу, который уже почти вышел из кабинета. - Мы так ничему и не научились!

Он рассмеялся и исчез, напоследок оставив им таинственное послание: "Расслабься, малютка. Будущее откроется тебе в любом случае, независимо от твоего мнения по этому поводу."

После этого дни шли в удивительно спокойном ключе. Ожидаемо, Скретч так и не показывался до следующего урока.

Каждый обеденный перерыв Дейв практиковался на крыше консерватории. Ему все равно пока не удавалось ускорить время для яблока, чтобы оно распалось, как это делала Служанка, но практика помогла ему медленно отточить концентрацию, так что теперь он мог останавливать время полностью - абсолютно и до бесконечности. В качестве награды он позволил себе подшутить над Джоном, теперь тот думал, что его арлекины передвигаются, пока он этого не видит.

Роуз связала Канайе уютный держатель для иголок девушки и назвала это 'пассивно-агрессивным соперничеством'. Канайя придумала и сшила для Роуз вычурное черно-фиолетовое вечернее платье и заявила, что это 'Просто То, Что Я [То Есть Она] Бы Сделала Для Любого Друга'. Вриска не заставила себя ждать и снова попала в неприятности: она сумела покрасить всю общую ванную девушек в синий, когда, в очередной раз, подкрашивала тускнеющие кончики волос. Таврос и Дейв наконец-то собрались вместе, чтобы устроить рэп-битву, и она была настолько ужасной, что все свидетели того действия поспешили поскорее ее забыть. Особенно Дейв.

Одним вечером, рутинную череду дней прервало предложение одного из старшеклассников.

Старшеклассником был Кронус Ампора - парень, с претензией на смазливость, который, после прочтения слишком большого количества романов Джона Грина, везде пафосно ходил с не зажженной в зубах сигаретой. В своей собственной группе он считался непопулярным, так что он решил торчать в обществе младших, хотя и там ожидаемой популярности он не получил.

А заявление было такое:

\- Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что прошел уже почти месяц, а вы все еще не провернули трюк, когда суешь подушку под одеяло вместо себя любимого, а затем выпрыгиваешь в окно, чтобы побродить пару часов по пляжу под романтическим сиянием луны и звезд?

\- Эм, прости? - сказала Вриска. - О чем ты, черт возьми, вообще говоришь? Я имею в виду, все время?

Кронус вздохнул:

\- Я так понимаю, ответ "нет". Позор вам. Мы сделали такую вылазку еще в первую неделю по прибытию.

Это, естественно, задело Вриску. Она собрала всех вместе, снова в комнате Дейва и Джона, чтобы составить план.

\- Вот и все. Если даже этот придурок-одиночка сумел ускользнуть из общежития, то это уже вопрос чертового принципа! Устраиваем сегодня вечеринку детей со сверхспособностями сегодня и не днем позднее!

К всеобщему удивлению, Канайя выразила свою поддержку:

\- Должна заметить, что лично для меня, все это звучит очень весело. В детстве я прочла серию книг об удаленной школе-интернате для девочек, в котором было чем-то вроде обряда посвящения, в полночь устраивать праздник с маринованной сельдью и имбирным пивом.

Вриска закатила глаза:

\- Эм, нет. Если принесешь банку маринованной сельди, я отправлю тебя обратно.

\- Оу-оу, я могу в легкую стащить нам вкусняшек с кухни! - воодушевленно предложила Джейд.

\- А я могу помочь ребятам и вытащить их из окон, чтобы нас никто не поймал на лестнице - дополнил Джон.

\- Даааааааа! Команда, миссия начинается!

План был готов. Весь день младшеклассники ходили по школе и делали вид, что хранят государственную тайну. Мисс Пэинт, казалось, была расстроена тем фактом, что эти милые дети могут что-то от нее скрывать. Возбужденный шепот не прекращался вплоть до урока обществознания, когда Редглер, уставшая это терпеть, пригрозила всем, что оставит их отбывать наказание после уроков.

В то время как на главных часах в холле пробило полночь, каждый из участников шалости бодрствовал и был готов к выходу.

Непета стояла на шухере около лестниц, используя свое супер-чутье, чтобы следить за всеми передвижениями Снеговика в ее офисе. Вриска усыпила Двойку и Бандита на их постах и заставила Джона участвовать в бесполезном шифровании, настояв на том, что как лидеры команды, они не могут упустить такой возможности. Ее кодовым именем было 'Маркиза', а его - 'Орел Один'.

Стараясь не шуметь, Джон перенес каждого из комнат. Двумя исключениями были Дейв, который просто воспользовался своей способностью останавливать время и таким образом дошел до пляжа в одиночку раньше всех остальных, и Каркат, который отказался быть перенесенным, как принцесса, подвергая себя опасности, решил спуститься вниз по стене самостоятельно, цепляясь за близрастущие растения, в то время как Джон нервно летал вокруг, готовый подхватить его в любое время.

Все остальные же уже ждали на пляже, с кучей одеял, пакетами чипс и морщась от холода. Единственный, кто не пришел, был Гамзии.

\- Ну так что? - спросил Каркат со свежими синяками и царапинами, как только наконец добрался до каменистого берега, где уже обустроились собравшиеся. - Вот мы пришли, Вриска. Стоило ли это потерянного сна?

С одной стороны, серое море было совершенно спокойным, и две розовые луны отражались от его поверхности. Половина неба, не скрытая Альтернией, сияла звездами в темноте. Джейд, Роуз и Канайя сидели вместе под засохшим деревом, с корзинкой для пикника, переговариваясь. Таврос изо всех сил пытался маневрировать коляской по песку. Фефери и Арадия, после возвращения гниющего трупа чайки к жизни, отправились на поиски кладбища, дабы найти нечто большее, чем птица.

Вриска закатила глаза:

\- Помолчи, болтун! Ночь только началась! Если быть точной, то прошло всего шесть минут! - она усмехнулась и начала копаться в карманах засаленной джинсовой куртки. - К тому же ты же не думаешь, что я пришла сюда с пустыми руками?

\- Вриска! Где ты это достала?

\- Ну чего всполошились, луууууууузеры, никогда прежде виски не видели?

\- Мы видели виски прежде, - подал голос Дейв. - Здесь ты этим никого не удивишь. Вокруг ни одного магазина, как и в любом другом месте на этой планете, насколько я догадываюсь. И даже если бы и были, я не в курсе, какой на луне может быть возраст совершеннолетия.

\- Я и Джон украли ее из кабинета смотрителя. У Проныры целый шкаф таких, так что не думаю, что он заметит пропажу одной бутылки, - она улыбнулась шире, качая свой трофей взад и вперед. - Ну, или _нескольких_. Да плевать ваще! Кто готов крутить бутылку? 

Им всем было по шестнадцать, так что никто и не думал отказываться.

Все сели в круг. Дейв каким-то образом оказался зажат между Эквиусом и Тавросом. Прежде чем игра успела начаться, бутыль открыли и отправили по кругу.

Когда очередь дошла до Дейва, он просто притворился, что сделал глоток, а затем передал дальше. Никто этого не заметил, кроме, конечно, Роуз, которая ничего не сказала на этот счет, но когда ей предложили виски, девушка выпила половину бутылки.

\- Что за черт, Роуз? - крикнула Вриска, вырывая у нее бутылку.

\- Прости, Серкет, - сказала Роуз, кривясь от горьковатого вкуса напитка. Она взглянула на Канайю, сидящую по соседству. - Я просто чувствую, что это жидкое зелье смелости будет мне критически необходимо, чтобы пережить сегодняшний вечер. А я редко ошибаюсь.

Как только игра началась, Дейв с ужасом ожидал момента, когда бутыль укажет на него, но, к счастью, за все время игры этого не произошло. Сегодня госпожа Удача как никогда благосклонна к нему. Непете выпала Терези, и они с энтузиазмом поцеловались. Затем Терези поцеловала как всегда апатичного Соллукса. Соллуксу достался Таврос, он чмокнул его в уголок рта, бормоча что-то о Фефери, которой тут не было. Очень неловко Таврос поцеловал Джейд. Джейд наградила своего брата не романтическим поцелуем в щеку. Джон пробормотал извинения в сторону Роуз и неуклюже клюнул Канайю. Сама же Канайя пришла в ужас, когда ей выпала Вриска. Их поцелуй был настолько мимолетным, что все задались вопросом, а был ли он вообще?

Вриска казалась невероятно радостной по ходу игры. Ее настроение испортилось лишь тогда, когда ей выпал Эридан, но она предпочла снять с себя один предмет одежды, чем хоть пальцем к нему прикоснуться. Она решила снять ботинки.

Терези тоже отказалась целоваться и, когда она уже почти наполовину сняла рубашку, спросила:

\- Подождите… Вриска, ты что, пытаешься контролировать бутылку?

Вриска уже была готова снова крутануть бутылку, но так и застыла:

\- Что?

Терези сконцентрировалась, сощурив глаза на секунду, а затем разразилась приступом смеха:

\- Так оно и есть! Я чувствую это! Ты пытаешься использовать свою силу, чтобы эта штука указала на Джона!

\- Это неправда! - выкрикнула Вриска, попутно краснея до ушей.

\- Очень несправедливо, Вриска, использовать свои способности, чтобы получать выгоду в игре, - чопорно сказала Канайя. - Веселья также не добавляет тот факт, что все, что было до этого, выпало нам всем не случайно.

\- Ух, это… эм. Вриска? - Джону явно было неудобно от такого факта. После недолгого молчания парень выхватил бутылку из центра, откупорил крышку и сделал большой глоток. Затем вернул на место и крутанул, стараясь не смотреть на Вриску, как и она на него. - Эридан, тебе надо поцеловать Роуз.

\- Я, пожалуй, откажусь, - сообщила Роуз сразу же, как только Эридан резво вскочил, радуясь предоставившейся возможности. Она развязала шарф и отложила его чуть поодаль. - Вот так. Ну что, моя очередь крутить?

Она потянулась к бутыли и сделала это. Все с замиранием сердца следили, как предмет медленно, заканчивая крутиться, указал на Канайю.

 

"Отлично сработано, сис, - подумал Дейв, как только девушки взглянули друг на друга в удивлении. - Самый крутой способ украсть ее первый поцелуй"  
\- Ох, ты ведь не против? - спросила Роуз задумчиво.

\- Несомненно, - как-то слишком быстро ответила Канайя. - Я имею в виду, уф. Блять. Да, я. Я совсем не против.

Уверенными движениями, Роуз взяла лицо девушки в руку, притягивая к себе. Канайя вздрогнула от этого прикосновения и мельком взглянула на Вриску, которая с усмешкой наблюдала за происходящим.

Роуз, кажется, заметив волнение Канайи, хмуро взглянула на Вриску, а затем повернулась обратно и продолжила, двигаясь уже намного медленнее. Она подарила Канайе самый невесомый из поцелуев. Когда она его разорвала, Канайя тут же закрыла лицо ладонями.

\- Авв! - сказала Вриска, сардонически усмехаясь, а затем изобразила рвотные позывы. - Ну все! Я уже устала от этой игры. И совершенно точно я пришла сюда не для того, чтобы смотреть на ваши неловкие подростковые поцелуи! - она слегка оживилась. - Точно! Вместо этого можем сыграть в Правду или Действие! А еще мы меняемся местами, потому что соседство с Эриданом портит мне весь этот вечер!

 

Все пересели. В этот раз Дейв оказался в более некомфортном положении - с одной стороны от него сидела Терези, а с другой стороны он соседствовал с Каркатом. Он чувствовал себя неким подобием Великой Китайской Стены, потому что каждый из них использовал парня, как перегородку, чтобы защититься от взглядов другого.

\- Дейв, ты первый!

_Вот дерьмо._

Стараясь избежать любых неловких разговоров с любым из соседей, он и не заметил, как горлышко бутылки указало на него.

\- Правда или желание?

_Мне же надо будет только ответить на вопрос, не так ли?_

\- Вперед, детка. Задавай любые вопросы.

\- Кого бы, из сидящих здесь людей, ты бы хотел поцеловать? - огорошила его Вриска

 

Дейв покривил лицо, а затем обвел взглядом людей сидящих в круге. _Так, хорошо, Роуз выпадает по очевидным причинам. Думаю, Канайю тоже придется вычеркнуть, если, конечно, я не хочу получить спицей в глаз. Джейд милая, но если я укажу на нее, боюсь, общаться как раньше мы уже не сможем, так что..._

_Арадия и Фефери благо тут нет, но они обе жуткие, и я никогда больше трех слов с ними не перекидывался. Непета милая, но от нее пахнет кошачьим наполнителем и она постоянно убивает всяких зверей. К тому же, уверен, если я попытаюсь ее поцеловать, то в ту же секунду Эквиус выпрыгнет из ниоткуда и обязательно попытается защитить ее честь. И ни в коем случае не Вриска._

_Терези? Боже, если я скажу это, тут определенно точно начнется кулачный бой. Но это самый правдивый ответ. А так же единственный оставшийся._

_Это все, если, конечно, не брать в расчет и парней..._

\- Знаешь, я тут думаю, "Действие" звучит очень заманчиво.

Вриска вздохнула:

\- Скуууууууукаааааааа. Ладно. Поменяйся одеждой с Роуз.

\- Почему задание включает меня? - всполошилась Роуз. - Сейчас даже не моя очередь.

\- Ты слышала начальницу, Роуз, - произнес Дейв поднимаясь. Он наконец-то смог вздохнуть с облегчением и похвалить себя за избежание еще одной любовной драмы. - Давай меняться.

Спустя десять минут, близнецы вышли из зарослей, куда их отправили переодеваться. Из-за отсутствия у себя талии Дейву приходилось поправлять постоянно спадавшую юбку, в то время как Роуз уже оставила попытки застегнуть правильно его узкие джинсы. К тому моменту как они вернулись, волосы Эквиуса были заплетены в небольшие косички, а Вриска пыталась заставить Тавроса сделать колесо. Пока получалось не очень.

\- Это просто отвратительно, - проворчал Каркат, как только Дейв приземлился на свое место. Кроссовки Роуз так и норовили слететь, так что парень решил двигать ногами пореже. - Знаете, что? Я предпочту засунуть себе в зад голову и съесть свою двенадцатиперстную кишку, чем заставлю себя терпеть эту дурацкую игру на трезвую голову хоть секунду.

\- Воу, полегче, чувак. Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но ты уже пьян, и я думаю, достаточно сильно, - сказал Дейв, хватая Карката за руку, которая уже потянулась за алкоголем в четвертый раз за последние десять минут. Каркат, видимо, как и Джон, пытался утопить проблемы личной жизни в выпивке.

Дейв не мог его винить. Одноклассник выглядел безумно подавленным после той самой ссоры с Терези. Но он по крайней мере, так же как и Дейв, избежал позорных слащавых поцелуйчиков в прошлую игру, да и в этот раз горлышко бутыли пока ни разу на него не указало.

Каркат уставился на него, одернув руку:

\- Как насчет, не совать этот нос не в свои дела, а занять его чем-нибудь? Например, подпиранием этих отвратных очков.

Парень вздохнул. Как ни странно, он был даже рад, что сидит рядом с Каркатом, ведь только с ним у Дейва завязались далеко не дружеские, но хоть какие-то отношения.

_Ну почему любой разговор с этим Вантасом превращается в ссору?_

\- Да что ты зациклился на моих очках? Все и без тебя в курсе, что я их постоянно ношу. 

\- Может быть, я и отстану, но только когда ты перестанешь носить их даже ночью. Серьезно, уже за полночь. ТЫ хоть что-нибудь видишь? - Каркат был настолько пьян, что его речь медленно превращалась в бессвязное бормотание. Дейву даже не понадобилось замедлять время, чтобы перехватить каркатовы руки, когда те потянулись к очкам.

\- Ну, видимо никогда, - сказал он, возвращая Каркату его руки. Ну или хотя бы попытался. Каркат ни в какую не поддавался, поэтому сейчас они просто агрессивно держались за руки. - Кстати, никогда нельзя угадать - возможно, лунное сияние будет достаточно сильным, чтобы понадобились очки. Черт, а это вообще можно назвать лунным сиянием, раз уж мы сами-то на луне? Хотя, думаю, в небе есть и другие луны. Вон та розовая, например. Лунные сияния? Или просто сияние? Думаю, когда ты на луне, любое сияние - лунное сияние.

\- Хватит нести чепуху! - попытался остановить его Каркат, но все слова вышли из его рта в неправильном порядке. Поняв свою оплошность, он раздраженно щелкнул языком и попытался снова. И снова.

\- Да, тебе определенно хватит на сегодня, - оповестил его Дейв, после того как Каркат оставил попытки донести до него свои мысли и заместо этого вернул свое внимание напитку. Теперь уже Дейв отказывался отпускать его руки, продолжая эту смущающую тактильную борьбу, поскольку Каркат упорствовал и изо всех сил тянулся к уже вращающейся бутылке.

\- Какого хуя ты продолжаешь это делать? - взорвался Каркат, которому так и не удалось избавиться от Дейва. - Не ты ли говорил "ты не мой отец"? Что ж, ты тоже не мой чертов отец!

\- Согласен - никто здесь не является ничьим _папочкой_ , - подтвердил Дейв. Он против своей воли заметил, что извивающееся тело Карката, в отличие от его собственного, было довольно теплым. Это были очень необычные впечатления. - Но, думаю, у меня есть право голоса, раз уж я сижу рядом. И раз уж мы делим стенку. Очень тонкую стенку. Я определенно буду в курсе, если ты вдруг начнешь блевать ночью. У меня совершенно точно есть это право. Если бы был "Список Близости к Вантасу", я бы точно был там первым. Особенно сейчас, когда мы достаточно близки, чтобы начать танцевать танго. Если бы про нас снимали борцовский фильм, он бы назывался Бробнимашки. А если ты вдруг решишь сейчас вывернуть желудок наизнанку, я буду покрыть блевотиной с головы до ног. И это будет не хорошо. Я уже замечал твой профессионализм в этом деле прежде, помнишь? Очень впечатляюще, но, черт возьми, совсем не мило.

\- Сдохни, - попросил парень. - Если я захочу напиться до беспамятства - ты будешь последним, у кого я спрошу на это разрешение. Можно я самостоятельно решу блевать мне на тебя или нет, договорились? Просто, _блять_ , смирись-

\- Каркат!

 

Оба парня вскинули головы, поднимая взгляд. Вриска пальцем указывала на них. Горлышко бутылки так же указывало на них.

\- Ох, ну еб твою ж, - Каркат уселся обратно отпуская дейвовы руки. - Блять. Я думал, сегодня боги улыбнуться мне хоть раз, но, видимо, не судьба. Ну что ж. Вперед. Порази меня.

\- Допустим, ты выбрал правду, - похабно улыбаясь решила за него Вриска.

\- Конечно, как скажешь.

Вриска медленно переместила ладони на бедра, специально накаляя обстановку и усиливая напряжение.

\- Расскажи нам о своей силе!

Все тут же неожиданно замолкли, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим.

\- И правда, Каркат! - приободрилась Непета. - Не думаешь, что пришло уже время все нам рассказать? Не бойся - здесь все свои!

\- Давайте попробуем угадать! - улыбаясь предложила Джейд, с каждой секундой все больше загораясь идеей. - Это шейпшифтинг? Живучесть? Невидимость?

\- Спорим, у тебя ее _просто нет_ , - сказала Вриска вздыхая. - В этом-то и причина, почему ты держишь свой рот на замке?

\- А вот и есть! - завелся в ту же секунду Каркат. - Считаешь себя самой умной здесь, да, сука? Думаешь, Доктор Скретч пустил бы меня на порог своей школы, не имей я способностей, гений?

\- Тогда в чем она заключается? Ой, не хмурься ты так! Я всего-навсего делаю тебе одолжение, - оповестила одноклассница, откидываясь назад на спину, отчего ее костлявые локти только глубже потонули в песке. - Ты можешь с гордо поднятой головой рассказать нам сейчас или же мы разузнаем обо всем сами, потому что нет абсолютно никакой возможности, что тебе удастся скрывать это от нас и дальше. Выбор за тобой.

\- Тогда я выбираю опцию, в которой не буду плясать под твою дудку, как какой-то доверчивый болван.

После своего разоблачения Вриске ничего не оставалось, кроме как поднять обе руки в воздух, признавая свое поражение:

\- Вы все просто толпа маленьких зассых! Второй раз мы почти разоблачили чью-то тайну, но все как всегда идет по пизде, - тяжелый вздох. - Ладно, похер. Сядь к Дейву на колени.

...

\- _Что, прости!?_

\- Ой, только не надо сейчас строить из себя оскорбленную деву, ладно? Вы двое пару минут назад так страстно обжимались - не думаю, что это многим хуже.

Дейв и Каркат взглянули друг на друга. Буквально недавно позабытая неловкость вернулась вновь.

\- И никаких отговоров! - добавила девушка. - Если снова откажешься, то придется пойти барахтаться в море! Не знаю, что там и как, но выглядит оно пиздец холодным. Так что располагайся поудобнее.

Эти двое снова посмотрели друг на дружку.

\- Уф, ну и как мы это провернем? - поинтересовался Дейв. - Подумаем. Может быть если я- Хм. Ты знаешь, у меня, кажись, ноги затекли-

\- Да ради бога, хватит уже! - не выдержал Каркат, а затем обрушил на Дейва все свои пятьдесят пять килограммов. Блондин взвыл.

\- Ты мог меня хотя бы предупредить? У меня же телефон в кармане.

\- Просто заткнись уже!

С такого ракурса Дейв прекрасно мог видеть насколько красные у Карката уши. Парню даже залетела в голову ненавязчивая идея подуть на одно из них, но он тут же ее отбросил, понимая, что в такой позе ему с легкостью могут заехать локтем в живот. Но он все еще сомневался куда деть руки - _должен ли я... положить их на него? Типо, обнимашки? Надо не забыть провернуть что-нибудь такое потом. В иронических целях. После этого он меня наверняка побьет._ \- поэтому просто оперся ими о землю позади себя.

Тишина между ними продолжалась всего несколько секунд. _Почему он делает вид, что это странно? Это не странно. Нет ничего странного в обжимашках между двумя чуваками. Черт, что тогда будет в следующий раз? Он найдет в реслинге гомоэротический подтекст?_

Дейв решил поскорее разорвать это давящее молчание.

\- Хей, Каркат, - говорит, наклонившись ближе к чужому уху, заставляя другого парня подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. - Вчера, лежа в кровати, я слышал через стенку как ты трижды пересмотрел "Двадцать Семь Свадеб"? Если это так, то не волнуйся - я сохраню твой маленький секрет.

Каркат предпринял попытку уйти.

\- Встанешь, прежде чем я разрешу, и ты продул! - закричала Вриска, отчего Каркат плюхнулся обратно на Дейва, выбивая из парня весь воздух.

\- Ну и что если смотрел? - проворчал он недовольным шепотом.

\- Должен сказать, я был слегка удивлен, когда главная тема заиграла снова, но когда она заиграла уже в третий, я был прямо-таки шокирован. Если бы не слышал твоих злобных комментариев, подумал бы, что ты просто ушел и забыл вынуть DVD, оставив бедняжку крутиться на повторе.

\- Это была ночь кино! - оборвал его сосед. - И к твоему сведению, оно _правда случайно_ запустилось по второму кругу. Я просто подумал: "Почему бы, блять и нет? Моя жизнь в любом случае ужасающе короткая, бессмысленная и невероятно скучная." Ну и посмотрел фильм еще два раза.

\- Если тебе было настолько скучно, мог бы просто зайти к нам и поиграть в "Crash Bandicoot".

Каркат выдавил из себя невеселый смешок:

\- Да, Страйдер! Уверен, я бы был самым желанным гостем в твоей обители! А ведь ты наверное так ждал, нет, даже _жаждал_ , когда же я покажу свое отвратительное ебало в дверном проеме, особенно после того, как-

 

Каркат умолк. Оба забыли, что Терези сидит прямо у них под боком. Она отвернула голову посмеиваясь над какой-то шуткой Тавроса, но по ее зажатой позе было видно, что она все слышала.

Дейв почувствовал, как Каркат на его коленях тоже застыл, напрягаясь. Он закусил губу сутулясь. _Блять, почему мы опять вернулись к этому? Иди нахуй, Вриска. Наши разговоры и без того были неловкие, а теперь..._

_Это, черт возьми, худшее. Я должен сделать что-нибудь._

Тут же Дейву в голову ударила одна идея, которую он поспешил привести в исполнение. Он сделал глубокий вдох, а затем дернулся вперед, обхватывая Карката руками и утыкаясь носом в колючий свитер. _Ш-ш-ш, это всего лишь объятия._

Как и ожидалось, эти действия не остались незамеченными. Каркат подорвался, вскочил на ноги и обернулся к горе-соседу:

\- Ты- Ты-!

\- Что?

\- Сделаешь так еще раз, и я тебе трусы на лоб натяну!

\- Но я ничего не сделал, - невиновно вскинул Дейв руки к верху, при этом позволяя наглой ухмылке расцвести на его лице. - Ты уверен, что тебе просто не показалось?

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно! Я знаю, это должно быть сложно не тискать меня как какую-нибудь зверюшку или еще что, но, блять, попробуй держать свои блудливые ручонки подальше от меня!

 

Посмотрев на Вриску, Дейв обнаружил, что та была слишком занята армрестлингом с Джоном, чтобы заметить нарушение. Ну что ж. Видимо, сегодня никто не пойдет купаться.

Он вернул свое внимание обратно к Каркату, который все еще стоял прямо перед ним. Он тяжело дышал, а лицо его было томатно-красного цвета. По необъяснимым причинам он выглядел расстроенно. Это почему-то насторожило Дейва.

\- Прости, о чем мы говорили? - спросил он, пытаясь вернуть мысль в нужное русло. - Ах, да, точно. Никаких больше шутливых объятий. Твое тело - храм. Я все понял.

Каркат зарычал, чуть приподнимая верхнюю губу и выставляя на показ свои зубы. Клыки на нижней челюсти были чуть длиннее остальных. _Вау. А он точно человек?_

\- Нет, мое тело - это частный домик на дереве, в который я тебя не приглашаю!

\- Эй, это еще почему? - улыбаясь, Дейв откинулся на спину. - У меня даже не будет шанса найти лестницу, чтобы войти в твой домик?

По каким-то причинам эта фраза полностью вывела Карката из себя. Он покраснел настолько, что, кажется, вот-вот был готов взорваться:

\- Страйдер! Сколько раз тебе говорить, что я не заинтересован?!

Несмотря на неожиданные крики со стороны Вриски, которая только сейчас заметила неподчинение, Каркат развернулся на пятках и зашагал прочь.

 

Дейв, как будто со стороны наблюдавший за всем этим, неуверенно обратился к однокласснику:

\- Куда ты направился?

Но было уже слишком поздно - Каркат успел бодрым шагом пересечь пол пляжа, демонстративно засунув руки в карманы. Лунный свет играл в его угольно-черных волосах, отражаясь неестественно ярко.

 

\- Не волнуйся о нем, - раздался голос откуда-то снизу. - Он кукситься, потому что ты его слегка напугал. Чем раньше ты об этом забудешь, тем быстрее забудет и он.

\- Ох.

Он развернулся, чтобы поймать беспокойный взгляд Терези.

Девушка, в отличие от Дейва, уже давно сняла свои очки, так что теперь ее спокойные глаза, обрамленные длинными густыми ресницами, были хорошо видны. Судя по всему, кто-то загадал ей одеться обратно, потому что на однокласснице был рождественский свитер с оленем, несмотря на то, что на дворе сентябрь. Из-за не подходящей температуры зимняя одежда неприятно липла к телу.

\- Хей, Тез.

\- И тебе привет, дурилка, - ее бровь поползла вверх. - Футболка тебе идет. А вот юбка не очень.

\- Хм? - Дейв начал рассматривать себя. Из-за всех этих споров он уже успел позабыть, как поменялся одеждой с Роуз. - О. Благодарю. Но знаешь, я думаю юбка просто отпад. Еще бы она была моего размера - вообще супер.

\- Хммм. Соглашусь. Хорошо подчеркивает твои ноги. - сказала она серьезно, окидывая его хищным взглядом.

_Серьезно? Как много она на самом деле видит-_

\- Но я все равно считаю, что ты поступил глупо - не ответив Вриске на вопрос о поцелуе, а вместо этого решил просто сменить прикид, - Призналась вдруг Терези, подпирая руками подбородок.

\- Ты о чем? - спросил парень, и спустя секунду он с ужасом вспомнил, в чем заключались силы Терези.

Как будто заметив это, Терези улыбнулась, обнажая по-акульи острые зубы:

\- Ага. Хехе. Так. Слышала, тебе хотелось меня поцеловать. Так что?

\- Уф, знаешь, Терези, я-

 

Ему не пришлось объясняться, потому что откуда-то из толпы послышались крики:

\- БРИСКА, мне плевать, я по- пойду делать действие! - заявил Джон, пошатываясь, поднимаясь на ноги. Не лишним будет упомянуть, что он был вусмерть пьян. Роуз, как ответственный и верный друг, несмотря на то, что сама была пьяна, пыталась его удержать, но Джон тут же оттолкнул ее. Сделав внезапный рывок, парень направился в сторону берега.

\- Чт- Какого черта он делает? - вскрикнул Дейв, тоже подскакивая. Каркат, который единственный из детей находился около берега, развернулся на шум. Поняв в чем дело, он встал в стойку, точь-в-точь как в рэгби, готовый перехватить пьяного одноклассника в любой момент.

\- Йа иду ПЛАВАТЬ, Дейв! - закричал Джон в ответ, а затем, оторвав ноги от земли, взмыл в воздух. Все присутствующие с замиранием сердца смотрели на траекторию полета Джона Эгберта. А затем он с громким всплеском исчез в океане.

\- Чертов Джон!

\- О боже, кто-нибудь достаньте его оттуда! Он настолько в зюзю, что даже не помнит как _ходить_! Страшно подумать, как он планировал _плавать_ -

Дейв уже давно сорвался с места. Как и ожидалось, юбка для бега не очень подходила, поэтому он избавился от нее прямо на ходу. За спиной послышался одобрительные крики Терези, когда он, в боксерах и футболке, не останавливаясь, прыгнул в надвигающуюся волну.

Парень оказался уже по колено в воде, когда понял, что миссию по спасению эгбертской задницы выиграл Каркат.

\- Тебе _так_ повезло, что тут везде мелководье, ты даже представить не можешь насколько, - ворчал Каркат, шагая вперед и вытягивая Джона за капюшон. От этого Джону явно перестало хватать воздуха и он позеленел. - Серьезно, я бы не стал доставать твою задницу со дна океана.

\- Я... что-то чувствую себя... не очень, - сказал Джон, противясь "помощи" Карката. Его одежда промокла насквозь, и он тяжело дышал, наверняка сдерживая рвотные позывы.

\- Если ты настолько сильно не хотел целоваться с Вриской, то мог просто сказать об этом, чувак, - вставил свои пять копеек Дейв, подхватывая друга с другой стороны. - Тебе не стоило как Джеку из "Титаника", топить себя в море. Малоизвестный факт: проигрыш в "Правду или Действие" не означает смерть.

Каркат снова подал голос:

\- Это и есть причина? Поцелуи с Вриской?

Джон поморщился.

\- Ага, - ответил за него Дейв.

Каркат тяжело вздохнул:

\- Вам что так нравятся все эти романтические проблемы? Для этого мы играли? Для вас это просто было поводом еще больше запутать отношения между друг другом?

\- Пошли уже. Тут холодно, - скомандовал Джон, вырывая свои руки и направляясь шаткой походкой вперед. Прежде чем кто-нибудь из парней успел что-то сделать, Джон снова свою ветряную штуку и переместился на ярд вперед.

\- БЛЯТЬ! - Карката сбил джонов бриз и он, в эгоистичной попытке спастись, схватил Дейва за кофту, утягивая того за собой.

Дейв вскрикнул от неожиданности и тут же локтями и коленями окунулся в холодную воду. Каркату было не намного лучше: он упал на спину, прямо под Дейва, который засмеялся, когда Каркат тряхнул мокрыми волосами, и брызги полетели ему прямо в лицо. Свитер безнадежно промок.

Сделать ситуацию дерьмовее могла только из ниоткуда взявшаяся и обрушившаяся на них волна. Но таковой не было. Море было полностью спокойно. Всюду был штиль, за исключением тех легких прохладных дуновений ветра, которые оставил после себя Джон. Парень уже успешно добрался до берега и повалился на спину, в то время как Роуз стояла над ним и вглядывалась с осуждением в его лицо. Отовсюду слегка пахло солью. Запах полностью заполнял ноздри, перекрывая все остальные запахи и вызывая легкую чесотку.

 

\- Ууу-ху! - прокричала с берега Вриска, слишком быстро оправившаяся от отказа и становясь снова несносной. - Говорят, если вы займетесь этим в море, вам даже не понадобится лубрикант!

Дейв взглянул вниз. _Ох, точно. Я же вроде как мешаю ему подняться_

\- Прости, чувак, - извинился он, поднимаясь и протягивая ему руку. - Не хотел падать на тебя. Но, если ты хотел избежать этого, не стоило за меня так хвататься. Так что сам виноват.

И хотя он ожидал, что его оттолкнут, Каркат неохотно взял предложенную руку, и они оба, слегка подрагивая от холода, поднялись. К своему ужасу, Дейв обнаружил, что в его боксеры забился песок.

Как только они выбрались на берег, Дейв бросил взгляд на мокрого и несчастного парня рядом.

Его волосы и густые брови совсем растрепались из-за морской воды. Дейв и не замечал насколько густыми были каркатовы волосы, пока те не промокли; они завивались от влаги, красиво обрамляя лоб и скулы. Намокнув, длинная челка начала падать Каркату на глаза, заметно нервируя его этим. Взглянув на его профиль, Дейв заметил, как парень кривит губы в недовольстве, все еще пытаясь выжать хоть немного влаги из свитера.

\- У тебя через эту майку соски видно, - вывел его из ступора Каркат.

Парень глянул вниз, борясь с непреодолимым желанием прикрыть грудь руками.

\- Холодно же.

 

\- Эй, эй!

Что-то внутри Дейва заныло от разочарования, когда им навстречу ринулся Эридан, поправляя нечто перекинутое через локоть.

\- Ты должно быть замерз, - сказал он, останавливаясь. - Вот возьми, - и протягивая свою накидку - тот ужасный фиолетовый плащ, который постоянно носил - Каркату, с несколько кокетливой улыбкой. Ну или по крайней мере улыбкой, излучающей надежду. Он полностью игнорировал Дейва, который не знал следует ему вздохнуть с облегчением или обижаться на такое.

\- О. Спасибо, Эридан, - с благодарностью проговорил Каркат, позволяя накинуть плащ на плечи. - Ты уверен, что все нормально? Эта штука выглядит дорогой, не хочу ее испортить.

\- Да, без проблем, Кар. У меня полно таких. Пошли.

Оба парня поспешили вернуться к группе, оставляя медленно идущего Дейва позади. Роуз лишь вопросительно подняла бровь, когда ее брат, без тени раскаяния, всучил ей юбку, полностью покрытую песком, а затем попытался проделать тоже самое с промокшей насквозь кофтой.

\- Нет, это можешь пока оставить себе, - она схватила его за руку, тем самым останавливая. - Без сомнений, к этому моменту ты уже застудил себе все легкие, но, не думаю, что разумным решением будет избавляться от любого предмета твоего гардероба.

\- Ох! Найдется ли прекрасный мужчина, который предложит _мне_ свое пальто? - задумчиво протянул Дейв, вздыхая. Эридан оглянулся на него и слегка нахмурил брови.

\- У меня с собой только один плащ, Страйдер.

\- На случай, если тебе все еще интересно, Джон вырубился пару минут назад, - сказала Роуз, указывая на неподвижное тело, которое бездвижно лежало в песке. - Я положила его так, чтобы он случайно не подавился своим языком. Но ты, Дейв, без сомненья не заснешь сегодня. Торжественно предсказываю, что в недалеком будущем некий Джек Дэниелс проявит себя, - замолчав, она обернулась. - ...Каркат? Что-то не так?

 

Ученики оглянулись. Эридан все так же приобнимал парня одной рукой. Каркат застыл и не двигался, а его беспокойство выдавали широко раскрытые глаза.

\- Здесь есть кто-то еще, - пробормотал он шепотом.

\- Что? - Роуз, меняясь в лице, начала крутить головой в разные стороны. - Что ты хочешь сказать? Сюда много кто пришел сегодня, но мне кажется, ты не об этом-

Глаза Карката стали еще шире. Он сбросил руку Эридана с плеча и снова заговорил, но уже громче:

\- Вот опять! Каждый раз, когда Роуз говорит! Оно-

\- Эй!

Раздался глухой стук, и когда все обернулись на шум, увидели только дорожку следов, появляющихся из ниоткуда на песке и тянущуюся по направлению к школе.

Вместо того, чтобы преследовать того, кто бы эти следы не оставлял, школьники глупо смотрели, как загадка, буквально, ускользает у них из под носа, а затем и вовсе исчезает. С моря подул бриз, мягко касаясь детских лиц и сдувая следы, как будто их и не было. Некоторые задумались, а не привиделось ли им все это.

Роуз застонала, с шумом опускаясь на землю:

\- Я слишком пьяна для всех этих заморочек.

К счастью для девушки, после всей этой череды необъяснимых странностей "Магическая Пляжная Вечеринка Детей Со Сверхспособностями" завершилась прежде, чем стала совсем уж зловещей.

Из-за Джона у Вриски испортилось настроение, так что она забрала бутылку с алкоголем, чтобы больше никто не смог играть в какие-либо игры. Джейд что-то непрерывно жужжала и целовала всех в щеки. Непета после двух глотков из бутылки сразу же заснула, поэтому Эквиус повсюду таскал ее на своей спине, как мама-коала - своего новорожденного детеныша.

Было около четырех утра, когда Арадия и Фефери вернулись, радостно увлекая за собой неизвестное земной биологии чудовище. Джейд, Дейв и Роуз, которые поочередно приглядывали за спящим Джоном, тут же подскочили, отходя немного в сторону.

\- Мы нашли кладбище панцирников в трех милях отсюда! - доложила Фефери. Странно было видеть эту милую девушку в юбке-пачке, с множеством браслетов на запястьях, рядом с существом из разлагающейся плоти. - Встречайте нашего нового классного питомца! 

\- Мы собрали это из частей разных трупов, - добавила Арадия с легкой улыбкой на лице. - Не волнуйтесь. Я спросила разрешение на это у каждой из душ.

\- Не стоит ее бояться! Она ОЧЕНЬ ДРУЖЕЛЮБНАЯ!

\- Она так прекрасна, - мечтательно вздохнул Эридан. Его рука все еще была, каким-то образом, на плечах Карката, хотя он уже пару раз порывался ее скинуть. Сперва Дейв было решил, что парень говорит про мясного монстра, но затем юный волшебник добавил: 

\- Могущественная и мерзкая. Черт. Когда же она наконец поймет, что мы были созданы друг для друга?

\- Вынь голову из своей вонючей задницы, Принц Отчаянье, - прошипел Соллукс, появляясь из ниоткуда. - Мало того, что ты неотрывно заигрываешь с Каркатом уже где-то час, как горилла в брачный период, так тебе еще надо обязательно подкатить к моей девушке, как только она появляется в поле твоего зрения. 

\- Так это был флирт? - заговорил Каркат пораженно. Он выскользнул из объятий и скинул с себя плащ Эридана. - Черт возьми, нет. Да ладно тебе, чувак, можешь ты хоть один раз вести себя как _нормальный, порядочный_ человек, а не как гов-

Фефери повеселела, завидев своего парня, и подбежала к ним:

\- Хэй, Сол! Смотри, что я сделала!

\- Замечательно. Люблю твои жуткие замашки, рыбонька, - сказав это, он получил заслуженный поцелуй, который оставил еле заметный след розовой помады на его лице. - По правде говоря, не очень, но я люблю тебя. И мне этого достаточно. 

\- Это... безумно мило.

\- Какого дьявола, Феф? - Эридан выглядел опустошенным, но, видимо, недостаточно, раз снова ворвался в беседу. - Я _всегда_ поддерживал твои темные мистические хобби с тех пор, как мы были еще мальками, но ни разу еще не получал _такой_ благодарности. Почему ты так ценишь похвалу этого придурка? Что у него _есть_ , чего нет у меня?

\- Вау. Вот это действительно было жалко, - фыркнул Соллукс. - Интересуешься, что во мне такого особенного? Может быть чувство собственного достоинства?

Повторяя события первого дня, оба парня приготовились к битве: воздух вокруг них продолжал раскаляться, а кулаки обоих заискрились.

\- Постойте! - перепуганная Фефери бросилась их разнимать. - Никто не будет использовать свои способности!

\- Как скажешь, дорогая, - легко согласился с ней Соллукс и не раздумывая заехал Эридану в челюсть.

 

\- О, боже, - сказала Джейд, как только завязалась потасовка. - Я думала они уже выросли из всего этого.

\- Ребята, прекратите! - прокричала Непета. Проснувшись, она вскочила на ноги боязливо оглядываясь по сторонам. - Кто-то приближается к нам! Я его чую!

Ожидаемо, в одном из нижних окон особняка вспыхнул свет, и где-то в отдалении послышался хлопок двери.

\- Черт. Чеееерт, - Дейв оглянулся вокруг, замечая, что остальные начали паниковать, даже те, кто недавно хотели перегрызть друг другу глотки. Спрятаться было негде - вокруг только песок, а единственная чаща находиться на расстоянии полумили. Их поймают прежде, чем они успеют двинуться с места.

И, очевидно-

\- Черт подери! Это Проныра!

–никто из них не успел спрятаться вовремя. Разъяренная фигура в черной шляпе прорывалась к ним сквозь песок с невероятным усердием.

\- О нет, Дейв! Что же нам делать? - заволновалась Джейд, хватая его руку. - Он нас всех накажет! Меня еще никогда не наказывали! Я имею в виду, я и в школу-то никогда прежде не ходила - меня дедуля всему на дому учил, но- ах!

Паникуя, она сжала кулачки и зажмурилась, и прежде чем Дейв успел ей ответить, что-то вспыхнуло, отчетливо послышался хлопок и девушка исчезла, оставляя после себя только зеленоватую дымку.

\- Вот вы где! - Проныра уже грозно возвышался над ними. - Выбрались из своих блядских комнат после комендантского часа, невероятно! Да к тому же еще и вырубили Двойку и Грабителя и- эй! - он впился взглядом Вриску, которая держала, теперь уже, пустую бутылку. - Это что из моей коллекции?! Ну все! Вы в _такой, блять, заднице_!

 

 

Какое бы солнце не освещало их место пребывания, именно оно озарило небо своими лучами, когда Дейв и Джон наконец-то добрались до своего крыла. Измученные, трезвые и хорошо подумавшие над своим поведением. На лестнице стоял Кронус, который попытался дать им обоим "пять", но они просто прошли мимо него, игнорируя поднятые вверх ладони.

Первое, что они увидели добравшись в свою комнату, была Джейд сидящая на кровати, в лучах рассветного солнца. Она выглядела до невозможности шокировано.

\- Харли, двинься, - бросил ей Дейв. - Люблю тебя и прочее, но если я хоть немного не посплю до начала занятий, то буду выглядеть не лучше Фредди Крюгера. А может быть даже и хуже.

Очевидно не слушая, Джейд удивленно смотрела на свои руки. Лицо ее расплылось в мягкой улыбке:

\- Вы видели это? Я сделала! Я смогла! У меня не выходило годами, и все это время перемещение в пространстве было пределом всех мечтаний! А сейчас, прислушавшись к совету Долорозы о природе пространства, у меня наконец-то получилось!

\- Джейд, это правда замечательно, - сказал Дейв, выдергивая из под нее нагретое одеяло и укладываясь с ним на пол. - Если тебе интересно, все остальные получили наказание.


End file.
